Fur Chronicles: Dimensional Rovers
by SilverZeo
Summary: Ch 11. A crossover story that you bond to love. Hunter, the laid back speedster, meets the reckless youth of DC comics.
1. A Fresh New Pack

Fur Chronicles  
  
I do not own Road Rovers or situations, but I created Maru, Mount, Tiki, and Dander.  
  
Prologue  
  
There are an infinite of universes out there. There like snowflakes, no two are the same. But some of these are could be invaded through a complex machine that took hundreds of years to build, or just to a snap of someone's fingers.  
  
In the Road Rover universe, an evil witch with endless supply of endless evil power, know as Vetvix, invaded the dimension. But through the combined strength of the Road Rovers, Pet Force, and Sonic Heroes, the three teams manage to seal Vetvix in a null universe.  
  
But the Road Rover Leader, know as Master, was concern that it wouldn't the last, so he plan to establish a special team of Road Rovers, know as the Dimensional Rovers, whose team members have special powers and abilities.  
  
Training Day.  
  
A bounty hunter Czech wolf dog-sapien name Mount walk through the darken base, his footsteps steps echo through out the empty base. He entered the Mission Briefing room, there he saw Master on his balcony. Mount look up to his commander, "Did you find team members yet, Master?"  
  
Master just sighed, "I think so, but I'm afraid that some of them are a little bit... young for battle."  
  
Mount just grunted, "Doesn't matter, they'll just be as smart as the rest of the Road Rovers here."  
  
Master look concern, "Mount, that's not very nice thing to say about your teammates."  
  
Mount just turn and walk away, "Ya, Ya. I'm going home, just call those wonder pups here tomorrow, Master."  
  
Master just sighed at Mount's remark. Mount is one of the best bounty hunters in the nation, which gave him the rank of the leader of the Dimensional Rovers and the Road Rover drill instructor. Master doesn't have a lot of choices when picking the Dimensional Rovers members. Master secretly hope that the Dimensional Rovers wouldn't leave as big of messes on mission as the other Rover teams. Then the Rovers' bloodhound professor, Prof. Hubert, enter the room after Mount left. Hubert look quite upset, "Why did you add that rude slob to the team, Master? He doesn't look like a team player." Master sighed with agreement, "Yes, I know, but his skills are unessential for the Rovers."  
  
The professor just humph at the complement, "I think Mount is unessential to my Cano-Mutant-high-voltage-shock-collar."  
  
The Next Morning in Vero Beach, Florida...  
  
The young bull boxer, named Dander, was lying in his green and blue doghouse, after getting his early shower from his young master before he left for school. Dander just lied there; thinking to himself that the shampoo made him smell like oatmeal, but besides that, Dander was bored out of his fur. Dander just sighed and looks up at the clouds. Then a beam of light shined on him, and Master's voice spoke to him, "Dander, it is time," Dander just stared up at the light and whined like crazy then Master corrected him, "No Dander, your not dead, you have been chosen to be a Road Rover." Then Dander nodded to the light and race to where he can find his Rover Transport sled...  
  
Meanwhile in Pepeekeo, Hawaii...  
  
The Tibetan Mastiff named Tiki was enjoying the view from her master's well- built sea shack. Even though her breed was made for cool climates, she could adept anywhere hot and cold. Tiki had a flower tied to her collar; she was daydreaming with the alpha male of her dreams walking on the beach. Then a light shone on her and Master's voice echoed through her mind, "Tiki, it is time." Tiki look up, understood her destiny, and race off to her sled. It was her dream to make a difference in the world...  
  
Meanwhile in Kyoto, Japan...  
  
The brown middle age Tosa Inu, named Maru, watch as his elder master practicing with his wooden sword while his young master, at an age of 2, watch just as well next to him. Then Maru's older master stops and put down his sword and wipes his sweat off his brow, "Phew, That's enough for today, time to go to bed."  
  
Maru's young master got up, "Okay Daddy. Marrie would you help?"  
  
Maru got up and let his small master got on his back and carried him off to bed.  
  
After that, Maru stood outside and look at the stars and moon, he elder master saw what he was doing and chuckle at the thought, "Maru, you been watching Hiro's samurai cartoons again, haven't you." Maru was silent fighting dog, so he doesn't whine or talk at all. Then the Master's light shined on him and his voice echoed in Maru's head, "Maru, it is time." Maru then rush towards his sled through the night air.  
  
Hours later at the Road Rover Mission Control...  
  
Maru's sled came to a soft stop in the canine entrance of the base. He stood there, dignifying, he began to sniff the air, and using his samurai- ninja-dog instincts, he began to approach the Transdogmafier room, with his senses at full alert.  
  
After Maru left, Tiki was in the room. She look confuse, like she was looking for a lizard in a greenhouse. Tiki never seen so much metal and other high tech junk in one place. She then noticed Maru's scent, as well as others, and she trotted towards to the Transdogmafier room.  
  
Dander was the last to enter, he is now ill from the intense, and wild, horseless-sled ride. Dander stumbled out of the sled and swaying aimlessly towards the Transdogmafier room.  
  
The three dogs were greeted by Mount. Maru looked up sternly, while Tiki awed the dog man, and Dander look he was about hurl. Mount look down on them, "...Welcome to the Road Rover base. Just enter those tanning booths over there to get suited up."  
  
The three dogs gingerly step towards the genetic contraption, and soon they step in them and then so began their transformation into Cano-Sapiens. Dander was the first one to walk out of machine, and looking a bit better, "I really should cut back on the scrapes my masters give before I do that again."  
  
Tiki soon followed him, "Goodness, this is the most unexpected turn of events."  
  
Maru step out, he glanced around his body, amazed by the results.  
  
The three dogs were wearing the traditional Road Rover Battle Armor, except Maru's had special holders for his weapons. (Nun chucks, a wooden sword, and a metal super size tennis ball on a chain.)  
  
Mount grab their attention, "Okay, Rookies, let go." Then he began to lead the new Rovers the Road Rover Briefing room, where the 5 original Rovers hang out.  
  
The timid Bull Boxer was excited, "Whoa, The Road Rovers!"  
  
Tiki was just as fascinated, "The great humanoid canine heroes of peace, and I'm in their presence? I am indeed not worthy."  
  
Maru awed at the sight of being the same room as the great warriors and bowed to their great honor.  
  
Some of the Rovers were also fascinated with their new recruits. "Hiya, dudes, how's it wagging?" greeted Hunter.  
  
"Everything is good on my part, Mr. Hunter," sputter Dander. Tiki was talking to Shag, "Hello there, Mister Shag. I heard many of great things and rumors about you."  
  
Maru was kneeling in front of Blitz, like a samurai warrior to his shogun. Blitz was very proud to himself, "Hehehe. Okay! Okay! You can worship the ground I walk on later, mister Sword Boy."  
  
Then Master appeared on the computer monitor, giving the new Rovers a briefing of their duties, "Welcome, Road Rovers and Dimensional Rovers."  
  
Dander was confuse, "Dimensional Rovers?"  
  
Master answered him, "Yes, Dander. You, Tiki, Maru, and Mount, have been chosen, for your unique abilities, to have protect this universe, as well as others, from harm from others who wish to rule worlds beyond their own," Then the screen switch to Hunter, with a blue hedgehog and orange black stripe felo-sapien, taking out spliced forest animals, "We first encountered a dimensional threat a few months ago, when an evil Vet witch know as Vetvix, tried to conquer this universe, but Vetvix's threat was downsized by the super powered pets, much like yourselves, known as Pet Force, and the super fast heroes, whose speed could rival all of the Rover Vehicles, known as The Sonic Heroes. With our forces combined, we mange to stop Vetvix's rain of terror. But I fear that this sort of thing could happen again." The screen switched to Emperor Jon, an average Joe, in a royal, but tacky, robe and crown; and King Maxamillion Acorn, the royal ruler of Sonic's world, "These are rulers of the heroes' home universes. I discuss the situation to them, and they all agree to the fact that we need to increase our defenses from universal attacks."  
  
Tiki look a bit nervous, "But aren't we a little immature in age to fight evil forces of darkness?"  
  
Master answered, "True, Tiki, but your skills are vital to this program. Dander, you have the unique ability to mimic the Rovers' powers, and control forms of energy. Tiki, you can control all forms water and fire. Maru, you have the amazing skills with ninja weapons. Mount has special tracking abilities and a well attention to detail."  
  
Then Mount step up, "Allow me to demonstrate: Dander, judging by the wetness, the position, and scent of your fur, I assume that your recently just had a bath, using some sort of oatmeal scented shampoo, and sat in your dog house. And, by the way, I'm your drill instructor, I'll be testing your stuff which your stuffing is made out of."  
  
Master then rapped things up, "Maru, Dander, Tiki, You are permitted to explore Mission Control until you are called to your drills with Mount."  
  
Dander saluted, "Yes, Sir Mister-Uh-Umm..."  
  
Master introduced himself, "You can call me Master."  
  
Maru, Dander, and Tiki both saluted as they got 'acquainted' with the Road Rovers.  
  
Later on that day...  
  
Dander was walking towards his room down the hall, looking at a Road Rover Digital Data Pad, when he bumped into Hunter.  
  
"Yo, Dan. How was the training with Mount?" He asked the young timid bull boxer.  
  
"It was though, but I managed." He said.  
  
Hunter was curious at what Dander was looking up, "What's ya doing?"  
  
Dander showed Hunter what was on the data pad: a video clip, "I was just looking up when you, Sonic, Garzooka, and Shadow were super charged by those Chaos Emeralds, can you tell what was it like?"  
  
Hunter closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought, "It felt like being in a good dream. I felt like I was part of the universe or something. It also felt like I was powered by everyone on earth, with their thoughts and wishes."  
  
Dander awed at the description, "Hunter, one more question, why did you turned blue?  
  
Hunter just shrugged, "I guess it was my true blue attitude that made my fur to that color."  
  
Dander chuckled at a thought, "A BLUE Labrador Retriever that's a new one."  
  
Then the two dogs laugh at the little comment. Meanwhile, Tiki was walking to her room while talking to Colleen at the same time, "... then Mount made me perform the health ritual know as the Jumping of Jacks."  
  
Colleen just chuckled, "I knew that Mount is a real pain in the fanny, but when he is off duty, his unusually sometimes maybe be a bit nicer."  
  
Tiki gave a big sigh, then Maru, Hunter, and Dander came rushing down the hall, Colleen noticed, "Hey, what's up guys?"  
  
Hunter answered her, "Mount gave Maru this note to get the D. R.s back to the gym," Tiki sighed louder but Hunter reassured her, "But your training the with your Dimensional Field Uniform."  
  
Dander was relived, "Good thing too, I could barley move the armor, all that plating was really hard to move with."  
  
Hunter reassured him, "You'll get use to it, Dan."  
  
Tiki final lifted her head from sighing and finally notices Dander, and his over grown fur the covered left eye, "Hello" she said gazing into his eyes.  
  
Dander replied to the remark, "Hiya."  
  
Colleen got the youngsters attention back on track, "Hey Danny Boy, Marrie, Tikal, you need to see Mount Kill-A-Dog-O."  
  
Tiki and Dander nodded and said, "Right" in unison and the two, with Maru, raced towards the gym.  
  
From there, Mount gave the new Rovers their field uniform, a navy blue jumpsuit with a purple Road Rover emblem, and gave Dander a crash course through a crashed course of glass and exploding gas while Tiki was fleeing from giant robot-claws that love to pinch her cheeks with extreme predigest while Maru took on Mount, who invaded all of his attacks.  
  
After a long day of trail and fatigue, the three newbies were sitting the medical lobby of the base.  
  
Dander wasn't really happy, "Great, first I was nearly impaled on exploding glass and now I'm getting a shot with a needle."  
  
Tiki was looking for excuse of relief, "Perhaps the doctor is Cano-Sapien, as we are."  
  
Then Dander notices that Maru is missing, "Huh? Where's Maru?"  
  
The cano-sapiens began to look around, and found Maru, blue in the face, lying under a row of chairs.  
  
Dander was trying to calm him down, forgetting that crack about the needle, "Don't worry, Maru, I'll bet they reach beyond usages of needles..."  
  
Then Prof. Hubert entered the room with a 6-inch needle in hand. Tiki sputtered "Holy mole of Marlin Monroe!" and than fainted while Maru look like he fainted but his head was still up from peering to see the professor.  
  
Dander was able to mumble, "Or maybe not."  
  
Even after all this, it was launch time. Maru and Shag were making bizarre meals that you DON'T want ask what's in them. Tiki was just sucking up Maru's cooking like a black hole sucking light, "Mmmmm... Maru, this takoyia and okonmiyaki is most delicious."  
  
Dander leaned towards Tiki, after translating the foods' name in his data pad, "Uhh... Tiki, you do know that means octopus batter balls and cabbage pancakes, right?"  
  
Blitz heard that and just kept on eating, "I know that gag. We hear what it really is; we do a spit take, and regret to hear what it is. Well, we regret what we heard but this stuff, with Silent Boy's and Mop Boy's cooking, is to good to put down."  
  
Colleen concur, "For once in a few decades, you're right, Blister."  
  
Blitz just growled at Colleen's remark as everyone continue eating.  
  
After that, the five Rovers left for a mission. Three out of a Four Dimensional Rovers were on a break by walking around the underground beach. Maru was enjoying the view while sitting on a cliff, while Dander and Tiki enjoyed the view from the beach. Dander was amazed, "Quite a view, huh Tiki?"  
  
Tiki agreed with him, "Yea, it reminds me about my home." Dander nodded to that remark.  
  
Then the mood was broken when the danger siren and Master's voice echoed in their minds, "Dimensional Rovers, there's danger with the Road Rovers."  
  
The three Rovers soon rushed back in the base. They meet Mount and Master, who was on his balcony where he address the Rovers personally. Dander was the one to step up an ask what's going on, "Master, what's wrong with the Road Rovers?"  
  
A nearby screen showed a bunch of mask punks, Master did the briefing, "On Route a to one of General Parco bases, the Rovers were shot down by hired goons."  
  
Tiki was speechless, "Why would they hurt the great Rovers of the Road?"  
  
Mount filled in that one, using his great tracking skills, "My guess is that the one pulling the strings want the Rovers' DNA."  
  
Master continued with the briefing, "You're right, Mount, the plane was just recently raided and the Rovers are in the back of-" the screen change to a heavy duty tank tugging a spike covered trailer, "in this Mark 20 Giga- Mega-Tank." Dander manage to squeak an epp as Master continued, "Dimensional Rovers, it's is duty to save your follow Rovers and their powers from falling into the wrong hands, you need to take the Sky-Blast Rover to take them head on."  
  
Maru bowed while Dander, Mount, and Tiki nodded and began to rush toward the Road Rover Garage. Then the professor Hubert entered the room, "Do you think they even know where they are."  
  
Master turn towards the bloodhound, "I took the liberty to download the extended data that involves the location into the vehicle."  
  
Then a 3'5 foot stranger in a cloak appeared out of nowhere. Then he spoke in a calm, but intimidating, voice, "Well, Shepard. Let's see how your new recruits handle this mission, if they can't handle a simple mission in their own, then they can't handle one in another universe."  
  
Master turn to the two strangers, "I have faith in those four. Soon they can assist you."  
  
The stranger just chuckled, "This is no kid play, this a long complicated job."  
  
Master just continued to support the Rovers, "With your abilities and guidance, the Dimensional Rover can do no wrong."  
  
During this conservation, The four Dimensional Rivers soon reach to the Rover Launch Pad, and saw the Sky-Blast Rover, a blue and sliver jet shape like a dog with jeep, sub, and miniature jet additions, who look like their bigger counter part.  
  
Dander gasped in disbelief, "No way, too cool."  
  
Mount made his comment, "All aboard."  
  
Then the four jump into their battle stations.  
  
Maru gave thumbs up after checking his panel.  
  
"All systems good," reported in Dander from his station.  
  
"Everything is ready for the green light of launching." Said Tiki from her computer.  
  
"All right! Lets GO!" said Mount as he press a button and the engines began to warm up, then Mount pressed a series of switches, toggles, and buttons and then the ships' wipers began to work. Mount's face turned red, "Opps. Guess it was red switch, green switch, blue toggle, and red button to take off." Everyone else sighed with great grief. But soon the Sky-Blast Rover was in the sky, the great sandy fields looked like mere feet from that altitude.  
  
Dander was admiring the view, "Whoa, look how high we are. We're just above the clouds."  
  
Tiki was admiring Dander more then the clouds while Maru and Mount kept their eyes on their panels. The jet soon flew overhead of the crooks and their tanks and trailer.  
  
The Rovers was getting ready for their mission. The four boarded in the Earth-Blast Rover, a six-seat jeep, will stop half way and let Maru and Mount off and then Tiki and Dander will distract the weaponry on the tank while Maru and Mount slice and dice the tank and get the Road Rovers out of there.  
  
Dander look at his friends before the big mission, "Are you sure you want go through this, guys?"  
  
Mount's attitude switch from being a 6 year old to a mature canine, "We can handle this, Dander."  
  
The two young recruits drove off towards the tank. Dander warned Tiki, "Hang on, I saw this on TV and on a Video Game twice," Then he made a sharp right turn that made the jeep stand on its right wheels.  
  
Tiki began to scream, "AHH! We are open for an assault attack."  
  
Dander began to repeat, "I'm on it! I'm on it!" at a fast rate that could out last a toy top. Maru and Mount mange to sneak behind the tank and Maru put his wooden between the wheels of the caterpillar track. Making the tank immobile. The bad guys took notice of this and sent out two helmet covered goons to check it out but when they exam the damages, Maru and Mount disappeared under Mount's sand colored blanket which learned how to use form his master, a bounty hunter. The two canines crawled over the barded trailer where the Road Rovers while Tiki and Dander kept on severing from enemy weapon fire; the weapons' projectiles appeared to be some sort of stretchable plastic. Dander notice this, "Why would they be packing those kinds of weapons?"  
  
Tiki theorized, "Their masters must wished that the Rovers of the Road to come to them alive and well."  
  
Dander was focused his eyes on the trailer, "Okay, lets follow the plan." Then Dander skidded the car a stop at the back of the trailer behind the car's back bumper and press a button under a label that says "Magnet Cable" and began to pull the trailer forward, but the chain wouldn't not break. Maru saw this and jump out of the camouflage blanket, with his nun- chucks at hand, and smack the metal chain that hold the trailer to the tank. When the chains broke free, the jeep and trailer burst forward and then Dander swerved back for Maru and Mount. The bad guys turn the tank towards our canine heroes but Maru used his chain the yank the cannon out of the way. Mount was dumbfounded, "I'm surprise that even work."  
  
Tiki was impress too, "I did not know that Maru has great strength that could rival a tank of war."  
  
Maru pulled his chain back and they four got away in the Earth-Blast Rover and soon they reached to the parked Sky-Blast Rover. Mount began to congratulate the wellness of the Mission, "Okay. Save the Rovers. Check! Defeat the Baddies in a drolly fashion. CHECKMATE!"  
  
Dander notice something important, "How are we going free the Rovers? The door is locked and the handle is covered in spikes." Maru look down at Dander with a Don't-Worry-I-Got-It look and began to spin his chain over his head and launch at the handle. Maru and Mount began to on the chain until the handle give. Tiki was approaching towards Dander, asking him to be her boyfriend, until a projectile from the enemy tank land near him but covered him in the plastic substance. Dander was stuck in the white ABC Gum like substance. Tiki just glared at the immobile tank in the distance, seeing her future boyfriend trap in the sticky substance made her super mad because now she can't ask him out. She mange to say "YOU HAVE RUINED THE MOUMENT OF TRUTH, YOU EVIL CURS OF DARKNESS!" and then her eyes went pearly white. She looked like she zoned out. She then slowly lifted her right arm up, like she was pushing something with great weight. The earth began to quake as her fingers began to flinch. Mount notice this with great disbelief, "This is getting FREAKY." A giant water geyser busted out from under the enemy tank and sent it flying. Mount wowed then Maru tap him on the shoulder to reminded him to get back to tug the trailer door open on his chain, Mount hen turn back to obnoxious self, "Kay, Kay, Kay. Don't nag me, Mr. Chapman."  
  
The two elder Dimensional Rovers manage to pull open the door wide to find: A TV Screen and no Rovers.  
  
Mount began to inspect the trailer, "Hmm, by the looks of this: there were no signs of the Road Rovers. It's making sense now. The restricting plastic weapons that the tank used were very similar to a Road Rover weapon."  
  
Then the Master appeared on screen in the trailer, "Good Work, Dimensional Rovers. You past the test with flying colors."  
  
Tiki gasp in disbelief, "What were you testing us for, Master?"  
  
Master continued, "This was to test your abilities on the battle field."  
  
Maru helped Dander out of the sticky slime, and then an idea occurred in his head, "Then the Rovers weren't in real danger."  
  
Master nodded, "Yes, in fact, they were the ones in the tank you were fighting with."  
  
The Dimensional Rovers' faces turned pale. Mount mange to speak, "I think we're in deeper trouble than if President Bush was actually got caught doing something wrong."  
  
Meanwhile, where ever that tank landed...  
  
The battered tank's crooked hatch open up, with Hunter and Blitz crawling out, Hunter wasn't mad at all, but really exhausted, "Wow, those new guys pack a mean wallop."  
  
Blitz just moaned an "Ohhhhhh."  
  
The End 


	2. Jack In! Canoman! POWER UP!

Fur Chronicles: Jack In! Canoman EXE. Transmit!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Road Rovers, copyrighted of WB; Sonic Comic's Zone Cops; copyright of Archie Comics; Pet Force, copyright of Paws Inc.; Sonic Heroes, copyright of SEGA; nor Megaman: Battle Network(aka: NT Warrior), copyright Capcom; characters or situations, but I did created Canoman EXE, Maru, Mount, Dander, Tiki, Zhag the Zone Cop, Zoneman. Otto was created and copyrighted by Robert Baer Jr.  
  
There is an infinity of parallel universe out there, each different in their own way. But some times a bridge can connect two world or more worlds at the same time, for the better good or evil. These worlds are under close surveillance by the Zone Cops in the universe of No-Zone. (Look up Sonic Comics for more information) But even these Cops need help on cases. So after a major crossover (written by mi) of the Road Rovers, Sonic Heroes, and Garfield's Pet Force; the three teams were chosen to protect their worlds from universal attacks.  
  
Prologue...  
  
In the world of Megaman Exe, all of the famous fighting robots are now digital sprites, operated by humans. These sprites, known as Netnavis, work in cyber realm known as the Network, were the Internet is as real as a mall. One of the most famous of these netnavis and human operators are Megaman and Lan Hikari, the grandson of the inventor of the net, who save the world from people who are abusing the net, like brainwashing and cutting off air to aquatic bases. In this world, netnavis can battle each other at intense speeds and attacks beyond mortal men. But this story involves on of the most powerful and most evil of netnavis, sent to an unprepared world.  
  
In the Road Rover Universe, Cyber Version...  
  
The powerful solo netnavi known as Pharaohman, who battle and lost against Megaman and Lan, was thought to be destroyed, appeared in a beam of light in the cyber network  
  
Pharaohman just hovered above the cybernetic stone block, scanning the horizon for any threat to him.  
  
Pharaohman: (booming voice) Yes. YES! This world has no Net Navies, nor great cyber defenses. I shall go to the strongest military base and make the humans bow to my whim.  
  
Then, Pharaohman teleported away. Meanwhile, In the Real World, (not the MTV TV Show) Maru, the silent ninja dog; Dander, the timid Bull Boxer who can mimic the other rovers' powers with a touch, and Tiki, the Hawaiian Tibetan dog that can control water and fire, walked out of Mission Control's gym, after training with Mount, the drill instructor who's drills feel like drills, and Otto, the bionic German Shepard.  
  
Dander: (exhausted) I think my arms about to fall off.  
  
Tiki: (exhausted) I also believe that my arms might fall off if I have to do another performance of push-ups.  
  
Maru nodded in agreement. Than Mount and Otto walk out of the room.  
  
Mount: (sternly) You guys were terrible, you began sweat after 68 push-ups. I don't want to se moister on you guys until you done 138  
  
The three Dimensional Rovers sighed super hard.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Dander, Maru, Tiki, you three should return back to your homes for the rest of the day.  
  
Dander: (eager) Kay, I can't wait till we fight together on the battlefield.  
  
Mount: (glancing slyly at Tiki) Instead of launching them 500 feet in the air,  
  
Tiki: (glares Mount angrily) I already recited the poem of Forgiveness to the Rovers of the Road, all 5,000 verses.  
  
Mount: (mocking) I think they're all fast asleep when you were halfway done.  
  
Tiki just glared and mumbled a growl at Mount as the 3 Dimensional Rovers ventured to the Transdogmafier room. Tiki, Maru, and Dander enter the genetic altering cylinders and emerged still as Cano-sapiens.  
  
Tiki: (surprise) Why are we still in the form of canine-humanoids?  
  
Otto: (sternly) I scanned the Transdogmafier, an error has accrued in the system; it shut itself down so that no mutation occurs during transdogmodifications.  
  
Mount: (Blunt) But that never happened before, these puppies had the top ten latest programs in the field of auto-maintenance in the world.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Unable to determine cause of problem.  
  
Dander notices that a monitor, filled with static, was on. Then he notices a faint image of Pharaohman.  
  
Dander: (shock) What the?  
  
Tiki: (looks when Pharaohman fades out) What was what, fellow Rover Dander?  
  
Dander: (worried) Something that look like an Egyptian coffin just appeared on the screen.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Similar images occur in my scans of the computer systems, a foreign image of a sarcophagus is in the disrupt Transdogmafier and is currently spreading throughout other infected systems within Mission Control.  
  
Tiki: (confuse) Is that bad?  
  
Dander: (surprise) But what kind of program can do something like this?  
  
Otto: (sternly) We should use the computer in the Briefing Room to found out before it gets it gets infected as well.  
  
Maru, Mount, Dander, Tiki, and Otto dash out the Transdogmafier room.  
  
In the No-Zone Universe, Zone Cop Zhag's department...  
  
The Shepard Zone Cop, Zhag, was enjoying a dozen of doughnuts in front an infinite of screens of the parallel Road Rover Universes. Zhag is the No-Zone Cop Version of Shag, the cowardly Shepard Dog of the Road Rovers.  
  
All of the sudden, the zone alarm went off, indicating that there has been an illegal zone crossover.  
  
Zhag: (happy) Rock on! A mission.  
  
Then the shaggy dog in futurist armor then speed type a series of commands at his keyboard. On his screen appeared a humanoid robot in Zone Cop armor, he is known as Zoneman.  
  
Zoneman: (sternly) Officer Zhag, Dr. Wily in the EXE world has reformed the solo NetNavi, Pharaohman, to form Gospel EXE and Bass EXE, but the left over data has crossover into one of Rover Zones.  
  
Zhag: (annoyed) I already heard the alarm. Did you have that special PET that you had Doctor Hikari made?  
  
Zoneman: (sternly) Affirmative. Transwarping PET now!  
  
Zhag then push his chair towards Transwarper, a giant machine that sends and receives devices from other zone cops, with a 'Wee!' When he skidded to a stop, a small blue mobile computer called a PET, a Personal Exploration Terminal. Zhag held up the small device to his face.  
  
Zhag: (smug) Ready to go, Canoman?  
  
Then a human like sprite appeared on the screen. He had the typical Road Rover field uniform, a blue jumpsuit with sliver plating, but in a form of a leotard. He had a Blue helmet with sliver markings. He had the Road rover Emblem, a barking dog, on his chest and on the sides of his helmet. He had green eyes. The only thing odd about him he had dog-ears popping out of his helmet. This Netnavi is known as Canoman  
  
Canoman: (happy) Lets blast Pharaohman into millions of fragments!  
  
Zhag then scooted towards the computer where Zoneman was still on the line.  
  
Zoneman: (sternly) I'll jack into cyberspace and assist.  
  
Zhag: (smug) I'll meet up with the Rovers and tell him the situation.  
  
Zoneman: (sternly) Roger, I'm now commencing jacking in.  
  
Zoneman then turned into a series blocks with blue outlines and then reformed in the words 'LOGGINGIN' and then a computerize male voice, coming from nowhere, said, "Zoneman, logging in," and the words then again turned into cubes again and dissipated while Zhag press a button on his belt that open a yellow vortex behind them that soon engulfed him.  
  
Zhag: (disappointed) I hate this part, no matter how cool it looks.  
  
Then Zhag disappeared in a huge flash  
  
In the Road Rover Universe, Real version...  
  
Otto was link to the computer via a wireless connection through his eyes.  
  
Otto: (sternly) I'm still unable to identify what is causing infecting but if I stay connected, I'll get infected as well.  
  
Tiki: (worried) Oh, most horrible tidings!  
  
Mount: (whispers to Maru) The heck is a 'tiding' anyway?  
  
Maru just shrug as Otto continued.  
  
Otto: (sternly) But so far I can hypothesis that this virus exist on different plan of network then our cyber-protection programs.  
  
Dander: (mild) So what you're saying is that we can hurt it, but it can hurt us, right?  
  
Otto: (sternly) Affirmative.  
  
Tiki: (worried) Are you saying, victory for us is unfeasible? That we are vanquished before the Dimensional Rovers have a mission? (Loud) THAT DANDER AND I SHALL NEVER FIGHT SIDE BY SIDE IN A LIFE OR DEATH BATTLE? THAT ALL THE TRAINING THAT WE PERFORMED IS ALL BUT FOR NOTHING?  
  
Dander was blushing uncontrollable while Mount was being rude.  
  
Mount: (smug) All these answers and more, next week on Dimensional Rovers.  
  
Dander: (ignores Mount and notices that Maru is thinking) Maru, what are you doing?  
  
Then Maru's facial expression showed that he had empathy. He snapped his fingers and then dash out the room.  
  
Dander: (chasing after him) Hey! Wait up, Maru!  
  
Soon Tiki and Otto went after, leaving Mount alone.  
  
Mount: (smug) I'm staying right here, nowhere else is safe in this whack- out computer kennel.  
  
Then the console behind Mount began to give out long waves of sparks.  
  
Mount: (sternly) Well, when in Rome, (scared) Run like crazy when everything is falling apart around you! (Loud) WAIT UP GUYS!  
  
Then Mount ran after the others.  
  
The five entered the Transwarper Room, a device base on the transdogmafier and a magical cauldron given to the original Road Rovers by Pet Force (look up Fur Chronicles: Pet Force and Road Rovers.) Used by the Dimensional Rovers that sends them to other universes, Mount catch on what Maru was thinking.  
  
Mount: (happy) Ah, we can use the transwarper to send us to that computer realm that weird data thing guy is and whoop his cyber-butt.  
  
Otto: (sternly) That seems highly possible. My scans detect that this machine has been turned off, so the virus does not infect it yet, but it will be in a short time after it is turned on, so it might not work probably. I'll handle the controls and bypass the safety controls.  
  
Mount: (worried) WHOA! Hold up, Mattlock. Are you saying that we might end up with tails for nose or heads on the wrong bodies?  
  
Otto: (sternly) High percentage of mishap, but is only solution of high percent of victory.  
  
Tiki: (happy) Glorious! Us Dimensional Rovers are going on our first mission!  
  
Dander: (scared) I'm a little nervous about all of this,  
  
Otto: (sternly) If anything happens to you, I can the 'Life Thread Program' to pull you back, you'll also return back into normal cano-sapiens.  
  
Dander: (calm) Thanks, Otto. That helps me a lot.  
  
Maru, Mount, Tiki and Dander step in the machine.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Powering up transwarper,  
  
The machine hummed lowly.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Transwarping: Dander, Maru, Tiki, Mount, NOW!  
  
There was a big flash, but Otto's sensors kept him in track on what's happening.  
  
Otto: (sternly) An error has accrued,  
  
Mount and Dander step out of the machine, while Maru and Tiki were in cyber space.  
  
Mount: (sternly) The viruses infected the transwarper only to hold half of us back.  
  
Dander: (worried) I hope Tiki and Maru are okay,  
  
Otto: (sternly) I'm keeping track on theme through the monitor.  
  
Mount and Dander crowed around Otto to see Pharaohman on the screen  
  
Mount: (Angry) That's the digital-dork that screwing around Mission Control? He looks like a Grade-D sarcophagus made in a high school art class.  
  
Dander: (scared) That what I saw in the monitor before, it has to be him.  
  
In Road Rover Cyber Space...  
  
Pharaohman was continuing to summon viruses, like MetGuards and Anacondas, to destroy the Road Rover Cyber Mainframe.  
  
Pharaohman: (sinister) YES MY MINONS break through the Dog's vital information, and I shall soon rule this planet and the UNIVERSE!  
  
Then two beams of yellow light crashed behind Pharaohman and reformed into Maru and Tiki.  
  
Tiki: (cheerful) Glorious, the first time I have been transwarped into parallel universe!  
  
Pharaohman: (turns around and yells) INTRUDERS!  
  
And he aimed his index finger between Maru and Tiki and fired a pink laser from it. The two dogs evaded behind some stone blocks.  
  
Tiki: (cocky) Have no fear, Maru, for I shall use my powers to save us.  
  
The Tiki slowly raised her hands in the air, with fingers twitching. But then stops after she soon realized something.  
  
Tiki: (embarrassed) Opps, there is neither water nor fire for which I can control in this realm.  
  
In the real world, Dander, Mount and Otto can do nothing but to see Tiki and Maru on the robes in a world where they can enter.  
  
Dander: (slammed his fists against the console) I can't stand this, is there nothing we can do?  
  
Mount and Otto: (glance at the door) Someone is here.  
  
Mount: (childish) Jinx, you can say a word till some says your full name in Spanish five times fast.  
  
Mount walks towards the door.  
  
Mount: (childish) It opens side ways, Mac.  
  
Voice on other side: (childish) Thanks, dawg.  
  
Then the door began to open by the hands of Zhag, the Zone Cop.  
  
Otto: (after scanning Zhag) Shag?  
  
Mount pinched the side Otto's arm.  
  
Otto: (confuse) What was that for?  
  
Mount: (grins) You talked before any one said your name, that's the rules of jinx.  
  
Zhag: (laughs) I miss the great Otto being jinx? Oh man, I should see the look on his face. (Embarrassed) Oh wait, I did. Any way, I'm not Shag; I'm his No-Zone version, Zhag the Zone Cop.  
  
Dander: (glares dully at Zhag, Otto, and Mount) Guys, can we get back to the topic.  
  
Zhag: (calm) Kay, Kay, chill out. Any way, I'm one of many Zone Cops, who are moderators of parallel universes and keeps them in track.  
  
Mount: (sarcastic) Well, you guys did bang-up job when Vetvix enter in this world a few months ago.  
  
Zhag: (laughs) Err, sorry about that, it did made one heck of a paper work in No-Zone. (Sternly) Anyway, the thing that infected your computers is a netnavi call Pharaohman from the Megaman Zone. He is very powerful netnavi that almost destroyed an entire city. He is bent on destroying everything human in this world. Another Zone Cop, know as Zoneman, is currently in your cyber mainframe, helping your friends to take down Pharaohman.  
  
Mount: (angry) Well where is the guy?  
  
Zoneman: (from the PC) I'm right here. I'm loading up battle-chip data for Maru and Tiki.  
  
Zhag: (walks over to Dander) Here, use these to help your girlfriend,  
  
Zhag gave Dander Canoman's PET and some battle-chips.  
  
Dander: (curious) What are these?  
  
Canoman: (pops on PET screen) Hiya, Dander. I'm Canoman, you Netnavi. Plug me into the Transwarper.  
  
Zhag: (laughs) Don't forget to say, 'Jack In! Canoman EXE, power up!'  
  
Dander walks over towards the transwarper and pulls out a wire from the PET and inserted it into a jack in the transwarper.  
  
Dander: (shouts) JACK IN! CANOMAN EXE, POWER UP!  
  
Mount: (determined) I'll cover Maru. Otto, you'll cover Tiki.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Roger.  
  
Zhag: (smiles) AND I'LL EAT POTATOES CHIPS ON THE COUCH!  
  
Mount, Otto, Zoneman, Dander: (angry) NO!!!!  
  
In cyber realm, Tiki and Maru was running from a blue energy wave, with Tiki screaming all the way. Canoman jumped into action and fired his 'Cano- Cannon' and canceled out the opposing blast.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Aqua-Sword, download!  
  
Mount: (yells) Cyber-Sword, download!  
  
Maru's and Tiki's right arms reformed into swords  
  
Tiki: (happy) Marvelous!  
  
Canoman: (happy) That the coolest thing about netnavis, their bodies can be reform into cool weapons.  
  
Tiki: (happy) Thank you ever so much for that tip, Mister...  
  
Canoman: (blunt) Canoman, the Road Rover netnavi, at your service, ma'am  
  
Tiki and Maru then slash through the Met-Guards and snake viruses and cause them to be deleted.  
  
Tiki: (yelling) NOW WE ARE THE ONES WHO ARE KICKING BUTT!  
  
Then a stone statue, in a crude resemblance to Anibus, appeared behind Tiki. The statute's eyes glowed red as it charged up its laser.  
  
Mount: (yelling) WIDE-SWORD! Download!  
  
Maru's left arm reformed into a wide blade sword and then he charge at the statue and chop it in three with his blade arms. Meanwhile, Canoman and Zoneman were battling against Pharaohman.  
  
Dander: (yells) Mini-Boomer Battle Chip In, Download!  
  
Then a blue and green colored sphere appeared in Canoman's hand.  
  
Canoman: (throwing bombs) Take this, you crazy coffin!  
  
After each bomb Canoman threw, another one appeared in his hands ready to destroy Pharaohman.  
  
Zoneman: (raise his arms in the air) Rock Cube!  
  
A rock cube appeared above Pharaohman and was sent crashing down on him. Leaving him in a cloud of dust.  
  
Pharaohman: (loud booming voice) YOU ARGONT FOOLS! YOU WISH TO FIGHT AGAINST ME? I SHALL DESTORY YOU ALL!  
  
Then a red sphere began to grow from the smoke, deleting nearby viruses.  
  
Dander: (unhooking PET wire) Jack out, Canoman!  
  
Then Canoman and Zoneman turned into the words 'LOGGINGOUT' and a male computer voice said, "Canoman: Zoneman: Logging out." And Canoman reappeared on the PET screen while a past out Zoneman lied on the floor.  
  
Otto: (worried) Maru, Tiki, Get out of there! That energy sphere has disabled the program that supposes to bring you back here.  
  
Dander: !!!  
  
Mount: (worried) That blast is deleting everything that's in its path.  
  
Otto: (sternly) That's not all, Pharaohman, still within the center of sphere, has sent a command to a nuclear armed satellite, disguised as a Road Rover command. When the command kicks in, the satellite will crash into the North Pole, causing them to melt and flood the world. All of this in ten minutes and 43.33 seconds. We need to stop Pharaohman before then. But the energy is keeping him form us.  
  
Dander: (nervous) I'll do it. I'm immune to energy base weapons, so that sphere might not affect me. Otto, I'll need to copy your powers.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Permission Denied!  
  
Dander: (concerned) You were willing to send me in there before!  
  
Otto: (sternly) That was before we discovered what we were up against.  
  
Dander: (thinking) I know that this is dangerous, but I need to prove myself creditable to be Road Rover. I have no battle skills and my only ability is mimicking the other Rovers' abilities. (Solemn) Sorry, Otto.  
  
Then Dander step up to Otto and put his hand on his shoulder, requiring Otto's abilities. (Author's Note: Even though Otto's powers were mechanical, Dander's mimicking ability works on everything, like ray guns.)  
  
The Dander dashed towards the Transwarper, activating it with Otto's special wireless connection ability, and disappeared in a blinding flash.  
  
In cyber realm...  
  
The Rovers were dashing as fast they could to stay ahead of the energy shockwave when they see something flashing between, only Tiki manage to see whom it was.  
  
Tiki: (confuse) Dander?  
  
It was in fact, Dander. The digitalized dog ran right into sphere with no fear. Soon he found Pharaohman in the center.  
  
Dander: (to himself) Here I go! (Looks at battle-chip in his hand) GOLD- FIST Battle Chip, absorption!  
  
Then Dander squeezes hard on the chip and his hand turn into gold.  
  
Pharaohman: (booming voice) You don't stand a chance against me.  
  
Pharaohman extended his arm and finger and fired his death ray at Dander, who already put up a force shield, and absorb the attack. Dander rushed at Pharaohman, then a back flip and fire heat rays from his eyes. Dander landed gracefully behind Pharaohman and charged him head on, Pharaohman countered with a mega blast from his hands, which sent Dander, who was in his force field, flying. Pharaohman teleported above Dander and slammed atop of him, but Dander teleported himself away just in time to appear above the Egyptian Netnavi and gave him a fierce pluming in the face. Pharaohman's eyes glowed green and fire a blast ray right in Dander's face, broke his shield, and sent him flying to a block.  
  
Dander: (thinking) Oh no! My energy absorption ability doesn't work to its fullest, I can only take one can of attack at a time from here. And I can feel Otto's power fading away. I have to end this now!  
  
Dander dash towards Pharaohman, with his eyes close and not caring what going to happen to him. Then Pharaohman began to fade out in static  
  
Pharaohman: (booming voice) IMPOSSIBLE! THESE MONGRELS SHALL NOT DEFEAT ME! I AM THE ULTIMATE SOLO-NETNAVI!  
  
Then Pharaohman turn into a wire-frame model and then faded completely out in data fragments. Then Dander hit the air and opened his to see his opponent as disappeared. And soon the energy sphere faded away. Then Dander disappeared with a loud boom and reappeared in Road Rover Mission Control where Zoneman, Tiki, and Maru are there.  
  
Dander: (confused) What happen?  
  
Zoneman: (sternly) The Road Rover operative known as Otto has sealed Pharaohman in a blank floppy discs after you had weakened him, operative Dander. When the energy sphere faded, the Life Thread Program went back online and we used it send you, Tiki, and Maru back into the real world.  
  
Canoman: (chuckles) A bit too close for comfort for all us.  
  
Mount: (disappointed) Dander, you just earned a briefing with the Master.  
  
Dander just gulped and looked down at the floor, knowing what he did wrong.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Tomorrow, now you need to return to your owner.  
  
Dander: (solemn) Yes, sir.  
  
Zoneman made an energy barrier around the disc where Pharaohman lead dormant.  
  
Zoneman: (sternly) I shall return to No-Zone and keep make close observation that Pharaohman shall not escape. Farewell.  
  
Then Zoneman teleported away.  
  
Zhag: (laughs) See ya guys later,  
  
Then Zhag vanished like Zoneman.  
  
Four weeks after the Pharaohman incident...  
  
It became official, Canoman became a member of the Road Rovers for intense internet search and handle things Around mission control while Dander was suspended on non-Dimensional Rover missions for a month, with the exception of training and washing and tuning the vehicles in the motor pool. Also The Rovers learned that Master gets his information on universal dangers from the Zone Cops.  
  
Dander was walking down the hall, all scuffed up from working on the vehicles in the motor pool, heading home. But Mount and Otto watching him from behind.  
  
Otto: (sternly) I am not detecting any significant alterations in Dander's bodily functions.  
  
Mount: (blunt) Yea, he also seems like he hasn't change a bit.  
  
Otto: (sternly) Why are we spying on Dander?  
  
Mount: (blunt) Dander seemed different when he acquired your powers, like he was influenced to fight Pharaohman by someone other then himself.  
  
Otto just glared at Mount and then glance over to Dander.  
  
Mount: (concern) We might need to keep an eye on that Bull Boxer, he could have great powers that only the future can tell us. 


	3. Boys in Blue

The Boys in Blue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Road Rovers, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Kakusho, or Megaman characters or situation. Sean 'Shun' Obihiro and Freezeman.exe are copyrighted by Capcom. Kazuma Kuwabara and Koenma are own copyrighted by Yoshihiro Togashi. Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Noah Kaiba, and Gozaburo Kaiba are copyrighted to 4Kids Entertainment/ TV Tokyo. Kaibaman is own by Konami, Zone Cops characters and situations were created by Sega/Archie Comics. I did create Mount, Dander, Maru, Tiki, and Canoman exe. Ivy is a creation of Shannon Munns. Growler, and Matrix are creations of McCracken. Ultra, Spike, King, and the whole Lost pack concept is created by Robert Baer Jr. I just did this fanfic with this character because it would be cool and never meant to break any copyright laws.

It was calm spring day in Domino City. In a Street Rover that was driving around the skyscraper buildings were the Bull Boxer known as Dander, the tantalizing Tibetan Mastiff that is Tiki; the every annoying Mount, the Czech Wolf Dog; and Maru, the silent Tosa Inu, who was driving the dog-theme vehicle. Dander and Tiki were in the back and both were disappointed of the characteristics of their 'fearless'.

Dander: (mumbles) I can't believe Mount tried to weasel out of this mission.

Tiki: (sighing) He always does that and gives us the large slabs that represents his responsibility as a Rover of the Road.

Dander: (mumbles) What amazes me more is that he pestered Colleen to the letter to get her to him hard enough to be excuse from his works.

Tiki: (sighs) And yet he is leader of our small band of canine champions. Mount abuses his position, a true leader leads by example.

Mount: (points out) Look, another red car! That puts me in the lead with 34 while the rest of you losers have zero.

Dander: (under his breath) Of course we're at zero, you keep changing the rules so you can win.

Mount: (smirks) The leader as the right to boss around his team anyway he finds fit.

Canoman: (popping on PET Screen) Relax guys, we're meeting some very interesting characters from the Megaman world. According to Road Rover Files, one is a major of Digital Dimensional Technology.

Dander: (hold PET up to his face) Really? What makes him so special? He is human right?

Canoman: He's more than that, he has done some amazing things and he's still only a kid; here, let me show you.

Canoman then opens a window with a detail profile. They all awed in amazement.

Canoman: (from PET) His name is Sean Obihiro. He's from a Megaman World, he also lost both of his parents. He was sent to abusive guardians and his only outlet for joy was surfing the net. The portfolio doesn't give much detail on how he was recruited by the ZoneCops.

Meanwhile, in another side of Domino City, the spiritual swordsman, Kazuma Kuwabara, takes a walk down town. His curly red 'funnel' hair is wafting in the breeze as he wears his lucky Blue School Jacket.

Kuwabara: (thinking) Alright, Kuwabara, keep your eye on the prize. Koenma himself appointed you this universe's Dimensional Detective, so that makes you under the ladder of Urameshi and pretty soon, you'll raise to a higher level than that Spirit Gun looser and a better reason for Yukina to like you. All you need to do is to meet up with a kid and a bunch of dogs across town, that's just a cake walk. It's just… (out loud) IT'S JUST SO COOL! I knew my Dimension Sword was wicked, but this is like a dream come true!

In the top floor of the game company, KaibaCorp, the head chairman, high school student and duelist Seto Kaiba, was checking his e-mail in his blue school jacket, when his baby brother Mokuba came in.

Mokuba: (curious) Anything new, Seto?

Seto: (sternly) Same old, same (surprise) Wait! What's this? I programmed e-mail flitter to block and delete any mail that isn't KaibaCorp business, but this little 'fan-mail' managed to bypass the entire system!

Mokuba: (curious) Is it from that Rebecca girl? She managed to bypass our security system once.

Seto: (growling) No! Scans show no special programming, just a message. This e-mail almost seems like it got by the system like it was hand delivered.

Mokuba: (curious) What's it says?

Seto: (reading out loud) 'Want to play Duel Monsters to a whole new level? Meet me at Domino Hill at 4 o'clock today. And believe me, this a good chance for your company to wash off after your little run-in with Dartz.'

Mokuba: (concern) What do you want to do, Seto? Hardly anyone knows about that incident and Four O'clock is in less an hour

Seto: (pressing intercom button) Roland, cancel all of my meetings and hold all my calls till I get back. Get my jet ready. (Getting up) Let's go, Mokuba.

The two then walk out of the office and took the elevator to the rooftop. From there they saw Seto's personal jet in shape of Seto's favorite Duel Monster card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The two brothers claimed onboard and took off into the blue and white sky.

Domino Hill, 3:55.

A young boy sat on the grassy plan, patiently swaying back and forth. He wore a pair of black pants, a blue jacket with white streaks on the sides covered his black t-shirt. A laptop was strap to his back by a special holder. His hair was an incredibly faded shade of brown brown, almost gray, and his eyes were rupee red. This lonely boy's name is Sean Obihiro. The young man's laptop began to beep with an incoming transmission.

Sean: (setting up his laptop) Did you sent the e-mail, Freezeman?

And image of a tall and lean netnavi appeared on the screen. His body was mostly made of ice. Only black armor with a green outline covered his upper torso, arms, and legs. Ice crystals were lined in a row on the legs and arms. His hands and fingers, which were also made of ice, were huge and sharp. This notorious looking navi is Freezeman.

Freezeman: (sternly) I've sent the email and The Kaiba Brothers are on their way.

Sean: (blunt) Good, now we'll wait for them, Kuwabara, and the Dimensional Rovers.

Kuwabara: (from the behind) Ow! Frag'n root almost made me trip! (sees Sean) Hey, you're not from here, are you?

Sean: (smirks) Depends on what you mean by 'here'.

Kuwabara: (sternly) You're from another world, and not just the spirit world. I can sense that your chi is 'different' from anyone, or anything, I've met.

Sean: (smiling) Very good. Your spirit awareness is as great as they told me.

Kuwabara: (curious) What they told you?

Sean: (blunt) Mediocre.

Kuwabara: (forming a spirit sword) Mind saying that again, Kid?

Sean: (smiling) I'm only saying what they said. Personal, I think you're a top contender.

Kuwabara: (smug) Well, when you hang on the streets, like I have, you'll learn a lot.

Sean: I agree entirely.

Kuwabara: (smug) And of course, who's better fitted to be Dimensional Detective than me, Kazuma- (Kuwabara gets cut off by Kaiba's Jet which is coming down for a landing)

Seto: (looking out) These losers better have something worth my troubles.

Kuwabara: (upset) Hey, what kind of moron flies a jet in forest? You're disrupting the ecosystem, scaring the little critters, and most importantly of all: YOUR JET GOT DIRT IN MY DO!

The custom jet's cock pit opened open and the two young stock holders approach to both the street fighter and computer hacker.

Sean: (cheery) Howdy!

Seto: Hmp!

Kuwabara: (sarcastic) Well I hate to see him when he's holding a grudge.

Sean: (cheery) Now We'll wait for the others. (looks at watch) I wonder what's taking them so long.

Meanwhile…

The Street Rover was stuck in an alley; both sides were cut off by garbage trucks.

Dander: (sighing) We just had to take a short cut in the business section of town on garbage day. They have to go through 20 stories of garbage.

Tiki: (concern) We're going to be here so long that it'll overlap our schedule to meet the boy named Sean.

Canoman: From my research and study of the garbage men's time reports and scheduling, they'll be done in 25 minutes.

Dander: (nervously blushing) So Tiki… you want to talk… about…. Stuff?

Canoman: (smiling) I think I should leave you two- I mean, I should be in hibernation mode, saving power when it's needed. (screen goes black.)

Dander: So, Ti, umm….Learned any new trick?

Tiki: (smiling) Why yes (sees a water puddle) I shall show you.

Tiki then began to twirl her finger against the window and the small body of water rose and followed the tempo.

Dander: (smiling) That's nice.

Tiki: And how is your energy manipulation, Dander?

Dander: (lowers his head) Oh… not too well.

Tiki: (cheery) Oh, Dander it was only a few blown fuses, (less) a few brunt devices, (lowly) and three explosions (uncomfortable) and a black out in half a state (cherry) but was the smallest state, Rhode Island.

Dander: (sighing) It's hard enough to control it at all; and when I finally do something right, it blows up right in my face. I don't know why you stick with me. When you can-(Tiki puts her finger on Dander mouth to stop him.)

Tiki: Dander, you are special to me because you're kind and gentle. But most importantly, you are the only you here. And you did vanquished the tyrant NetNavi, Pharaohman.

Dander: (blushing) Ummm…ya, but I didn't really beat him. Canoman and Zoneman took a couple a good whacks at him and besides, I just weaken Pharaohman enough for him to be sealed in a Floppy Disc.

Tiki: (smiling) But it's how you did that matters. You went in, and ignored the consequences that may fall upon you, when you heard that we're in trouble. And to me. that truly makes you a hero.

Dander then blushes and smiles warmly to Tiki.

Seto waited impatiently by his jet.

Seto: (gruffly) If I wanted to wait this long for a bunch of mutts, I'll wait for Joey Wheeler to become a worthy duelist.

Kuwabara: (upset) Shut up, bowl job. The Road Rovers are heroes, you should show some respect.

Seto: hmph!

Sean: (gets between the two) Hold on you two. (to Kaiba) Here you go, Mr. Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba receives a PET. Seto's navi, Kaibaman, looks almost like him, down to white no-sleeve trench coat. The only difference is that Kaibaman has a long neon green ponytail coming out of his Blue Eyes White Dragon mask. The personal insignia was that of Kaiba Corp. A 'K' and 'C', was on the PET and Kaibaman's belt buckle.

Kaibaman: Greetings, Master Seto. I'm your loyal netnavi.

Kuwabara: (amaze) Hey, why don't I get one?

Sean: This is a custom built PET, Seto. You can use your Duel Monster cards to increase Kaibman's powers in battle via a card scanner.

Seto: (sternly) I'm still waiting to be impressed.

Mokuba: (from the jet) Big Brother, please be nice. (to Kaibaman) It's a pleasure to meet you.

Kaibaman: (to Mokuba) It's good to see you too, Mokie.

Mokuba: (shocked) Seto used to call me.

Kaibaman: (sternly) It was before Gozaburo adopted you and Master Kaiba, correct? You also miss how Master Kaiba used to call you that too, right?

Mokuba: (thinking) How could he know that? They only time me and Seto ever talked about that was when we're in that virtual world with- Can it be? Could this be Noah? (looking at Seto) I wonder if Seto knows, he is a master strategist. I hope he forgive Noah for what he done to us.

Seto: (sternly) Okay, I'll give this thing a test drive.

Kuwabara: (yelling) WHAT ABOUT ME?

Seto: (sternly) Keep your voice down, unless you want to sound more like a frog than now.

Sean: (smiling) Sorry, Kazuma, but since Seto is ahead of a multimillion technology company, he can get a PET to its fullest potential.

: (evil tune) Not to mention to getting us rich to the fullest potential.

As gas bomb then rolled to next to the jet.

Seto: (yelling) Mokuba! Close the cockpit now!

The younger raven hair sibling obeyed his older chestnut hair counterpart's orders and sealed himself in the dragon theme plane. Kaiba's PET model includes an infrared jacking system, meaning that he can jack into appropriate appliance at shooting range and be able to transmit battle data anywhere.

Kaiba: (pointing at the Jet's sensor) JACK IN, KAIBAMAN!

A red beam of hope fired from the white hand-held and into the jet. With the dragon/warrior theme navi at the controls, Kaibaman started the boosters and the jet zoomed off. The gas soon drains the consciousness of or three boys in blues. Shortly after that, Kuwabara woke up in a cell built around a low ceiling part of a cave. A quick survey from his point of view show him that the cave was still in use, computers were beeping, crates marked with recent dates were piled up, almost like a supply room. Kaiba and Sean were lock up with him in the same cell

Kuwabara: (shaking the two) Wake up, guys! I think we've been kidnapped.

Seto: (coming to) What was your first clue?

Sean: (stern) I think I know who did this.

Then a ruff looking beagle cano-sapien named Ultra step into view.

Sean: (stern) Ultra… leader of the Lost Pack.

Ultra: (smirks) It seems that my reputation precedes me.

Seto: (gruffly) Of what, being a psychotic dork? In every news report I've read, the Road Rovers constantly have you on the run with your tail between your legs.

A male pit bull named King, two male German Shepherds named Matrix and Growler, and a female Rottiweller named Ivy jump into view after that remark

Ultra: (angry) Shut up, human. My ship's science officer managed to hack through Road Rover security and found out about this invention exchange and also a little dirt about you too. Seto Kaiba: You're the son of Gozaburo Kaiba, head of the military manufacturing company known as Kaiba Corp. Do you know how many people suffered from that man's greed? Kazuma Kuwabara: Has a very bad mean streak. Nothing recently but still you still have a pathetic life. (to Sean) Your profile has a very complex security detail but I'm sure you're the one who's going to update the Rovers' technology.

Seto: (sighs) Oh for the love of Pete, I've been captured by a bunch of crazy, misinformed, stupid canines. (angry) First off, Gozaburo Kaiba was a greedy, cold-hearted psycho-path. Second, I'm his adopted son against. Third, I demolished the Kaiba Corp you know into oblivion and started a new Kaiba Corp. And finally: Yes, I do know what the old man has done.

Sean: (nodding) That's right, the new company now focuses on improving games. In fact, Mr. Kaiba here has recently opened a amusement park for orphans. Where were you, robbing a man's merchandise while you could have bought it for a buck, ya Snoopy Wanna-Be?

King: (angry) Shut up, you two little brats!

Seto: (sternly) I was already done.

Matrix: (angry) SHUT IT. You have no position to make wise cracks!

Growler: (to Kuwabara) What about you, red head? Have anything to say to use?

Kuwabara: (sternly) I'm not wasting no more than one sentence on you low lives.

Seto: (blunt) That's good news for my eardrums.

Ivy: (angry) Be Silent!

Sean: (upset) If it didn't work the first two times, what makes you so sure it will work the third time, miss?

Ivy: (angry) Why you little-

Ivy then began to use her powers of telekinesis to lift Sean off the ground. Kuwabara's blood boiled as Ivy laugh at her victim's discomfort.

Kuwabara: (yelling) DIMENSIONAL SOWRD!

A fiery blade of yellow spirit energy burst from Kuwabara's hand. With one quick swing at the air between Ivy and Sean. And sure enough, the young lad fall to the ground.

Ivy: (scared) My powers! Their gone! (to Kuwabara) What have done?

Kuwabara: (sternly) In a nutshell, my Dimensional Sword can cut anything that's in another level of existence, like your physic powers for example.

Seto: (blunt) You just used more than one sentence on these mutts, tough guy.

Kuwabara: (angry) Shut Up, Rich Boy!

Ultra: (angry) That's why my crew and I are against humans! They're pure evil! All they do is care for themselves and spread despair to others!

Ivy: (angry) They're heartless!

Growler/Matrix: (angry) They're weak!

King: (angry) Their destruction is longer over due!

Sean: (blunt) I was just like you once.

The Lost Pack became silent.

Sean: (darkly) Ha! Let me guess your team is made up of canines with bad pasts and want to do nothing but breaking-even with those who have it better than them. An eye for an eye and all that bull, right?

Ultra: ……

Sean: (darkly) You and your crew could've gone somewhere else, where the humans you spite so much can never find you. You could have given all abused dogs a better life, but you recruit them for a war that doesn't even exist.

Ivy: (upset) What makes you so sure about us?

Sean gives Ivy a, cold, hard, dark glare.

Sean: (darkly) What part of "I was just like you" didn't you understand? I was part of a net-mafia, composed of people who had bad lives and got their justice by killings and destruction through the cyberworld, a thing that can inflict both great peace and evil on the world. My story is like this: my real parents died in a sabotage plane crash and I was force to live with abusive relatives. So you see, you are not the only ones who have it bad, but you and your Lost Pack just think destruction is the only cure to end you affairs. You say you're better than humans, but you're just proving that you're just the same in moral standards. And you have done terrible things for your 'just cause'. Even though you might not feel any regret now, but it will come back to haunt you. And when that time come … (cheery) I'll be there for you with open arms.

Everyone!

Sean: (smiling) Come on, just because I have a bad life doesn't mean I should miserable and creepy about it. I have gotten a whole lot better because I have friends who understand and support me.

Seto/Ultra: (annoyed) You-are-NUTS!

Sean: (smiling) You know I'm right. (sees his laptop and Kaiba's PET across the Cave) May we please have our stuff back back?

King: (angry) What do you think, twerp?

Seto: (sternly) My little brother is in my jet, being piloted by that gnat-navi. So anything done to that oversize Gameboy, affects him. And if he's hurt, I'll have no guilty conscience to rebuild Kaiba Corp.'s weapons for the sole purpose to hunt you down and skin you alive.

Ultra: (laughing) Aha! That proves that you humans are pure evil! You use mindless destruction instead of compromise for your problems!

Seto: (blunt) Isn't that what you're doing?

Sean: (happy) You guys must have high expectations for us.

Lost Pack: (angry) WE DO NOT!

Ultra: (to Sean) Are you always this insane, kid?

Sean: (smiling) Name's Sean Obihiro. (sternly) And for a small period of time, I was just as you, Ultra. Freezeman, Teleport Now!

After hearing the order, Freezeman activates one of the computer's custom upgrades from Sean's visit in No-Zone: A teleportation chip that can teleport the thin computer in a short distance. The thin computer disappeared and reappeared in Sean's hands, who was giving off a cocky smile on his face. Sean then plopped down and began to type on his computer. Matrix pulls out the keys and unlocks the cage in a frantic manner. He originally planed to crush the computer with his super-strength, but Kuwabara intervene by tightly griping his wrist.

Matrix: (amazed) What the –

Kuwabara: (angry) Don't you even dare swear! There is a lady present and it's discourteous to cruse anytime anyway.

As the two brutes began to fight, Seto began to walk to his PET with a face voided of emotion. Spike and Growler got in his way, but the young C.E.O avoided them with one step-dodges.

Shortly after having his PET in hand, Ivy came charging at Kaiba with a pipe. Kaiba, using sleek arm moves thanks to intense dueling, push to rowdy rottiweller to the floor.

Ivy: (angry) You monster!

Sean: (blunt, eyes on screen) It was self-defense, like a dog baring its teeth to an aggressive assailant. And besides, he could've done worst. (thinks out loud) Seto could've slap or punch you, he could even grabbed the pipe, flung you to a wall, deal a serious blow and use the pipe to bash your head-( sees that everyone is looking at him with shock and appalled expressions) Ummmm… never mind.

Ultra: (yelling at Sean) And just what are you doing?

Sean: (smiling) Making a full detail map of our location and sending to Road Rover Mission Control, so they can bomb the dickens out of this place.

Ultra: (walking up to Sean) What! You lie, and I'll prove it.

As soon as Ultra's hand touches Sean's computer, the young lad's friendly eyes darken. In an instinctive act of rage, Sean swiftly shut the laptop, swooshes it in his backpack, and gave a 'floor sweep' kick to his opponent.

Sean: (apologizing) I'm sorry, I was bullied a lot and I get very sensitive when people whom I'm uncomfortable touch my computer. (smiles) But I hope to change that when you and I become friends.

Ultra:(yelling) SHUT UP!

Matrix: (punching Kuwabara) Why won't you go down?

Kuwabara: (punching Matrix) I've been through worst, pal!

Ultra: ( yelling) Break away, Matrix! It's pointless to waste our cause on these homicide maniacs.

Seto: (blunt) That was a weak and cheap excuse to make yourselves as the better man-Oops, you're not a man, which means your nothing!

Ultra: (angry) SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! (to his communicator) Beam us up!

The five crazed canine criminals then disappeared in flash.

Seto: (sighing) Finally. (to PET) Kaibaman!

Kaibaman: (appearing on screen) Yes, Sir?

Seto: Report.

Kaibaman: Master Mokuba was concerned about you, so I homed on you using the PET as the tracking device. I'm a half a mile from you location. Good thing the jet has super silent engines and its color makes it invisible in calm skies. Report here immediately!

Kaibaman: Yes, Sir.

Kuwabara: (to Sean) So you could really draw a readable map?

Sean: (smiling) Ya, I'm the best painter in my class (opens his laptop) Take a look.

Kuwabara leaned forward to the screen while Seto, who was just curious, watch form afar. On the screen, a black and white color picture of a cave done by a kindergartner. Above the crudely done piece of art were the words "MONKEYS ALWAYS LOOK"

Kuwabara: (sarcastic) What class was that? Beginner's Picasso?

Kaiba's jet is heard not too far and soon after, the younger of the Kaiba brothers ran towards and embrace the elder.

Mokuba: (crying) Big Brother, I was so worried, Kaibaman told me that you're kidnapped by the Lost Pack. I thought they would-

Seto: (patting his head) It's okay, Mokuba. I'm still here.

Mokuba: SNIFF I just couldn't stand the thought if I was to be alone without you!

Sean: (thinking) Before they're adopted, Seto' and Mokuba's original guardians dump them off to the orphanage when the money was gone, shattering the trust of others. Then Gozaburo waltzed in and filled Seto's mind to that of a cold hearted corporate tyrant. Mokuba manage to save a tiny ounce of older brother's innocence. And then a young boy named Yugi Muto, whose grandfather Seto devastated by a heartless act, destroyed the dark void in Seto's mind and let the light shine through. (smiles) Lord only knows what would have happened if Ultra or me had someone supporting back in our younger days. Basically a whole lot better.

Kuwabara: (thinking) How can that little kid be the younger brother to cold hearted jerk?

Mokuba: (sees Kuwabara's face) WHOA! Kazuma, did a cat drag you in here after he clubbed you with an ugly stick?

Kuwabara: (thinking) I'm starting to see the resemblance.

Sean: (typing on the computer) I'm informing our contacts of our new location. (sarcastic) We can't have Kaibaboy here waste precious fuel, can we?

Seto: (blunt) Dang Straight.

Kuwabara: (upset) And how are you going to inform them? You're not gonna send that them your map are?

Sean: (showing Kuwabara the screen) Of course not, I'm using a picture from a surveillance satellite and add a few details, like the cave we're in.

Kuwabara: (confuse) How do you know which cave we're in?

Mokuba: (looking at the screen) There's only one cave in this entire area, Kazuma.

Seto: (muttering) Dolt.

After a bumpy ride up hilled, the Street Rover reached its designation. But, unfortunate for the Rovers, their associates were nowhere to be seen.

Tiki: (concern) Have we been tardy?

Maru shows Tiki his watch, they were only a few minutes late.

Tiki: (concern) Oh where, Oh where can our allies be?

Canoman: (beeping) Dan, we got mail! It's from Sean!

Dander: (reading the letter) "Sorry, Dimensional Rovers, but we had a little incident before our meeting can take place. Enclose is a map of our current location. Sincerely,

Sean 'Shun' Obihiro, Mokuba Kaiba, and Kazuma Kuwabara & and bluntly, Seto Kaiba."

After a short jog on the rough terrene, the courageous cano-sapiens final meet up with the new recruits.

Sean: (cheery) Howdy, Rovers!

Dander: (thinking) Sean seems to be a bit more… perky then I expected from reading his files.

Tiki: (thinking) His despair and misery must have broken his sanity and now acts like everything is right.

Sean: (blunt) Okay, every one, let's get down to business. As some of you are aware, there other worlds out there, existing next to our realm of existence. Normally, more than eight-tenths of these worlds have a good balance of good and evil, right and wrong, normal butter and I-Can't-Believe-It's-Not- Butter. But the ZoneCops, agents who keep things proper with worlds, have recently found a dark spike, a tunnel to shadow world that under construction, between the Universal Highway, sort of like a hallway for all of the worlds. The ZoneCops have calculated that the Dark Spike's end will appear in this world in a short period of time. And when that happens, Shadow Invaders will be sent through and make everyone's life in this world a living heck.

Mokuba: (confused) Shadow Invaders? What are they?

Seto: (sternly) You don't really believe this junk do you, Mokuba?

Sean: (blunt) Shadow Invaders are solidified thoughts of dark and lost souls. The darker the thought, the more powerful the Invader becomes, and the strongest are made of power, lust, and hatred. One thing is clear: It's every Invader for themselves, they rarely team up, usually to the fact that they're out for their personal gain by and means possible.

Dander: (shock) Why would they do all of that?

Sean: (sternly) To them, this is just as natural as crawling before learning how to walk. And they only way stop this from getting out of control is to find the entrance the spike and destroy it using Kazuma's Dimensional Sword.

Mount: (blunt) We're going to die, aren't we?

Kuwabara: (angry) HEY! You don't even know me!

Sean: (sternly) There's only a 40 percent chance of that happening. But until the Dark Spike moves on, these entrances will open at random times and places. Oh, there is one little detail I forgot to mention: When an entrance is open, special Dimensional conditions are activated, like bestowing super powers to normal humans. These affects are quite random also.

Seto: (blunt) And how am I related to all of this?

Sean: (sternly) The ZoneCops only recruit 'outsiders' who had a Dimensional experience. Mr. Kaiba, You've cross dimensions before, when you gain the card, Fang of Critias. And Mr. Kuwabara here is aware of the spirit and demon worlds, and not to mention some personal experiences.

Mount: (pointing at Seto) Hey! Now I know who you are! You're that kid who came in third in his own card tournament! What was it called? "Battle Curb" or something?

Seto: (growling) Battle City. (thinking) I never did duel against Marik for second place after Yugi defeated him, I was too busy blowing up the last thread to my stepfather which was the Duel Tower I built over the remains of his old company. But that doesn't matter to me now, I'll just prove my greatness in different ways, to everyone, and this whole 'dimensional' thing might be some use to me.

Mount: (glaring at Sean) And aren't we forgetting a certain some one, Mr. OBIHIRO?

Sean: (embarrassed) … I kinda-sorta-… engulfed my apartment building, as well as the city of Kotobuki, in a state of radioactivity and dimensional flux while tempting to merge my world with the cyberworld.

Everyone, except for Mount and Seto Kaiba who were giving off cold blunt expressions, looks at him with hanging jaws.

Sean: (blushing) Long story.

Seto: (gruffly) I really like to play superhero with you make-shift canines, but I have a life to live and company to run.

Seto then gets up and walks towards his customized jet.

Mokuba: (bowing) It was very nice to meet you all of you and I like to apologize for my brother, his a bit antisocial. But I'm sure we'll keep in touch.

Seto: (from the jet) Mokuba!

Mokuba: (running to the jet) Coming, Seto! (waving to the others) See ya latter.

The dragon theme jet then took off.

Kuwabara: (upset) Stuck up snob, he probable doesn't believe all of this.

Sean: (sternly) You shouldn't be too quick to judge, Kazuma. Seto, personal, had a rough life, before and after being adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. And we'll get crabby when life gives us bruised lemons.

Kuwabara: (thinking) This kid is seriously weird. One minute, his jollier than Saint Nick and then he's a serious as Robin Williams in "One Hour Photo" (out loud) Well, I'm with you a hundred percent! I'll bash any ugly dark demon face in so bad that they'll look pretty. I'll knock them straight to Saint Peter's! I'll-

Mount: (blunt) There's a Black Widow on your shoulder.

Kuwabara: (shaking his arms) WHERE? WHERE? GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! (catches on) Wait a minute…

Mount: (laughing) Don't take it personally, I have full confidence in you. (whispers to Maru) 4 bones and my best chew toy says that he'll last 10 minutes on the battle field.

Maru pulls out a notepad and writes down "Kuwabara-10min-4B+T-Mount" under "Dander-2min-4000-Mount"

Sean: (sternly) Mr. Kuwabara, you can go home now. Using your Dimensional Sword once a day drains your spirit energy to zero.

Kuwabara: (shocked) How'd you know about that?

Mount: (sarcastically) Ever heard of the word "profile", kid?

Kuwabara: (holding back his anger) Well… thank you for accepting me into exclusive origination. (thinking) Yukina will be so impress, demon girls like her dig noble knights fighting just because it's right. (looks at watch) Uh-oh! Better head home before sis serves me AS dinner. (out loud) I'll see ya guys latter, I have to…uh… feed my pet loin! Ya, Ikitchi goes berserk when she doesn't have her 7 pounds of beef!

Then the spirit sword fighter went his way and soon out of sight

Mount: (blunt) If any one was fooled by that, I would inform you that Ikitchi is just a normal house kitten. The cat hair on the punk's shirt was not an appropriate size for a "lioness's" fur, not to mention the coloring and scent was off.

Sean: (blunt) I guess that big nose of yours fit's your role perfectly. As a snooper. (smiling) Okay, Let's head back to base.

Mount: (confused) Excuse Me?

Sean: (blunt) Well, I was sent by the ZoneCops to help you guys.

Dander: (shocked) You are?

Sean: (prideful) AND HELP YOU I SHALL!

Tiki: (nervous) You shall?

Sean: (prideful) That's the spirit! Let's head for Rover Mission control and work on your own private base!

Mount: (happy) Al'right!

Sean: (loud) I call shotgun!

Mount: YA! … wait a minute! (runs to the car) Age before beauty!

Sean: (runs over) I said shotgun first!

Mount: It won't matter 'because I'll get there first!

The two continue their running debate while Maru, Tiki, and Dander just look at them with a bit of disgust.

Dander: We started out with a leader that acts like a kid.

Tiki: And we just gain a team mate that IS a kid.

Maru then sighs heavily.

Dander/Tiki: (signing) Life is fickle mistress!


	4. Tiki’s Terror

Tiki's Terror

Disclaimer: The Ghost Zone, The Fright Knight, Pariah Dark and Wulf are copyrighted by Nickelodeon. This take place during the Danny Phantom movie: Reign Storm.

Tiki was walking down the hallway in Road Rover Mission Control and into the briefing room with her fellow Dimensional Rovers sitting around the conference table and Sean at the computer monitor, his fingers dashing around the keyboard.

Mount: Is that Dark Pipe here yet?

Sean: (annoyed) For the umpteenth time, in a couple of months; and also, it's Dark SPIKE!

Mount: Okay, okay, don't blow a fuse, Obihiro…. Is that Shark Spike here yet?

As Sean mumbled a couple of swears under his breath, Tiki took a sit between Dander and Maru.

Dander: Hey, T. How are things?

Tiki: The surfing waves at home have become most enjoyable, Dander.

Mount: (holds nose) I'll say. FYI: Sea Water and dog fur isn't the perfume choice of the season.

Tiki/Dander: MOUNT!

Maru, who decided not to get involved, was reading a comedy-manga book with a stern face.

Sean: Okay guys, here is today's mission.

The big-screen computer that looms over the room flashed on with static. The picture then began to clear out to an image of shady looking world of pitch black skies with green clouds. The dark colors of the screen actually illuminated the room into an eerie darkness.

Sean: This is the Ghost Zone. Bizarre ghost like creatures live here. There is Zone Cop for this dimension, but he was captured and imprisoned in this realm.

Mount: So you want us to rescue this agent while almost all of the ghost populace in the Ghost Zone is fleeing from their homes like turkeys on Thanksgiving?

Sean: (surprise) Yea! How did you know?

Mount pointed to a gigantic flock of eerie green, blue, and white creatures going through a tiny green vortex in the distance of the image on screen.

Sean: Oh… well, basically, you guys are going to be on a rescue mission. The reason why the ghosts are fleeing is because a powerful ghost, Pariah Dark, has just been unleashed. Dark is a power hungry ghost and will do anything to gain it, he only needs one item to reach his full strength; and luckily, that item is at earth, and can't fit through that portal like the other ghosts.

Mount: (points) Too early to say that, Obi-Boy.

On the display, it now showed a horde of skeletons in Viking outfits being lead by a demonic black medieval knight, wielding a large blade that brought a premonition of pain to those who lay eyes on it, on a winged-zombie horse passing through the vortex, just like the ghost before.

Mount: Survey says: they're tyrant-employed ghosts who are going on a treasure hunt.

Sean: (in awe) I hope that Danny can handle this…

Dander: Who?

Sean: Uh… never mind. If things get out of hand, we'll take care of them; but right now we need to get the operative out of that zone. The agent was one of the one who sealed Pariah Dark up in the first place.

Mount: Save agent in inter-dimension prison, filled with cut throats that are to dangerous for a society of ghost, before power mad tyrant gets revenge. Got ya.

Dander: Was that sarcasm or were serious?

Mount: A little from column A and a little from column B.

Sean: I have uploaded the agent's data into Dander's PET. You'll tanswarp into the Ghost Zone. The transwarp will turn you molecular structures into that of ghost, giving you the able to travel through the Zone without the need of a vehicle.

Dander: Wait! Aren't you coming with us, Sean?

Sean: Are you kidding? That Ghost King will kill me. Good luck to though. Any questions?

Sean then turned the screen off and turned on the lights. A close up of Tiki with her shut and holding Dander arm with great strength.

Dander: Tiki, can you let go? I lost feeling in my arm since Sean showed the display.

Tiki: (lets go) Oh, many pardons, fellow Rover Dander. I just got lost… in a bad thought.

Dander ponders why as he and his team move out and into the Transwarper room.

We now find the Rovers hovering like ghost in the ectoplasm-plane of existence, outside the Ghost Prison. All four were encased in a haunting white-aura. Canoman was reading the details of the mission on his PET.

Canoman: The agent's name is Wulf, he has the ability to 'claw' through the Ghost Zone into the real world but the guy that sent him into prison has force him to wear a cuffs that nullify his powers. He looks like a werewolf.

Mount: What kind of werewolf? '1924 Wolf-Man' werewolf or the kind of werewolf that you see in cartoons?

Canoman: Uh… cartoon?

Mount: Woo-HO! We're gonna get some real scares.

Tiki: (nervous) This place is plenty frightening as it, thank you; and I wish that it wasn't already.

Mount: Okay, Maru and I will keep a look out for Pariah Dark while Dander and Tiki find Wulf; break him out of his jail, which is filled with psycho poltergeists, who will do desperate things to get out of here; so good luck to ya. And remember, this prison is ghost proof, but thanks to DC, we have the ability to phase through the wall?

Dander: What's DC?

Mount: It's short for Dimensional Condition, the effect of something that's in a presence of another world.

Tiki gulp hard as she floats to through the doorway like an astronaut through space, Dander, on the other hand, has yet to master the ability of control flight via ghost.

Dander: (In a swimming position) MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!

Mount: (grabs Dander's belt) Let me help ya.

Dander: (nervous) No. Really, it's not that big of a-

Before Dander could finish, Mount toss the hovering hound through the entrance. The Bull Boxer passed Tiki and crashed head-first in a wall.

Tiki: Oh, Dander, was that as painful as it looked?

Dander: (rubs head) Worse.

Canoman: (from PET) Sean did say that control of you ghost powers would take some time.

Tiki: (grabs Dander's arm) Come, we must find and free Wulf.

Tiki then 'drags' Dander through the hallways of the prison, navigating via blue prints on Dander's PET.

Dander: (looking at PET) Now turn left and the prison-cells are straight ahead.

As Tiki made the right, she stop right on the edge in the hallway where the lights stop and a veil of blinding darkness filled the rest of the hallway, only the light in the dark mile were the eyes of the ghostly prisons, peering out of their dank cells.

Tiki's face showed pure fear. She began to lose her breath as she remembered what happened to her….

Flash Back

It was a dark and stormy night on Tiki's family's boat. She was in the cabin, trying to counterbalance the force of the waves that violently rocked boat to-and-fro. Tiki's young mistress was calling to her in the room. Tiki was trying to find her, but the shaking of the boat was too much for her and she banged head first into a table leg and a box, filled half way-up with books, landed on her and she then blacked out….

End Flash Back

In terror, Tiki accidentally activated her intangibility-ghost power and caused Dander to lose he grip on her. Without control himself, Dander began to rise and he then phased through the ceiling…

OOO

Meanwhile, at the Prison entrance, Maru was in the middle of his manga and Mount was playing around with his ghost powers, phasing in and out of the prison wall and firing ecto-rays from his fingers. The two Rovers didn't notice the dark figure in the distance. He a taller than an average man, his face was as hard, in both appearance and expression, as stones, he was clad in ebony barbarian armor and had a green flaming crown on his head. Shaggy, long neon green hair drape over his back through the back of his horned helmet, the horn on the left was broken, no doubt from battle. This tall terror is Pariah Dark.

Pariah: (looking at Maru and Mount) What strange creatures are these dogs are. No doubt that they are protecting that one who imprisoned me. Though I can wipe these fools off the face of the Ghost Zone, the first one to go shall be the mongrel Wulf, I dreamt too long of his destruction, along side with his comrades. I shall strike him first, then I shall deal with his canis-minions

Pariah then becomes invisible and flies through a large shattered window (from the prisoners' break out when they heard Pariah awoke) on the far side of the prison.

The two Rovers then stop acting nonchalant and Mount pulled out his headphones.

Mount: (annoyed) Geez, does that guy think he's in Shakespeare or something? (to Maru) Do I look like a minion to you?

Maru does the 'sort-of' hand-gesture.

Mount: (sarcastic) Glad to see how you admire me so.

OOO

Dander has now floated through the tiles on the floor and continued until he lost control of he flight powers and fall onto the ground.

Dander: Ooowww!

Canoman: (from the PET) Good thing I broke you fall, Dan.

Dander: (annoyed) Lucky me…

Canoman: (as PET Rings) Dan, Mount is calling.

Mount: (on PET) Come in Drama Queen and Rowdy Runt, this is Pretty Boy calling.

Dander: (annoyed) Mount, that's not our code names.

Mount: (smiles) I know. Huh? Where's drama queen?

Dander: She's down below now

Mount: (smiles) You lost control of ghost powers, which caused you to phase out of her grip and you made you float the ceiling.

Dander: (concern) She just froze up, like her worst fears were right in front of her.

Mount: Was it dark before you left her alone?

Dander: Well, ya; but I don't see how it-

Mount: From my observation point, Tiki seems to suffer from a case of Achluophobia; also known as Lygophobia, Nyctophobia, and Scotophobia, all of which is a fear of the absolute absence of Electromagnetic Radiation visible to an optical fibers. Tiki must obtain this aliment from an adolescent stage or she had acquired this in a more mature age. (Notices that Dander and Canoman look confuse)… She's afraid of the dark.

Dander/Canoman: (awe) Oh!

Mount: Hey, where are you anyway, Danny-Boy?

Dander: Canoman (Canoman displays the blueprints on screen) I think I'm in the 'Maximal Security Detention Center.'

Mount: Well good luck with that, Dandruff. (Cuts off signal)

Dander: (to Canoman) Hey, Canoman, what is a "Maximal Security Detention Center" anyway?

Canoman: You mean you don't know.

Dander: Of course I don't know, I'm just a fourteen year-old house dog.

Canoman: We're in the place were they keep the worst of the worst. That kind of guys that usually get the death plenty.

Dander: But they're ghosts… they are already… dead.

Canoman: That's why they lock them in Maximal Security vaults.

Dander turns around and sees that all cell doors are high tech, "Ghost-Proof" steel doors with hydro-locks that open with the Warden's Fingerprint. The prisoners from within, who sense Pariah Dark coming, bang loudly from their cells.

Dander: Looks like they won't come out-(a cell door in front of Dander fall off its hinges and made a loud bang as it hits the floor) soon.

A creature, whose body was concealed in the shadows with the exception of its big red eyes, glared viciously at Dander and then the ghoulish pounced on him.

Dander: (get tackled to the floor) Aww!


	5. Tiki's Terror prt 2

Sorry for taking so long, I am such a sloth. But I will be loyal to my fans, no matter how little of them there are. I hope you enjoy this.

Tiki's Terror

Disclaimer: I don't not own Cujo the Ghost Dog, Pariah Dark the Ghost King, or the entire Ghost Zone concept, they belong to Nickelodeon.

The creature in the shadowy cell leapt out and landed on top of Dander, causing him to fall on the floor. The mysterious creature then lapped its tongue across the Bull boxer's face.

Dander: (eyes closed) AGGHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! IT'S ENCASING ME IN ECOPLASMA.

Canoman: Uhhh… Dander, it's just a puppy.

Dander open his eyes to see a small green fur puppy, who was no bigger than him in his pure canine-form, with black ears and red eyes wearing a spike-black collar, was sitting on his chest. The puppy leaned close to Dander's face and gave him a sloppy lick with his red tongue, which was emanating green saliva. Dander wiped the green-gunk off his face, pushed the puppy off of him, and stood up.

Dander: (to Canoman) Not one word about this to Mount, okay?

Canoman: (smug) About what? That you were knocked down by a puppy, or that he was 'encasing you in 'ectoplasm.'

Dander: (stern) Neither, (rubs sore spot) That puppy is stronger than he looks, how else could he knock that door off its hinges.

Canoman: Maybe there was a change in cells and the guy before must have soften it up for the little guy. Heavens knows why would anyone so cute put him in a place like this.

Dander: Well I know one thing about this place: That I have a job to do.

Dander then mustered all that he could remember about the control over his ghost-powers, and became intangible. From there, Dander walked through the wall.

Dander: (steps through the wall) Hey, I thought I can go thought stuff while I'm like this.

Canoman: But you just walked through that wall!

Dander: (becoming solid) I know that, I meant when I set my foot on the floor, it didn't phase through.

Canoman: Hmmm… I think that happened on a Star Trek episode once.

Dander: No time to make allusions, we have to find Wulf before Pariah does. I hope that he doesn't cross paths with Tiki.

Canoman: Roger.

Dander then raced down the hallway, following the blueprints on the PET.

Canoman: Hey, why don't just you fly?

Dander: Cause I stink at it.

Canoman: Oh yea.

As Dander race to the rendezvous point, Tiki is still frozen by terror by the dark. Soon, the absence of light causes Tiki to hallucinate, feeling as though the floor below her began to rock back and forth. Tiki began to breathe at a heavy quick pace. While this was going on, Tiki unconsciously 'controlled' the water in the pipe between the walls. As the pipes groan under stress from the pressure, someone's hand reaches out and grabs Tiki's shoulder.

Tiki: (jumps) Ekk! (pipes burst and water leaks seep through the walls.) Oops!

Tiki turns around and sees that it was Maru standing next to her.

Tiki: Oh, fellow Rover Maru. How did you mange to journey through this labyrinth and find me?

Maru then pulls out his PDA, which showed the prison-blueprints.

Tiki: (looks around) But where is fellow Rover, Dander?

On Maru's PDA, a static image of Sean appeared on the screen.

Sean: (muffled from static) He somehow got separated from you and at the same time, lost control of his ghost powers and floated up several floors in the building.

Tiki: (to Sean) But Sean, I assumed that you could contact us anywhere through the Transwarper's computer-monitor?

Sean: Well yes, but I can only make contact with you through electronic devices like PETS or your PDAs, which you didn't answer after I tried calling Dander when Pariah Dark showed up.

Tiki: (surprise) You can't make contact with Dander! Is he in peril? Does he still the breathe the undead air of this dark dimension? Tell ME! Of all things sweet, tell me!

Sean: (nervous) Easy, girl. I tried calling Dander on his PET awhile ago, but the line was busy. But I checked the sensors and Dander heading back to your way.

Tiki: (happy) Marvelous!

Sean: The bad news is that Pariah Dark is coming too.

Tiki: (upset) Oh crud!

Sean: But once you can locate Wulf, you'll be able to give him the Warp-Adapter; it will allow him to be transwarp t safety in our dimension.

Tiki: (looks at the hallway uncertainly) Uhhh…

Sean: Unless of course Pariah is too close to you (starts breaking up) he'l-fffffzzzzz-inter-ffffzzzz-th-fffzzz-my-ffffffzzzzz-puter.

The PDA screen is now filled with static as the transmission was abruptly ended. Then the ceiling above them burst open by the brute force of a green-glowing mace. A green-glowing mace being held by Pariah Dark.

Tiki: (scared) Oh Snicker doodles.

000

Dander is still wondering through the prison, exhausted from walking through locked doors.

Dander: (breathing hard): Geez, I know see why ghosts are so touchy, phasing can rally take it out on a guy.

Canoman: At least it can't get any worse.

Mount: (pops up behind Dander) HEY, DANDER!

Dander: (gets in karate pose) Aggghhhh!

Canoman: (mumbles) It just got worse.

Dander: (nerve wrecked) Mount, why did you do that?

Mount: (grinning) To see your 'tough-guy' pose. Anyway, that Pariah Guy is in this place and is heading towards Tiki and Maru, so I thought I give you a lift over there.

Dander: Huh?

Mount: Well since you can't handle flying, I decided to do this (grabs Dander's arm and becomes intangible) Hold On!

Mount then flies up near the ceiling and dives through the floor, towing the reluctant Dander with him, at breakneck speed.

000

Maru whirled his chain over his head while Pariah stood there, waiting for the futile attack to be over and done with. The samurai dog knew that the Ghost King was toying with him; this angered him, causing a green energy to radiate from his hands to his weapon. Maru smiled wickedly when he took notice of this. He the hurled the energize chain right at Pariah's Arm, which wrapped around the entire arm. The Ghost King simply pulled his chained arm back to tow Maru towards him in striking range, just as the Rover planed. Wrapping his arm with his end of the chain, Maru rush towards Pariah and slid between the ghost giant's legs and continued sliding until the Ghost King toppled over. The though of being beaten by whelp like Maru angered Pariah, who then pulled back on chain, to have the furry infidel return to him like a yo-yo. Using his great ninja instinct as he was being pulled through the air, Maru unsheathe his bokken and filled it with ghostly energies. The Shinboi then strike the ground with his tool, releasing the ghost energy in the process, and leap over the fallen tyrant like a Pole Vault Athlete. Maru let go of his side of chain in mid air and lands perfectly by Tiki.

Tiki: I admire your effort and will-power, fellow Rover Maru, but I do believe you did more harm than good when engage our opponent, and I now have this odd felling that the worst is yet to come.

Mount: (from the walls) Not only that, Maru cheesed that guy off. (flies out of the wall with an airsick Dander) Have no fear, Mount is here.

Dander: (dazed from flight) Let's go again! Let's go again!

Tiki: Is Dander alright?

Mount: He's fine, we phased through the floorboards headfirst at full-speed and I think Dander turned tangible on the way, so he might have hit his head or even he has wood pieces stuck in there for that matter. I don't know which.

Tiki: (hugging Dander) Oh, dear.

Pariah gets upset and throws his side of Maru's chain at the Rovers, But Maru approach the projectile and manages to catch by having it wrap around his wooden sword. Maru fueled his 2-for-1 weapon with his ecto-charka.

Mount: Tiki, take the Sleeping-Wonder here with you to free Wulf. Maru and I can handle Hagar the Terrible here. (to Maru) Hey, Ninja Dog; wanna share your shinobi nightsticks with me.

And without breaking his stance, nor taking mind to the Czech Wolf Dog's rudeness, Maru pulled out his tonfas from their holsters on his belt and tosses them to Mount.

Mount: (notices Maru's weapons' aura) Hey cool, we can charge up weapons with energy here? I always wanted to try that. (concentrates) I've watch enough DBZ shows to know to do this. I just have to concrete.

The Ghost King then charged at two Rovers, waving his giant mace. As he was about to strike, Maru countered the blow with his chain-encased sword. Mount manages to fully charge his tonfas. The two then sprinted towards Pariah, who was prepared for the assault from the cano-sapiens. Maru ran ahead of Mount and using a combo of his martial arts and ghost-abilities ran across the walls and went pass Pariah Dark.

This distracted the Ghost King long enough for Mount approach him unnoticed as he flew up to his back and then strike him with enough force to send him down to the other end of hallway, giving Tiki and Dander time to finish the mission. But Dander was still out cold and Tiki once again stared into the dark side of the corridor.

Dander: (regaining conscious) What's happening?

Canoman: Mount and Maru are holding back Pariah for you and Tiki to get Wulf out of here.

Dander: Where is she?

Canoman: (points) Over there.

Dander turns to Tiki, who was still staring in the darkness.

Dander: Tiki, I know that you're afraid of the dark, but…

Tiki: (hugs Dander) Oh, Dander! I know that my fear as threaten the mission as well as yourself. For this, you must see me as a spineless coward. I can only wish and hope that there was someway, that I could be as brave as you.

Dander: (blushes) Tiki, my PET comes with a flashlight.

Tiki: (happy) Oh! That will do.

And so, Dander and Tiki make their way down the shadowy hallway, with only the PET's ray of light to guide them.

Dander: (nervous) Tiki, I know you scared, but please don't walk so close to me, otherwise you're going to make me-(Tiki makes him trip and falls on the floor) trip.

After he great fall, Dander drops his Pet, landing on the floor with a cracking sound.

Canoman: Dander, the PET's light is broken!

Dander: Oh Snap!

Dander got on his knees and began to crawl around aimless in order to look for his high-tech device. Now in the dark, Tiki's fears have an absolute grip over her. Tiki's pupils shrunk and began to breathe hard. She soon began to stumble back; from there she slipped on a puddle of water from the damage pipes in the walls that she caused.

Dander just picked up his PET when he heard Tiki cry while she slipped. Using his acute senses to find her in the dark, Dander rushed up to her and grabbed Tiki before she fell on the floor.

Tiki: (love struck) Dander!

Dander: (blushes) Ha-ha. I know, I'm surprise myself. (awkward pause) … Can you stand?

Tiki: (dumfound) Uhh….

Before Tiki to answer, the entire building vibrated from the force of Pariah's Attacks.

Dander: I hope Maru and Mount are okay.

Canoman: According to my sensors, both of them and Pariah Dark are right above us, in the mess hall.

Dander: Meaning that even if we get Wulf out of his cell, Sean can't transwrap us out of here?

Canoman: Afraid so.

Tiki: (stern) Go.

Dander: Huh?

Tiki: A true hero must heed and appear when properly needed. And having you on their side, Mount and Maru will win their battle against Pariah with no doubt.

Dander: (scared) But I- (blushes) You think I could actually do something like this?

Tiki: We all must do things that we wish not to do, but sometimes the call of duty is too great and we must venture down the road we wish not take, going in with everything we got, overcoming doubt, and preparing for the worst that comes our way.

Dander: …. I understand. Are you sure about going by yourself?

Tiki: I will and I won't be truly alone, for the thoughts of you and m fellow teammates will accompany me through my darkest hour and will give me strength.

Canoman: Wulf's cell is right at the end of this hallway, just so you know.

Just now, Dander's timid and passive stance was now firm and confident. His sensitive facial-expression was now hardened to a serious stern-tone.

Tiki: (thinking) Dander looks different now. It as though my words have awoken something within him.

Dander: Take care, Tiki. (Flies through the ceiling)

Tiki: (takes deep breathes) Okay, I just promised Dander that I would face my fears, and I will do so in a dignified and inspiring way. (Begins to run franticly and screams uncontrollable) AHHHHHHHH!

000

Meanwhile, Mount and Maru were going against the Poltergeist Tyrant with all the got. The senior officers leapt towards him, with their weapons charged for an intense assault, but the attack proved fruitless as Pariah turned his body into red mist, causing the two pass right through him and hit against the wall and causing craters where they impacted.

Pariah solidified back into his ghost form and slammed his mace into wall where Mount and Maru were at, but the two experienced Cano-Sapiens performed a backwards-summersault onto the Ceiling of the mess hall, landing upside-down on their feet. The two senior officers then charged up their weapons swung them at the ghost King, unleashing a powerful energy burst from them, and cause him to stumble backwards.

Just then, Dander floated up from the floor and he saw Pariah stumbling towards a wall, and, as though he was now fully experience with his ghost powers, place his hand on the wall and made it intangible, causing the unbalance lord of the realm to topple into another room. As soon as Dander broke contact with wall, he returned back to normal. Maru and Mount jump down from the ceiling to their young comrade.

Mount: (annoyed) What the in the name of Tom Ruegger are you doing here, Steer Slapper? Shouldn't you be with Drama Queen?

Dander: (Sternly) Tiki said she would be fine by herself, she even told me to help you fight Pariah.

Mount: (chuckles) I'm pretty sure that me and ninja-dog here could have handle a manifestation of ectoplasm, in the form of a gigantic robust Viking, that once ran this nearly infinite realm with an iron fist and with out any resistance; but besides that, he's like Shag, only taller and in better shape, but still a pushover.

The wall where Pariah was behind then exploded by the poltergeist tyrant himself. His scowl was filled with rage, to be made a fool by three curs who were using puerile ghost-tricks. Dark lifted up his right hand; clench in a tight fist, causing the rumble he made to glow green and elevate, which then flew at our heroes when Pariah opened his hand.

Mount: (sarcastically) My, someone is touchy, isn't he?

Maru and Mount got into their fighting-stances, preparing to battle the flying rubble with their weapons. But Dander walked pass his senior officers, standing between them and the incoming projectiles, and extended out his right arm and with his open hand, the bull-boxer unleashed a wave of ghost-energy opposite to the frequency of the ones encasing the incoming broken blocks, causing them to loose their green glow and to fall back on the floor. An uneasy silence filled the room for two seconds.

Mount: (seeing Dander) Yoda's-fight-scene-from-'Attack of Clones'-much, Dandy?

Pariah: (to himself, amazement) Such power… (anger) shall not existence in my realm!

Pariah then slammed his mace down into the floor, causing a shockwave of green energy to form and heading towards Dander, he just swat it away with his energy powers when the blast came into arms' reach.

Mount: (thinking, disbelief) So Dander has mastered both his new and complex ghost powers **AND** his own powers in one day? Unless this is a cartoon, something isn't right about Dander.

**Meanwhile…**

Tiki was still running and screaming down the dark hall.

Tiki: AAAAAHHHHHH! (hits against the wall) Oww! I made it!

Tiki then felt against the door, should could make out the letters 'W-U-L-F' craved in a steel panel on the door; through the prison-cell window, the Tibetan Mastiff could see something out moving around back there.

Tiki: Wulf, is this the place of which you are force to dwell in?

Wulf: (in Esperanto) Yes, and what are you? Your sent is comparable to that of a halfa, a half human and half ghost.

Tiki: How do I free you?

Wulf: (Esperanto) The Lever to the left of you.

Tiki: (not understanding) What?

Wulf: (angry, Esperanto) The Lever!

Tiki: Is it the lever to the left of me?

Wulf: (frustrated) GRRRRRR!

Tiki: (confused) No?

Wulf: (angry, ruff-English) Yes!

Tiki: (confused) Yes No?

Wulf: (Frustrated, poor English) YES YES!

Tiki: (happy) I understand now! (pulls lever)

And Wulf's cell door opens and the menacing lycanthrope ghost step out, wearing nothing more than a tattered neon-green sweatshirt with a matching pair of pants that were torn from his knees down. Wulf's hands were strapped in high-tech handcuffs, keeping him from using his 'clawing' ability. His menacing scowl scares Tiki a bit.

Tiki: (nervous) Hello, I am Dimensional Rover, Tiki. The Zone Cops sent us to help you escape because (takes deep breath, talks fast) Pariah-Dark-has-escape,-and-now-is-trying-to-destory-you-and-he's-also-in-this-building-right-now-and-my-fellow-teammates-are-fighting-him-right-now-because-Pariah's-presence-is-preventing-us-to-wrap-out-with-you-into-our-world,-where-it's-safe! (breathes hard)

Wulf: (in Esperanto) Are your friends excellent warriors? Even without the Rage of Rage or the Crown of Flames, Pariah has the power level an entire nation.

Tiki: … I can't understand you, Wulf.

The werewolf-ghost just growled in frustration. He then grabbed the female Dimensional Rover and ran down the hall to face the ghost king.

Tiki: But I must give you this Warp-Adapter in order to come with us.

Wulf: (in rough English) Later! Fight Pariah Now!

000

Mura threw several ecto-charged shurikens at Pariah, all of which did not penetrate his armor just stuck on there, and then exploded into flashes; while Pariah was blinded, Dander was walking high on the ceiling. When he was over Pariah, he slammed his hands on ceiling, forming a circle of it to become intangible. This caused the material from the storage room above the cafeteria to fall right on top of Ghost King (whose vision returned just in time to see the prison supplies right before they land on top him.) But then Pariah phase through the pile-up. Many of the boxes cracked opened, allowing their contents to splatter across the floor. Many of them, besides those foam peanuts used from cushioning, were a violet heavy metal rock guitar with blue flame decals,

Pariah: Though you curs may have the ability to phase in and out of these walls, I still can phase through any normal projectile that you can confront me with.

Mount: (flies out of a wall) Confront this! (punches him) Geez! Does everyone from here talks like Tiki?

At the entrance of the lunch room, Wulf and Tiki were coming up with a stratagem.

Tiki: I don't understand.

Wulf: (in Esperanto, annoyed) What's not to understand? You get these contraptions off my paws and I can claw Pariah to another part of the Ghost Zone!

Tiki just looks at him with a confuse expression. Wulf sighed and started to think of gestures that would hint her to his plans. (this was hard because the handcuffs covered both of his hands entirely.) He tapped the cuffs against the wall and acted as though he was in a boxing match. This makes Tiki understand

Tiki: I understand know, if I free from your cuffs, you can fight Pariah Dark.

Wulf grunted and nodded.

Tiki then made her hand intangible and stuck it in Wulf's high-tech restraints, tearing out the wires from with in. But as a safety precaution, the handcuffs caused electric feed back on Tiki but her efforts flourished, Wulf's hands, as well as his Claw powers, were free.

Tiki: That was a most unpleasant experience, but the worse is still ahead of us.

Wulf took notice that Pariah had his back to the pile of junk, busy fending of an assault from Mount and Maru. Wulf singled Tiki to follow him and the two sneaked into the mess hall. They took cover behind some of the stuff that fell out of the boxes when they hit the floor, many contained items like a violet guitar with blue flame decals and a box containing collections of meat that is addressed to 'Casper High School.' That last item aroused Tiki's curiosity immensely.

Tiki: (whispers to Wulf, holds up a rancid steak) I know that this universe is meant to be grotesque and bizarre. But this "Just Plan Ridiculous," correct?

Mount, Maru, and Dander were dodging Pariah's laser vision, all of them then tried to gang on him, but the ghost king emitted an wave of ghostly energies that the pushed the canines up against the mess-hall's pale puck green walls. Mount sees Tiki and Wulf behind hiding from Pariah's view, and thanks to his super-quick-wit, he instantly catches on to their plan.

Pariah: (yelling) You whelps are fools, I AM THE SUPREME BEING OF THIS REALM AND SOON THE LIVING REALM TOO.

Mount: (mocking) Hey, try using your indoor voice.

Pariah: (angry) Insolent mongrel! You dare mock me?

Mount: Oh, I wasn't dared to mock you, it was pure instinct, baby! (to Dander and Maru) Lay Down, Rovers. Let's show this ghost chump that he couldn't scratch our fleas with his best attack

Tiki: (to Wulf) Mount is using his special 'In Your Face' attitude that aggravates everyone. He uses it to distract his opponents in battle; his keen sense of deduction has probably made him aware of plan and is now assisting us. But I wonder, what did Pariah meant when he vowed to take over the Living realm, the ghost the others ghosts taken is now closed and even if it was open, it is to small to grant him passage through.

In the Real World, Road Rover Base…

Sean was turning his best to get an image of the Rovers on the screen, but Pariah's interference still made it impossible.

Sean: (mad) DARN IT! What does a super technology prodigy has to do to get a clear picture of inerter-dimension?

Freezeman: (popping on screen) Master Obihiro!

Sean: Yes, Freezeman. Report.

Freezeman: I've been monitoring the area were all the ghosts evacuated from and it now appears that the area is stick in some sort of warp field.

Sean: On-screen!

An image of the town "Amity Park" appeared on the screen, the entire city was encasing in a bubble of Green Fire.

Freezeman: I think I located the cause, Master Obihiro.

The image then jump to Casper High's football field; in the center, laid a demonic sword.

Freezeman: According to the scans, if the sword is removed, everything within the dome will be transported to the Ghost Zone.

Sean: How is Danny doing? All those escaped ghosts must be causing trouble in his town?

Freezeman: They're currently taking housing in the shopping district, taking up places that fit them well. So far, there has been no human causalities, the ghost are just scaring them around.

Sean: Good to know, but how is Danny doing?

Freezeman: Well, besides his teenage-problems, his archenemy and fellow half-ghost, Vald Masters, a Green Bay Packers fan who also has a crush on Danny's mom and a vendetta for his Dad, is currently taking up residence in their home. Danny also seems to developing a friendship with one Valerie Gray, who doesn't know that Danny is the ghost-child that she wants to destroy because he was partly responsible for getting her father fired from his high paying job and caused the both of them to live on a very small fixed income.

Sean: Wow! That sounds cool, be sure to add the DVD to my 'Zone-azon' shopping cart, okay.

Freezeman: (stern) Master Obihiro, I understand that you're trying rekindled your inner-child since your recovery from being Kid Gospel (Kid Grave in the Comics), but I do believe you should be serious when you're on assignment.

Sean: (embarrassed) Oh, I am sorry Freezeman. Back to work then. Now if I can reduce the quantum flux compositor to a negative point charge of the hundredth power…

Back in the Ghost Zone…

Mount: (taunts) Come on, ya Viking reject, come at me!

Pariah: (lefts mace over his head) If you wish so, then so be it.

Then the ghost king charged up his weapon for Mount's destruction. Dander and Maru just watch.

Dander: (Thinking) This ghost may be king of this realm, but it's because his nothing more than a bully, using his powers to take what he wants. He knows no content.

Pariah: Farewell, warriors.

Just before Pariah unleashed his powers on the boys, Wulf jumped out of hiding and "slashed" open a rift to another part of the Ghost Zone behind Pariah.

Pariah: (sees Wulf) You!

Mount: NOW!

The three Rovers then went charging at Pariah as fast as they could fly, but the ghost King became intangible and caused the Rover to fly right through him and now heading straight for Wulf's rift.

Tiki (gasp) I must help my friends!

Tiki then extended her arms out and controlled the water in the air in front of the rift too freeze over, creating a thick ice barrier for her comrade to crash on. The impact made Dander revert back to normal.

Tiki: (impressed) Did I do that? (to the Rovers) I apologize if thee my methods of saving were too extreme.

Mount: (sarcastic) Oh, no. Breaking our bones was a better option then floating through a rift that we could have just come right back out of!

Pariah then zapped Dander, Mount, Maru, Tiki, and Wulf in ecto-energy braces, witch bind the canine group from moving their arms and legs.

Mount: (struggles) Oh, phooey.

Pariah then dragged everyone to the center of the room.

Mount: (Struggling) Grrr… these bonds are keeping me from becoming intangible. Hey Dandy, do that stuff that you're a novice at. Break this energy bonds.

Tiki: I believe Dander is still a bit dazed after crashing into my Ice wall.

Mount: Again? Geez, is there a time where he's fully conscious? Who is he? Ozzy Osborne?

Pariah: I'll finish you once and for all!

Pariah then hung his mace over the Rovers' heads, like a guillotine. Just before he thrust it down to the Rovers, the entire prison began to rumble and the sound of crushing cement can be heard above the room. Then, a giant green monstrous bulldog with glowing red eyes and jet black ears pounced into the room, crushing the once higher floor to be dust under it giant paws, The carnivorous looking canine bared an enormous black spike collar around his neck. This took everyone, including Pariah, by surprise.

The giant dog lowered its head and began to sniff the ground from where it stood and then in the air, and once the beast found its desired scent, he immediately began to run towards Pariah. The ghost king pulled his mace away from the Rovers and prepared for battle with the giant beast. But to everyone's surprise, the menacing dog ran past the menacing ghost king. Pariah tired to grab hold of the dog's tail before it came out of reach, but as the bulldog skidded to a stop in front of the pile of contraband, the Dog had accidentally sent Pariah flying through Wulf's tear, sending the ghost King into another part of the Ghost Zone. With him gone, Pariah's restraints on the Rovers broke and all of them sprang into action, except for Dander who was still dazed. Wulf used his 'claw' ability just in time before came right back out. Mount, Tiki, and Maru covered the rear of the green dog.

Mount: (laughs) Hey, Check it out. This is the world where they have an evil parallel Clifford.

Tiki and Maru just stare at him.

Mount: You see Clifford if the big, friendly, red dog; while this guy is big, malevolent, and green, the color opposite of red in accordance to the… Oh, forget!

The giant dog then began to move the contraband clutter in a certain pile with snout and a bizarre thing happened. The gigantic beast's evil looking expression turned into a giddy smile and then began to shrink so small, he fell into the pile of junk. The dog then resurfaced as a familiar looking puppy.

Canoman: I don't believe it. It's that ghost dog that Dander and I meet back upstairs

Now that the ghost pup had what it was looking for, its red teddy bear squeaker toy, he now felt dignified and happy all over. He held his head up high as began to walk past the Rovers. The green pup walk up to Dander, dropped his toy for a minute, and gave Dander another sloppy lick across the face to wake him up, and began to walk away again. All the Rovers were speechless of what happened.

Mount: (disbelief) O-Kay…

Dander: (rubs head) What happened? and way do I feel like I just head butted an ice cube?

Mount: You'll find out when the report is out.

Tiki: Is our mission successful? Wulf is safe from Pariah's wrath.

Mount: For now. The mission isn't over till this B-Movie reject is back at the base. So… (pulls out PDA) Sean, Four dogs and a Wolf ready to transwarp back to canine-theme base.

Tiki: That's right! Here, Wulf, this adaptor will grant you entrance for our realm till it's safe for you to return back home.

As soon as Tiki given Wulf the adaptor, Sean typed up the codes to have the five of them to be transwarp back at Road Rover Central. From there, all of the Dimensional Rovers no longer had their ghost powers and thus, the four Dimensional Rovers had accomplished their first mission.

Meanwhile, in another place in the Ghost Zone, Pariah was unleashing his furry of his defeat on anything he could lay his hands on.

Pariah: (smashing floating rocks) My failure means nothing! If I had my ring, they would not stand a chance against me. (senses something) And I will soon regain my treasure and power and have my revenge to all those who had wrong against me in the past.

Pariah then flew towards a certain area of the Ghost Zone. Shortly after he arrived, the entire town of Amity Park, as well as its foundation of earth under it, appeared in the ghostly dimension, ripe for Pariah's ruling… (to be continued in the TV show episode "Danny Phantom: Reign Strom.")

OOO

We are now at the computer console where Sean was working at. He looks towards the Rovers

Sean: You guys did great today. Each of you has done respect to the name 'Road Rovers'. You manage to keep your cool under extreme peril, and still have enough time to make sharp and witty one-liners.

Wulf: (in Esperanto) I also give my thanks to you. Though all of you are rookies, you still managed to face Pariah and live. And believe me, that's not so easy.

Mount: Well, duh! You're a ghost, you're not alive.

Everyone was surprise.

Dander: You can understand him, Mount?

Mount: What part of 'I'm the best bounty hunter in the world' don't you get? I need to know everything to solve crimes and catch bad guys like Sherlock Holmes… only without the drug thing.

All the Rovers were confused by that last comment.

Mount: You guys need to read more books. (sighs) I hate when my puns are too clever for everyone to understand.

Sean: It's getting close for you guys to get back to your homes, Wulf will have to hang around here till the Pariah threat is properly dealt with. Till next time we meet, You guys are good dogs.

Mount: I sure hope so, so for we been on less than five missions and it feels like it's been almost two years.

As the Dimensional Rovers walk towards the transdogmafier-room, Tiki notice that Dander was looking troubled.

Tiki: What was wrong, fellow Rover Dander?

Dander: It's just… I didn't really did anything on this mission…

Canoman: What? You did great. You were lateral in the 'Zone' when you were taking fighting against Pariah.

Dander: (discouraged) But most of the stuff we did didn't work against him

Tiki: (leans close to Dander) But you did got me to get over my fear of the dark. And that makes you more than a Rover.

Dander: (surprised) I am?

Tiki: (blushes) To me, you are a hero.

In sheer embracement Tiki ran ahead to the transdogmafier. What Tiki said to Dander has left him him blushing and frozen stiff as a statute.

Mount: (sees Dnader) Oh, no! I've seen this before. This the dread 'Love-Struck Freeze Take.' Maru, I need a movie that contains a strong amount of agony, the dark side of humanity, cruel satire, and with lots of loathsome lies. You know, something done by Michael Moore.

Maru nodded to this and rushes to the Rovers' Video library while Mount carried the still statute Dander under his arm to the Rover's TV room.


	6. Step into the Shadows

In the grassy plains of a central state in America in the middle of the night, a small violet-black hazel tear of space and time loomed overhead. And out of it was a transparent bubble of the same color that expanded till it solidified into a dome, encasing most of the field inside.

+Step into the Shadows.+

The Dimensional Rovers, including Kuwabara and Sean, took the Sky Rover to check out a possible Dark Spike. It's still dark out and most of everyone on board was still sleepy. Maru was sitting upright in his seat, eyes closed and arms cross (a classic Anime contemplating pose). This made it hard to tell if he was mentally preparing or just fallen asleep. Mount was at the pilot controls while Sean worked the navigations with his laptop.

Mount: (whines) Oh why couldn't our first Dark Spike mission be more covenant? Like, in the middle of a episode of 'Lost' or that ice skating scene in 'King Kong'? I need my rest in order to properly store and balance, my spatial, procedural, and my declarative memories as well my internal supply of bodily neurons, proteins, and hormones.

Kuwabara: (confused) Huh?

Sean: (blunt) He gets grouchy.

Kuwabara: Speaking of grouchy, where's rich boy with the bowl cut?

Sean: Seto? He has a very busy schedule in his work today dealing with the overseas economy, plus it's a school night for him.

Kuwabara: (upset) THEN WHY DID YOU DRAG ME ALONG? I was sleeping in my own bed, warm and cozy, and the next thing I know, I am laying on icy cold floor at the Rover Base!

Mount: (smirks) Yea, isn't teleportation great?

Dander: (uneasy) Are we there yet?

Mount: No! I think if we were at a disruption of naturally space and time, we would know by now!

Sean: (to Mount) Still quick at bat with the punch lines, I see.

Mount: (to Sean) What can I say, it's my gag. (notices Dander's restlessness) Why so shaky, Dandruff?

Dander: (uneasy) I'm just a bit nervous about this. This is my first mission.

Sean: (confused) "First Mission?" What are you taking about? You yourself took on Phoarohman.exe and Pariah Dark. What makes you say this is your fist mission?

Dander: Well… you see…

Kuwabara: Don't sweat it, Dan. As long as you have a team like us with ya, you can kick any baddie's toosh!

Mount: Don't worry about that sweating part, Kuwa, dogs don't have sweat glens.

Kuwabara: I KNOW THAT! I was trying cheer Dander up.

Sean: Since this mission is 'B-Class' we'll have a little extra help form the Zone-Cops.

Tiki: How will they be assisting us, Sean?

Sean: Believe it or not, the team's actually leader will help us when the situation gets too much for us.

Dander: But I thought you were the team's commander and chief. Like how the Master is to the Road Rovers.

Sean: Actually, I'm just the sub-commander. The reason why he hasn't shown up is because it's ZoneCop rule that leader of squad teams must test his members unseen. He has being watching you guys since the team was formed, evaluating your progress as a ZoneCop team. I would tell you who he is. But that would break numerous Zone-Codes.

Canoman then appeared unexceptionally on the Sky Rover Computer Screen

Canoman: (shouting) GUYS!

Mount: (surprised) DON'T DO THAT!

Canoman: We're closing in the Dark Spike's location: 50 feet and closing.

The group leaned forward to see a large dark and violet dome in the distance

Sean: (dark) Something is happening in there, something of dark. Something causing an imbalance of the earth. Something that if go unstopped… will destroy all on this planet (calmly) So take care everyone. I'll be there if you guys me; till then, I'll be your information, patching through Canoman's PET.

Sean opens his laptop and schematics of a lavender golem-like-wolf creature were on the screen.

Dander: (looks closely) What's that, Sean?

Sean: (closes picture) Nothing… nothing good.

Dander looked concern as Sean was starting up the computer programs vital to the mission.

Sean: (types keyboard) I'm scanning the area for any vital Dimensional Conditions… Okay, here they are: You'll be fighting Dark Invaders

Mount: And those will be….

Sean then displayed an image of thin ebony figured with a fat orb for a head with an odd emblem on it.

Sean: This is the basic Dark Invader, a failed experiment in the effort to mass produce dark creatures known as Heartless. They didn't fit to their master's ambitions so he tossed them into the nexus of universe, leaving them to multiple and attack other worlds. They have the ability to shape sift into weaponry when engaged in battle. They appear in Dark Spikes, usually drawing strength from the Dark Source, they patrol the Dark Spike which you need to seal up, Kuwabara. Now… Team Rover: Begin Liberation Mission! (See that the Rovers looked confused) Sorry, something like this mission is like what happened to my Home Universe. I'll tell you about it later, but now… let's Rock and Roll!

Dander, Tiki, Kuwabara, Mount, and Maru stepped outside to the see the towering flame dome in front of them. The Rovers looked reluctant until Kuwabara stepped forward and, slowly but surely, phased through the dome. Maru followed, then Tiki, and Mount. Dander was rethinking about the whole things until Mount's hand grab his arm and pulled him in.

Inside, the jet black sky somehow gave off a dull ultra-violent light with no direct source at all.

Tiki: Good fortunate is with us. It's only Dark-Light in this dome of evil and not (gulp) dark-dark.

Dander: Ya, it's just makes more creepy than scary.

Canoman: (from PET) Things will only get as bad as they get, Dan.

Dander: If that was to make me better, it didn't exactly work.

Sean: (through PET) I'm linking the map to the source. Dark Spikes usually alter the landscape.

The map of the area then displayed on the PET's Screen.

Canoman: (looking at the map) Looks like the source for the Dark Spike is just up ahead.

Kuwabara: Then what are we waiting for? Dinner? Let's go! (Takes off)

Maru and Mount then follow him.

Mount: (chasing after) Kuwabara, as field commander of this core: I order you to let me be in 1st place!

Tiki: (following) This is not a race, Leader Mount!

Dander: (watches them go)….

Behind the Bull Boxer, a Dark Invader 'slinks' towards him, going unnoticed. It then folds into a cutlass and was about to strike Dander down when a thin bolt of lighting hit the evil minion and made dissipate. Dander saw the flash from the corner of his eye but remand oblivious to what happened.

Canoman: Dander, let's hurry before we lose the team

Dander: Err-Right Canoman! (Walks off)

Meanwhile, on a cliff above Dander's position, the short figure in the dark hood (see chapter 1). He was talking to Sean on a walkie-talkie.

Sean: I really think they can handle this, sir. They have been trained thoroughly.

Dark Hood: Their training will all be for nothing if don't really know what kind of Fallen One they'll be facing

Dander then reached to where the others were. They were confronted by a whole bunch of Shadow Invaders. Kuwabara was hacking and slashing a field of them with his Spirit Sword while Maru took on three sword form Invaders. Tiki brought a bottle of water with her on this mission and controlled the flow to push back and the whip swarm in their place. Mount was dodging attacks and throwing punches. Though out number, the group still managed to keep things in their favor

Dander put on a tough face for the battle, but then let it go, knowing the harsh truth about himself.

Dander: I … I can't do anything.

Canoman: What are you talking about, Dan?

Dander: I can't acquire the others abilities without distracting them… Besides, they have it under control.

As Dander was sulking a Shadow Invader came towards him and 'folds' into a pair of giant jagged scissors. Dander caught sight of this right before it was about to strike and then.

: CHAOS SPEAR!

A yellow bolt of energy smitten the dark entity and incinerated him into partial dust. Dander then sees a short clocked figure standing in front of him.

Short Figure: (stern) Don't underestimate yourself when you haven't reach your peak.

Dander: Huh?

Short Figure: (shouts) CHAOS CONTROL!

And in a flash, temporally blinding dander the figured disappeared.

Dander turned to the battle to see Kuwabara slashing the last Shadow Invader into dust, literally

Tiki: (cheery) That was very invigorating for me!

Mount: Those guys were tough, but not as tough as me! (poses)

Maru was unimpressed with the battle.

Kuwabara: (breathing hard) Those guys were chumps.

Mount: (to Kuwabara) Don't get too prideful, Kazuma. Now let's get back on track.

And the troupe continued onward. The closer they got to the Tear, a violent storm was making itself present and the more they traveled, the storm grew more wild.

Mount: What next, Raining Fire?

Kuwabara: (smug) I've seen worst things than that.

Mount: (blunt) There's spider on your shoulder.

Kuwabara: (frantic) Where!Where? (stops) Wait a minute….

Mount snickers a 'Muttly'.

Canoman: (from PET) According to the map, the Dark Source is just a few feet away.

Dander: (runs) Let's Go!

The rest of the crew then followed. And just like Canoman said, after the bend, the group found the Dark Source, a floating tear of Dark Energy, negative energy static was pouring out of the huge hole.

Dander: (amazed) Whoa!

Mount: (amazed) Freaky.

Kuwabara: (pushes the Rovers aside) Ahhhh, If you seen one dimensional tear emitting negative energies from a nega-world throwing off the natural balance of other worlds, you've seen them all. But here's something you haven't seen before: MY DIEMSIONAL SOWRD! But first… a few stretches.

As he does his calisthenics, Kuwabara was not aware of a great shadow looming over him, but the Rovers notice and were shaking with fright. Dander and Tiki were too freaked out to warn him but not Mount

Mount: (concern) Ummmm…. Kuwabara….

Kuwbara: (doing Leg Stretches with his eyes closed, annoyed) I'm not falling for that 'spider-gag' again, you know.

Mount: (blunt) Okay, but will you believe a giant, two headed werewolf wielding two big clubs is towering above you?

Kuwabara: (opens his eyes) Huh? (he looks up and drool hits Kuwabara's face) EWWWWW!

Mount: (laughing) HAHAHAHAHA! Nothing like a good joke to lighten the mood.

Kuwabara ran back with the group just before being squished by the 10 foot behemoth as he slammed his two giant clubs against the ground Like what Mount said, the monster had two-brown furry and red glowing eyes wolf heads atop of it muscular body, which was tightly fitted with purple clothes around his huge forearms and shins A purple vest that was a size to small was kept in place by two gold chains across his muscular chest. In his huge wolf paws were large, dark, metallic maces

Wolf Heads: (growling in unison) Won't let you take any good future fights away. I smash you all.

Mount: Whoa! Some one dumber than Kuwabara, I never thought it possible.

Kuwabara: (smug) I told you smart I am…. Wait that last part was a tongue-slip! OHHH!

Canoman: This is the former mob-boss, Augus from the 'Breath of Fire' universe. He was once a human that ran a tournament, getting kicks to see other people to get hurt, especial if money or death is involve. He planed to use negative energy from the crowds of the fights to empower his god. Luckily, a group of heroes managed to slay him.

Mount: (blunt) I think there's some gunk on your lens, Canoman. This guy doesn't look like the dead type to me.

Canoman: When most evil creatures, who are servants of darkness, disappear, they return to a dark void to be recalled again. And when a Dark Source opens, most of them can be free to bring wrath and destruction on the world.

Dander: But if they were defeated once, maybe we can do the same.

Canoman: True, but…

Mount: (sighing) I hate buts, something bad always comes out of buts.

Canoman: The Dark Source amps up their powers, even giving them new powers.

Mysterious Voice: (all around) Thus taking you out of your league.

Just then the cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere in front of the Rovers. His hood covered his entire face as he stepped ahead of the group.

Figure: I see that Hunter was good on his word of your formation, Dimensional Rovers, but being the core members, you're not up to the challenge. I don't know why the ZoneCops choose me to be your leader.

He then removed his hood. Dander was surprise to see who the short stranger was, only seeing him in the Video File of the Vetvix Incident.

Dander: S-Shadow the Hedgehog!

Kuwabara: Huh… A demon hedgehog… That's a new one.

Shadow: (glares at Augus) I will let you prove your worth but you must be careful when you-

Mount: (steps ahead of Shadow) Attack!

Tiki summoned up all of the moisture in the water bottle to a rush a stream of icy cold water to the wolf demon with all her might.

Augus: (growling) Bad move!

A warp hole appeared in front of the strong current and swallowed it up. Soon another hole appeared above Tiki, she look up and went 'wide eye' when she saw the rush of water crashed down on her, making her all dizzy from the current's force.

Kuwabara: (rushes in) SPIRIT SWORD! GET LONG!

Kuwabara formed his patented spirit sword and then made it grow long to reach the device but, like with Tiki, a hole appeared and took the sword in while another appeared and made the sword's tip to hit itself, making static.

Kuwabara: (blunt) That can't be good…

**KA-BOOM!**

The feedback of the sword sent Kuwabara flying away from the party. Maru raced towards the big brute, who in defense just clang his maces together and soon a right appears in front of the unexpected ninja dog who came out of another rift right behind Mount, crushing into him and the two canines tumbled into a nearby thorn bush.

Mount: (to Maru) You and I are going to have a talk when we get back.

Dander tried to stand a tough stance in front of Augus, who came closer step-by-step.

Augus: (drooling more-so) You look weak and feeble… my favorite.

Dander gulp as the beast towers over him. As the Augus lifted his mace to squish him, Dander's head fur started to stand-on-end and his ears began to erect. And right before the demon took the swing, Shadow leap into the air and kicked the risen mace with his heavy metal hover-skates. The contact sent vibrations down through Augus's arm. In midair, Shadow hold his right arm, which was making a fist pointed at the behemoth.

Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!

A yellow blast fired from his fist and made a direct hit in one of Augus's faces, the giant drops his clubs so his huge hands can cover up his hurt snout while his other head was temporary blind but the flash of the attack. Seeing this makes Dander go back being normal.

Dander: Whoa!

Canoman: (amazed) Another one like that and Augus will make one Rhinoplasty surgeon very rich.

Shadow: (to Augus) Your vortex trick won't work against something fast and evasive, like ME for instance.

The Bull Boxer and his NetNavi continued watch with awe from Shadow's power and grace. As soon as the ebony hedgehog touched the ground, he once again leapt into the air, overhead(s) of Augus, and performed a spinning-drop kick on top of Augus's blind head. The monster's hands switched from hurt snout of one head to the bump on top of the other's. The hands were consistently switching back and forth, from one injure on one head to the other.

Augus head 1: Me Hurt Badly!

Augus head 2: No! Me hurt badly!

As the two heads of the same body continued to banter while Shadow picked up one of Augus's forgotten maces and hold it up high with no strain on his part.

Tiki, Mount and Maru come and stand by Dander, the two laters were cover in thorns.

Mount: (sees Shadow with Mace) Now that's just plain impossible! Even if that guys does have super strength, the shape and size of the weapon would make it impossible to properly carry it-OW! (mutters) Stupid thorns…

Shadow stood in front of Augus. The two heads look down to see the Ultimate life form with one of his (or is their?) maces. Augus quickly grabs his other mace in fear that the hedgehog might steal it.

Augus: (hold Mace up) That mine, give it up!

Shadow: (hold Mace up) Hmph! Fool!

Shadow leapt and slammed his mace against his opponent. The two beings grunted as both pushed their force against the other. As Augus's two headed scolded furiously, Shadow smirked a devilish smile as a rift appeared behind Augus. Shadow then began to push the wolf monster back.

Shadow: It comes to no surprise to me that you can get easily distracted with minor things. Otherwise you would have been more aware of what I was planning.

Augus: Huh?

Dander: I'm a little confused myself…

Mount: This is what happening: Whenever the big guy bangs his maces together, he can open rifts at will, that's why our frontal assaults were diverted, that's why Short, Dark, and Angry over there took one of them after beating the snot out of that 'Dou-Canis-Lame-is' so that he would forget about they're special powers.

Tiki: But Augus can't be that easily, as the saying goes "Two heads are better than one."

Mount: Oh, Please! It doesn't work with the head is just like the other. I bet he needs two heads because he needs one to breath with his nose and other to be potty trained.

Shadow then began to push Augus back with one easy step after another.

Augus: No fair! Wolves eat bushpigs! Wolves bigger, wolves faster, wolves better!

Shadow: Nobody is faster than me. It doesn't matter what you have it's how you use it! CHAOS CONTROL!

Augus's other club then vanished from his hands. As the two heads look astounded, the mace reappeared in Shadow's free hand. Then the ebony hedgehog pushed the wolf monster with a simultaneous jab from both weapons, causing him to fall into the vortex. Shadow clanged the maces together and a new vortex formed in front of the dark source, the later spewed out Augus and last one swallowed him.

Shadow: (crosses his arms) Pathetic creature.

The four Dimensional Rovers look upon Shadow with dropt jaws.

Dander: W-W-W-WHOA!

Canoman: He took out Augus without a sweat!

Shadow tossed Augus maces WAY up into the air

Shadow: CHAOS BURST!

The Ultimate Life Form than blasted the two tools of terror with a ball of dark static energy, destroying the weapons in a giant blast.

Mount: …I could do that, I just don't wanna.

The Shadow then turned to the team. Dander and Tiki began to panic.

Tiki: AHHH! He's eyes are filled with the wrath of thousands thunder storms!

Dander: (very fast) Don'tpanic!Don'tpanic!Don'tpanic!

Shadow then stride towards the time with a stone cold scowl. The dying ground crunched under his metal skates. Just then, Kuwabara showed up.

Kuwabara: (to the Rovers) Hey guys, did I miss anything? (sees Shadow) … uh… why does he looks like his going to kill us?

Shadow stood in front of the team, eyeing each member of the Dimensional Rovers, each one gulp in fear of Shadow. The fear grew higher and higher as Shadow inspected each Rover, some of them felt like he was gazing right into their souls. Maru sweated uncontrollable (considering that dogs don't sweat) while Mount was trying to avoid eye-contact while whistling (also considering that dogs can't whistle at all). Tiki was acting nervous, Dander was scared stiff. The only one who looked like he wasn't fully under the ebony hedgehog's spell was Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Okay, you're just a hedgehog-version of that pip-squeak, Hiei. And if I'm not afraid of him, why should I be with you? Now, If you don't mind, I have a source of dark energy to seal up with MY-

Shadow: (snaps fingers) CHAOS CONTROL

And in a flash, sphere of light energy formed around the Dark Source. And just how the sphere appeared, it vanished along with the Dark Source. A giant of light engulfed the entire infected region, blinding the all of the Rovers (except for Mount who pulled out his prepared sunglasses in cases of emergencies). As the lighted faded away, the night sky of the real world was giving way to dawn.

Kuwabara: (disbelief) … powers. (crosses arms and pouts) Well… Hiei could summon a giant dragon of dark-fire from a tattoo on his arm.

Shadow then gave the Spirit Detective an icy-cold stare, which made him stand to attention. The hedgehog then addressed all of the Rovers

Shadow: I knew it; this whole "Dimensional Rovers" thing is nothing more than a fluke. None of you could handle that monster reject. There are much more terrifying monsters from other worlds that are more dangerous than the one you encountered today. In fact, the ZoneCops knew that this Dark Spike was weak and meant to be a test trail for you. Up and till, now, 10 Dark Spikes appeared and I had to go single-handed sealed them one by one. I should dismiss the team right now…

Sean: (from a distance) But that would require some paperwork, which I know you hate.

All eyes turned to the young boy. Shadow didn't look amused by the boy's comment.

Sean: That's why the ZoneCops assigned me to be your Assistant Commander, because my patience of seeing things through in a positive manner counterbalances your methods of being an impatient and expect a little out of all things.

Shadow: Hmph! You weren't always so _positive_, Obihiro.

Sean: I know I did some stuff that no 10-year old should deal with. But I changed; I learned from my mistakes and made my world a better place by being a better-self. And do you how: I just stopped caring about me. There are other people who are going through the same things like you, Shadow. Maybe even worse.

Dander: (whispers to the other Rovers) Uh….Any of you guys know what their talking about?

Kuwabara: (amazed) Not-A-Clue. M

Mount: My million dollar bet is that bet is that Shadow is talking about Sean's past with Gospel.

Kuwabara: (confused) So what, he was part of a choir?

Dander: No, Gospel was the name of a Mafia that Sean was a part of.

Kuwabara: Dude, isn't kinda like sacrilegious or something?

Canoman: I think it was name for musical 'Gospel.'

Dander: What makes you so sure, Canoman?

Canoman: (sly smile) Oh, it's an inside hunch…

Shadow: Very well, I'll let the Dimensional Rovers have another chance. But if they fail, they'll be disbanded!

Sean: (smug smile) But if they succeed, you have to join the Road Rovers on a couple of missions.

Shadow: Huh!

Sean: You can agree to that, or your go an date with Amy. Either way, you're going to socialize more.

Shadow had a surprised expression on his face, but he quickly regained his bad boy persona.

Shadow: Ahem… Just don't get your hopes up kid. Farewell! CHAOS CONTROL!

Shadow then disappeared into thin air. Sean stood with pride as he addressed the Dimensional Rovers.

Sean: Okay, Rovers, Listen up. Today wasn't a great as I expected. But the thing is that you try your best. You guys are still new and still need a lot work, I know most of you have been expected high of yourselves on this mission after much waiting and training. Though today marks defeat on your part, today will mark an advance in your training as heroes. The Power of the Pack comes the synergy of each member. So work hard to better yourselves and your teammates and the Dimensional Rovers will be victorious against the Dark Spikes. To the power of the pack!

Rovers: ARROOOOOO!

Dander: (thinking) Maybe I can be a great Road Rover, as long as Sean is with me...

000

In the Dark Spike…

In the dark-red abyss that is the Dark Spike universe. Augus was on his knees on a charcoal black rock.

Augus: I did what fancy lady said but bushpig showed up and beat me up and made me go here. Fancy Lady Mad?

Unknown: (calm soothing voice) Of course not, my dear Augus. You have indeed full filled you mission, and that is all that matters. You are dismissed till next time.

Smiles came across Augus's two heads before he disappeared in a plume of dark smoke.

Unknown: Soon, all earths will be succumbed to the darkness that is already rampant among them…


	7. Crossfusion Roads

-Crossfusion Roads-

_In memory of all Actions and/or Comedy Shows that got canned before their time, but still remembered by fans today_

In Road Rover mission control, Hunter, Muzzle, and Colleen were in the briefing room with the Master on his balcony.

Master: Attention Rovers.

Colleen: Wait, aren't we going to wait for the others?

Master: Well, Colleen, I tried to call them but…

000

**_In Sweden…_**

Shag was the guest of honor along with his master at the annual 'Sweden Dog Food Show' And the shaggy dog was enjoy with seven-bowl meal, which was his job as one of the judges…

000

_**In Russia…**_

At the local vet, Exile was doing his annual check-up.

Russian Prime Minister: I want Exile here to be fully examined to be sure his in top health in addition to shots and ear medicine.

The blue Siberian husky gulp as the veterinarian takes him to the backroom…

000

_**In Germany…**_

A mask burglar has just climbed over the Schloss Bellevue fence and began to creep along the yard. But the loud barking of Blitz could be heard and soon the Doberman came around the bin and began to chase the burglar senseless. After a somewhat comical chase, the villain sprawl over the fence again to get away. He breathed heavily as he was finally away from the Doberman, but the thought was cut short as growling could be heard next to him. The burglar turned to see Blitz, who got out via the doggie-door, grinning with his razor sharp teeth. The chase then continued with Blitz barking in the night all the way down the street, hoping to bite the would-be bugler's tooshie….

000 

In Road Rover Mission Control…

Master: … they're all busy at the time. Recently, Parvo just shifted one of his Cano-mutant activities to this area in the central area in North America.

Colleen: Okay, but do we know WHY he's doing it?

Hunter: Oh, that's easy, Colleen.

Colleen: Then why don't you enlighten me, Huntie?

Hunter: Sure thing but let me tell you what's Parvo has been up to.

Colleen just rolled her eyes and shook her head the mix-breed's dense sense of logic.

Hunter: Like all classic megalomaniacs of Parvo's caliber, he's doing his same old same old trick of-

Master/Colleen/Hunter: (in perfect unison) 'Turning normal canines into Cano-Mutants.'

Colleen: Pretty obvious and boring, 'ant it?

Hunter: Super-Villains, go figure.

Master: I can call up the others Rovers to assist you on this mission.

Hunter: I don't think that necessary, I think the three of us can handle whatever Parvo got up his selves.

000

_**One human hour later… that's seven Dog Hours…**_

Hunter and Colleen were being hung upside down in chains while Muzzle was stuck in genre chained to a vent pipe in an empty boiler room, with General Parvo and Groomer standing proudly before them. With the gruesome twosome was a score of canomutants, each one was black in fur and glowing red eyes.

Colleen: (To Hunter, Sarcastic) 'Waiting to have others to help won't be necessary,' you said. 'I think the three of us can handle anything that Parvo got up his selves,' You said.

Hunter: Well… yea: That's what I said. What of it?

Parvo: So, Rovers: How did you enjoy playing with my new Dark Cano-Mutants?

Hunter: Well, to simply put: I give them an 'A' for energy but a 'D' in personality.

Colleen: And Honestly: Is that the best name you can come up for them? Your vocabulary is startlingly constrained notwithstanding your lofty ranking of general of a militia of Canine Mutants. You could have try 'Canis Necros' or 'Dark Hounds. ' But NOOOOOO: Instead of being original, You just put 'Dark' and Cano-Mutant.

Parvo: (sternly) Like I care what you think, Rover. (whispers to Groomer) Is it too late change the name of Dark Cano-Mutants to any of the stuff she just said?

The Groomer sadly nods her head.

Parvo: Blast! Well, no matter: (looks at his wrist) watch By the looks of the clock, I have more pressing matters to attend-KA-to- (coughs) KA-KA-KA-WEEEEZ! KA-KA-Lo-KA-KA-LOZENGE!

Groomer: (pulls out dispenser) I have the basic Cherry, Lemon, and a new flavor: MINT!

Parvo: (coughing) Ju-KA-st Givime!

Groomer: (Sighs) Suit yourself.

The henchgirl then gave the medical cough drop to bulky brute with a bad mustache. And the two, with their canine super soldiers, left the room.

Hunter: Huh, you think that he would have finish off by now with an army that strong.

Colleen: (blunt) Odiously he wanted the whole group here so he can he can full repay all the times we kicked his kisser over and over again into one perilous demise in which we would ALL suffer.

Hunter: Wow! That was very astute Colleen.

Colleen: Thanks, I watch Batman cartoons.

Hunter: Batman, Cool.

000

_**At Mission Control…**_

The Master looked at his Rovers' predicament on the big screen in the Briefing room.

Master: (shocked) No! This bad.

Sean then entered the room.

Sean: What is? Shag found where you hid the doggie treats?

Master: I'm afraid not. Parvo Has just captured Hunter, Colleen, and Muzzle with his new line of Dark Cano-Mutants. Watch.

Sean: 'Dark Cano-Mutants?' That sounds a lot like… (shocked)…. The Darkloids.

Sean's jaw hung open as the evil looking at the Rovers' 'Collar Camera' footage of how brute dog-men were closing in the Rovers. His expression of fear then turned into stern seriousness as he walked up to a computer console.

Sean: Where are they? How Long as it been since the Rovers been capture?

Master: Why is that impor-

Sean: (sternly) Time is of the essence, sir. So, with all do respect: Spit it out.

Master: Well, they were taking down Parvo's new Factory on the outskirts of Billings, Montana. They have just been capture ten minutes ago.

Sean: (types on the Computer) I think there was a Dark Spike near that area that Shadow took out awhile ago. I also notice that Parvo's newest Cano-Mutants bear a strong resemblance to my universe's band of rouge corrupt super powered beings: The Darkloids. (stops typing) … Why can't those guys come up with better names? (continues typing) I'm just checking via computer reading signals to see if Dark Cano-Mutants have in common… A-HA! The dark energy from them is the same as ones residing in the Dark Spike! Parvo must've built some sort of device that can tap into the Dark Spike's frequency of existence and using to power his Mutants, giving them at least double in strength as well as new abilities. And worse of all… making the Mutants permanent in their transformation….

Master: With these new Mutants, conquering the world will inevitable.

Sean: (determined) One world: Maybe. But let's see how Parvo handles fighters from two worlds!

Master: (concern) Sean what are going to do.

Sean: (smiles) Since this a 'Dimensional-Like' mission: I figure it's time for Hunter and Colleen to meet their counter parts from my world.

Master: And who are they?

Sean: (smirks) Oh just a couple of kids who apart of a group like the Rovers, only with a cyber-theme.

Master: (amazed) Having untrained, underage children taking part of the epic task of global security? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard.

Sean stops and gives the Master, the man who took a pack of dogs into a group of superheroes that save the world, a very skeptical look.

Sean: THIS, coming from the man who hand picked a bunch of canines, genetically altered them into superheroes, and sent them on their first mission right after with no real training in combat, vehicle operation, or how to use their powers what so ever?

Master: Err…. Point taken

Sean: Believe me, when see what these two can do, they're just as good as the Rovers. Ha-ha! I can't wait to see it in action.

Master: Very Well. You know, after they meet Pet Force and the Sonic Heroes, the Rovers are hoping to meet heroes from other worlds. Blitz in particular wants to meet a hero called "Matter-Eater Lad" from some _unknown_ reasons.

Sean: Already on it, sir. I'm just making the last preparations for the meet up. BOY, I betting on that there's going to be a lot of laughs in this adventure.

Master: Are you sure that your friends will get along with the Rovers?

Sean: Of course, they have a lot in common. Slight Plot-Holes, noticeably mistakes in animation, and a couple of continuity errors. But still pretty popular. The only real difference is that Rovers only lasted one season!

Master: **WHAT?!**

Sean: Oh, Nothing. Just some, uh, mindless computer dork talk. Yea, that's it! (thinking) Whew! I nearly spilled the 4th wall beans that time! Man, why did I read that _Fiction in Reality Encyclopedia _in NoZone?

000

**_Parvo's Base: Communication Room…_**

Groomer: I still don't why you didn't want had those Rovers depose of when you had the chance.

Parvo: They're MY prisoners and I shall deal with then as I see fit.

Groomer: (grumbles) This will end just like all other times you captured them, you moustache moron.

Parvo: What was that!?

Groomer: (smiles) Nothing!

Voice: (from computer, female) Am I interrupting you?

Parvo: (apologetic) Oh, of course not, S.

On the screen of Parvo's computer was a silhouette of tall and lean woman. It was hard to tell, but the silhouette made the woman look like she has two horns on her head.

S: And how were my directions for you new power? Good I hope.

Parvo: 'Good?' If wasn't human I would go through Cano-Mutator myself. But commanding entire horde of them is more than enough to fill my desires of power.

S: Good, my LIFE is to provide people like you with the power to have whatever you want… without any restraints to keep you from obtaining what your heart truly desires…

Groomer: (nervous) Eh... he-he… that IS very nice of you. He-he-he (whispers to Parvo) She is insane.

Parvo: (whisper to Groomer) Who is these days in the evil market?

S: Is there anything else I can provide you with, General Parvo?

Parvo: Though the Dark Cano-Mutants are quite impressive, they've only took down two of the Road Rovers. I'll consider other Favors you can provide me with after the Mutants take on more… _epic_ challenges.

S: Very well. Till next time Parvo.

The screen went blank black as the mysterious benefactor signed off.

Groomer: General, I may not trust that woman, but I do at least suspect that she may have a way for you to become fully-

Parvo: I KNOW!

Parvo removed his dome helmet, revealing his gingered colored cat ears.

Parvo: I know she has the ability to turn me into a full fledge human. She can do that and MORE! But it all seems too good to be true. So I will wait until I can trust her completely before I act.

Groomer: (amazed) Wow! This must be the first time you ever used your head.

Parvo: (growling) What was that, Groomer? And don't tell me that it's nothing.

Groomer: (scared) Oh… umm….

Suddenly, Parvo's entire base began to rumble by an unseen force.

Parvo: What's going ON!?

000

On the outside of Parvo's base, numerous blue portals surrounded Parvo's base, cleverly disguise (yea right!) as a Gen Par factory. Tall metical blue cylinders began to emerge from the patrols and soon stood erect on the solid ground by themselves. Then countless techno-colored hexagons began to appear one by one to from a giant dome, encasing the villains' base entirely.

000

_**At Road Rover Mission Control…**_

The image of dome was on Sean's laptop, which was plugged into the Rover's main base computer.

Sean: Dimensional Area is operational. (to computer) How are things on your end, Mr. Famous?

A small pop-up screen of man in his late 20's wearing a stylish pair of glasses that hide his eyes in the glare. He gave off an air of mystery of that of the Master.

Famous: (English accent, sternly) No need for formalities. Sean. The NetAgents are properly prepared with the Vaccine Chips, and are ready to tarns-dimensional travel.

Sean: You guys up to this?

Voice1: (young female voice) Ready, willing, and able, Sean.

Voice2: (young male voice) Alright, let's go! I've been waiting for something to come up after that fight with Cache.

Sean: (smiles) Then there nothing left to say but: See ya on the flip side!

000

In Sean's world, Mr. Famous watch from his computer lab as the two agents, covered in sleek armor, stood in front of a techno-colored portal. The boy was in blue and black armor while the girl wore one in a shade of pink and black.

Famous: Okay you two: Sean provided us with blueprints of Parvo's base and I have uploaded them onto your PETS. Sean created a Dimensional Area around the factory using the teleporting equipment that we took from Nebula. Your mission is to find and free the captured agents, and then take down the factory. You'll encounter canine mutants while you're there. And from what Sean told us, the canines have been exposed to Dark-energies like to the Darkchips. That's why your weapons have been equipped with the Vaccine Chips to turn them back to normal.

Boy: Okay: 'Same old-Same old.' Got it, Mr. Famous

Famous: (annoyed) It's _JUST_ Famous! And there's more to it than-

But before Famous could finish, the boy ran into the patrol and vanished into the other side.

Famous: (sighs) Oh, why do I brother with that kid?

Girl: (annoyed) Hey, wait for me! I'm part of the mission too!

And the girl followed suit of her Blue Boy counterpart and ventured into the beyond.

Famous: There they go, traveling into another world by a device made by me…. Man, I'm good!

000

_**The Rover Universe, the Gen Par Factory…**_

Every inorganic thing with in the dome, like metal tiles and glass windows, began to have a tie-dye color effect. This was some what alarming to Parvo and the Groomer.

Parvo: (uneasy) Groomer…

Groomer: Yes, General?

Parvo: (uneasy) Do you see what I see?

Groomer: I do believe so.

Parvo: Good, than it isn't something I ate.

Then red lights began to flash and siren sounded throughout the base.

Groomer: INTRUDERS!

Parvo: (into a microphone) Attention all Cano-Mutants, lock down all doors and engage the intruders! Use any force necessary!

Parvo's orders echoed throughout the factory, causing every Dark Cano-Mutant to pick up their laser rifles and pistols.

Groomer: Looks like those old Rovers learned some new tricks, General.

Parvo: No, not the Rovers. Allies of them, but this is not the Rovers' actually doing. It has its own unique (deep breath) _SCENT._

000

Meanwhile, Hunter, Colleen, and Muzzle were noticing the changes around them.

Colleen: (looks at the colors, dazed) Oh… so THIS is what it's like to be hung upside down too long.

Muzzle: Ga-Ga-Woof!

Hunter: Huh, Muzzle says that he notices the whole psychedelic thing too, Colleen.

Colleen: Tell Muzzle that I mean no disrespect, but I think I need a second opinion of someone who isn't insane.

Muzzle: Woof!

Hunter: He says he's cool with that.

_BOOM! BAMMM! BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM!_

Colleen: Sounds like a little racket, Huntie Wunite.

Hunter: I'm not sure I can hear that 'racket,' Colleen. Well, at least not over that huge battle outside.

Colleen just made an unexcited face after hearing Hunter's remark.

Colleen: Hunter…. Do you know left from right?

Hunter: (confused) Which one? Mine or yours?

Colleen just shook her head in disbelief. A tapping noise then came from behind the door to their room.

Hunter: Colleen I think someone is trying to talk to use using Morse code by tapping on the other side of that door.

Colleen: (annoyed) Really? And let's me guess, you know what it says?

Hunter: Yea, it says, "Stand back, Big Explosion soon."

Colleen: (surprise) Oh! (relieved) I thought you would do that old "It says 'tap-tap-tap.'" Gag there for a moment there.

Hunter: Why would you think that?

Colleen: Oh… it kind of because of your tendency to be absent-

**_KAAAA-BOOOOOM!!!  
_**

The reinforced-steel door was blown away, causing smoke to fill the room. As the two agents enter the room they could barely see anything at all.

Boy: (shouts) Anyone hurt?

Colleen: (coughing) Ca-Ca-Ca! (Exhausted) Well, My hair looks like it just came out of the 80's, but it's nothing a comb can fix.

Girl: With that remark, I'm taking that you're Colleen, right?

Colleen: Right on the nose!

Boy: Are Hunter and Muzzle with you?

Colleen: Sure as Yorkshire Pudding is served with Roast Beef!

Boy: (uncertain) Okaaaaay, I'll take that as yes. (normal) We came to save you.

Hunter: Cool, what breed are you?

Boy: (uncertain) Uhh… breed?

Hunter: Yea, Labrador? Terrier? Mixed? Because I one myself.

Girl: I don't know what you're talking about, but we're humans, not…

The smoke in the room finally gave way and the two teams can see each other. Hunter and Colleen were astonished to see two kids, probably in their preteens. The Girl wore a _futuristic_ pink jumper with matching knee-high boots and elbow length gloves covering a black leotard like jumpsuit. She also wore a pink helmet with two transparent, curved, yellow prongs at the rim and a long, 2-D, ponytail of red hair, with a 2-D green bow to keep it place, emitted from the back of the helmet. One the center of her jumper was picture of red circle with small yellow triangle pointing down from the top of the icon. The picture was also place on both sides of her Helmet, where the ears were would be.

The Boy was wearing something a bit simpler: a dark navy blue jumpsuit with light blue gauntlets, boots and helmet. Streaks of white lines loop around his from arms and shins to the yellow shoulder pads which then redirect them to his Icon, a red circle with a black slash with curved open ends at the ends. His helmet had two pairs of ridges, a thin ridges going down middle and thick ridges going around form the sides, just over the Icon-ear pieces. Unlike the girl, the boy had a black mouth-guard that covered the lower part of his face.

The expressions of the two young ones were the same as the grown-up military canines: Totally Shocked and Amazed. Hunter and Colleen were surprise to have their rescuers to be kids in battle suits that pack a punch, but Muzzle took to no notice: he just sees friends as friends and bad guys like breakable chew toys that squeak. The kids were amazed that they were sent to save a couple of doggie-men and plus one crazed Rottweiler.

Hunter: I would have not predicted this.

Girl: (amazed, to the boy) Lan…

Lan: Yea, Maylu?

Maylu: Sean better had a good reason for this.

Lan: And how!

_**To Be Continued…**_

Author Notes: If didn't gave a good enough description of Lan, Maylu and Mr. Famous, please visist for bios and screencaps.


	8. Crossfusion Roads prt 2

CrossFusion Roads Part 2

Lan and Maylu had lowered Hunter and Colleen unchained and on the ground. Hunter went over to have Muzzle's cart unchained from the steam pipe while Lan began to talk to Sean on a audio come link in his helmet, strangely it was on speakerphone so every one heard what the boy was saying.

Lan: (curious) Sean, why did you have Maylu and me travel to a parallel universe to help save a Labrador and a Collie?

Sean: (cherry) A rottweiler too, Lan. Besides, I wanted to see how Sci-Labs' new Dimensional Room works. And also, I was going to surprise you two by showing your counterparts of this universe...

Hunter: (pushes Muzzle on the cart) I don't really see the resemblance. (to Lan) Cool outfit you got there.

Lan: (to Hunter) Thanks, your is really rocking too.

Hunter: Standard issue to us Rovers, comes from being transdogmodifed into a cano-sapiens.

Lan: Whoa, cool! My suit is actually my computer transformed into armor with the likeness of an AI program.

Voice: (coming from Lan) Hey, who are calling an AI program, Lan?

Lan: Oh! Sorry about that, Megaman.

Hunter: (curious) Who are you talking too?

Lan: Megaman. He's that… program I told you about. He's a better known as a NetNavi. While I'm in this form, he can talk to me and give me some guidance.

Hunter: Huh, cool.

Lan: Maylu is the same, her name is Roll.

As the two boys continue about 'cool' things about themselves, Colleen and Maylu looked at them.

Colleen: I can understand why Sean sees the familiarity. They are like two peas in a pod.

Maylu: So you know Sean?

Colleen: Oh yea. We a have a little group here called the Dimensional Rovers and the kid takes care of them. Hunter and I, along with the rest of the Rovers, stop in and say hello from time to time. He's a good kid, but overall… Sean is… well… how to put this?

Maylu: 'A bit _eccentric_ for a 10 year old kid who plays with computers?'

Colleen: (smiles) Right on the money! Now I'm really seeing the resemblance the kid was talking about.

Maylu: I guess so.

There was then a brief silence between the girls. Both had a n awkward expression on their faces.

Colleen: (serious) You like Lan?

Maylu: Yea, and you with Hunter?

Colleen: Yep, the problem is that he doesn't know. He can be a bit thick at times.

Maylu: Lan is the same. He didn't even catch on when we were on a date.

Colleen: You two actually got a date?

Maylu: A trip at an amusement park. It didn't end exactly as planned. But still, it was SO obvious.

Colleen: Closest thing I have with Hunter is a walk on the beach under the moon. But is was more like… a 'walkie' for Hunter than a real _walk _for me.

Hunter: (curious) Okay you two, just what are you talking about?

Colleen: Oh just girl stuff. You know: hair, who's cute…

Maylu: And also about certain boys who are clueless in the matters of love.

Hunter and Lan look at each other and then turn to their female counterparts.

Hunter/Lan: Who?

Maylu: Let's just focus on the mission.

Lan: Oh, right. Sean sent us data about this place before we came over and he managed to find where Pravo's 'Dark-Mutator' is at. He told us to not only destroy the machine, but take down the base too.

Colleen: Smashing! All we have to do is to blow the thing up and be back in time for tea.

Hunter: So same old same old, huh?

Lan: Alright let's go.

Maylu: We need to place charges in the key structures of the base, so Colleen and I will take care of that job. You and Hunter can take out the machine, Lan.

Muzzle: Ug Ug Ug.

Maylu: I'm guessing that Muzzle wants go you guys.

Hunter: Of course, he's my best friend. (to Muzzle, baby-talk) Isn't that right Muzzle? You and I are best buds, aren't we? Yes, we are! Yes, we are!

Maylu: Okay…. I think we should go now.

Hunter: Oh! Right. We'll meet back at out plane. Let's hit the Road, Rovers!

And the three canines and the two preteens split up into two groups.

Lan: (to Hunter) You know, That was a cool phrase you guys have.

Hunter: (smiles) What Can I say? It just rolls off the tongue when you say it.

000

Parvo and the Groomer watched everything from the secerity cameras. They saw who the once captive Rovers were freed by two,

Parvo: (enrage) CHILDERN!?! My compound, filled reinforced by steel doors and my new Cano-Mutants, has been compromise by two children who play dress up?!?!?

He than began to wheeze and cough again and the Groomer quickly treated him with another lozenge.

Groomer: They seem to have advance weaponry, beyond anything thought of by any scientist. They can turn our Dark Cano-Mutants back to ordinary dogs.

Parvo: In that case, have the Dark Mutants be used to slow them down while have the regulars take them down. (looks at the monitor) That speedy Labrador and that crazed Rottweiler are coming towards here along with that Blue Boy.

Groomer: What about the collie and the Pinky Girl?

Parvo: They're head to the south-west of the compound, Go and take care of them.

Groomer: (salutes) Aye, Aye, General.

And the Dome headed hench-woman raced towards one of the secret passage ways in the room, disguised as in the classic manner of a sliding computer station, to cut off our heroes.

000

Lan raced along side Hunter, who pushed Muzzle in his gurney, down the long hallway until a group of regular Cano-Mutants and Dark Mutants blocked off the other end. Hunter, Muzzle, and Lan leapt out of the way of the enemy's laser fire in the nick of time and took cover in the door ways in the hall. Hunter pulled out his hand held laser, code named the Puppy Pistol.

Lan: Does this usual happens to you?

Hunter: No, not really. Today is awfully slow.

Lan: While I'm going to end this fast. All I need to Mega-Buster all of those bad dogs and-

Hunter: No, wait. There are some normal Cano-Mutants there.

Megaman: (to Lan) He's right, Lan. The Vaccine Program won't be as humane to them as to the Dark Mutants.

Lan: Oh, right. I guess I gotta try something else.

Lan then jump out his coverage and…

Lan: Wind-Sword! Battle Chip: In!

Lan;s right arm turned into a hand-fan with some techno upgrades. He then swung his Fan-Arm and cause a giant gust of wind to topple the Mutants and made the the Dark ones turn into normal dogs.

Lan: (pride) There, how's that?

Hunter: Great, buddy. And now, on the safe said, let's Muzzle them!

Lan: What?

Hunter then plulled off of Muzzle's muzzle and freed him his straight jacket and soon the Rottweiler leapt toward the fallen enemies. The liberated canines ran away before the crazy canine pounced on the remaining regulars and began to bite, tear, and ensnaring them in horrid ways that can't imagine.

Lan: (looks away) Ugh…. Hunter why did want to do that to the Cano-Mutants and not my buster?

Hunter: Because Muzzle gets a bit cranky when he doesn't meet his Mayhem Quotient on missions.

Lan: And what happens if he doesn't meet his quotient?

Hunter: You really don't want to know. We're still replacing walls back in mission control… and about a dozen of the cars.

Lan: Yikes! I hope Maylu and Colleen are doing okay…

000

Maylu tackled down a cocker-spaniel Cano-Mutant to the ground and began to pull on it's face. Meanwhile Colleen was drop kicking a Dalmatian Cano-Mutant.

Colleen: (battle cry) Utada HIKARU!

The Dalatmation went flying and he slammed into a steel girder. Maylu came to stand by Colleen after she thoroughly dazing the Cocker Spaniel into submission.

Maylu: Gee, I hope Lan, Hunter, and Muzzle having just as much fun.

Colleen: Knowing those boys, they're having a time of their lives.

Maylu: No offence, Colleen, but I don't see what make these Dark Mutants so tough.

Dark claws then grabbed Colleen and Maylu by their ankles from the floor below them. The two fighting females then fall to the floor. Two bulky Dark-Mutants then phased out of the ground and seized the girls.

Colleen: (to Maylu) Perhaps you spoke too soon.

Maylu: (struggles) Let go of me!

Colleen: (struggles) If one strand of my hair gets of place, I'll hunt you Buggers down!

Maylu: Yea, and watch the ponytail too!

Then, in the shadows of the room, the Groomer struts toward to the captives.

Groomer: Oh, give it a rest, you two.

Colleen: (growls) Groomer!

Groomer: If you're so concerned with your hair, I can give you one of my special trims.

Colleen: (grumbles) I rather kiss a speeding lorry.

Groomer: Suit yourself. (To Maylu) As for you, Lassie. I have three words for you: 'I HATE PINK.' Besides that, the only thing really works for you outfit is the helmet.

Maylu: Well I got news for you. I hate everything about you! Down to the boots to the DNA strands in your hair.

Groomer: Well, at least my hair is Third Diemsional!

Maylu: So I used too much Gel. It still looks more alive than that bundle of spilt ends that you got!

Groomer: Ugh! That skirt makes you look FAT!

Colleen and Maylu gasped with disbelief, Groomer hit a low blow.

Roll: (to Maylu) Okay, she is asking for it Maylu

Maylu: (to the Groomer, angry) Oh! You-Asked-For-It! ROLL FLASH!

The long prongs on Maylu's helmet produced a flash so bright that the Dark Mutant that held the Pink Pretty had to cover his eyes from the pain. Using this time, Maylu pulled Colleen's Dark Mutant off of her in one hand and she grab her Dark Mutant in the other. Lifting the two brutes above her head, Maylu flung them right at the Groomer.

Colleen: (shocked) Blimey!

Maylu: Sure hope that suit of yours is _not_ water-proof! Aqua-Tower: Battle Chip, In!

The cyber heroine then slammed her hand on the floor and soon a rushing spot of water aroused and headed right towards the two mutated dogs and the brunette baddie. The data of the water made the dogs returned them to normal, and thanks to Maylu aiming, she manage to have only the Groomer being flushing with the current.

Groomer: (screams) I'll get you yetttttt!!!!!!

Maylu: (flings her hair) Witch.

Colleen: I like your style. Can you teach me how to do that?

Maylu: Sorry, it all in the suit.

Colleen: (snaps her fingers) Drat, some girls have all the luck.

Maylu: Come on, we need to plant the explosives, and I got just the thing… TimeBomb, Download times four!

Four bombs with timers appeared in Maylu's arms. She then gave the collie two of the bombs.

Colleen: Will these things work?

Maylu: If they're in the right places, they'll do the job. We'll split up. You can take care of the two of the points here. I'll handle the other two. The timer will go on when all of the bombs are active, giving us and the guys 12 minutes to get out.

Colleen: (surprise) You're going alone? I'm not one to talk, but isn't that a wee reckless for a lass like yourself?

Maylu: Hey, with this suit, I'm just like Supergirl. I can convert all of the Dark Mutants back into normal dogs with my weapons.

The Pink Pretty then walked away. She did not notice the normal styled German Shepard Cano-Mutants hiding behind. The Brute aimed his laser rifle at the back of Maylu neck. His think claw was about to squeeze the trigger when.

Colleen: (battle cry) MST3K!

**KAAAA-SMACK!!!!!!!**

Maylu turned around to see Colleen standing proudly over the fallen Cano-Mutant, with his laser gun broken in two.

Colleen: (sternly) Well, if you're Supergirl, then consider me the blooming Batgirl.

Roll: (to Maylu) Wow! She's cool! She's kicks butt hard and makes it look good.

Maylu: (to Roll) She kinda reminds me of you, Roll.

000

Hunter and Lan stood ready in front of the door to Parvo's main source of evil.

Lan: According to statistics, Parvo's new Cano-Mutator is right behind that door.

Hunter : Huh, Radical.

Lan: And from the heat scan, looks like the good General has some of his guard dogs as back up. So I'm taking it we're going to 'Muzzle' them?

Hunter: 'Fraid not, Muzzle is full from the last time.

The two take a look at their rottiweiler campaign. He was so bloated that he couldn't be strap back into his straight jacket, but also made him immobile. He loud out a deep belch and sigh with satisfaction of his girth.

Lan: (afraid) Whoa! Are you saying that Muzzle is a… a…

Hunter: (calm) Nah, Muzzle doesn't eat meat. He would maul and chew on the bad guys, but never eat them. He prefers kibble. That and he has been also known to be a matter eater. You know, steel bolt, light bulbs, you name it. It is a problem after he goes walkies.

Lan: Okay… so I guess it's just us then…

Hunter: Don't worry Lan, there's two of us, and about 10 of them. There is no way we can't lose.

Lan: Well… fighting mutated dogs isn't the worse things I ever encountered before… What the heck, let's do it!

000

Behind the door, Parvo stood firmly with confidence with his armed solider standing front of the door were the two interlopers.

Parvo: When the two come in, fire at will.

The Cano-Mutants all grunted in uncertain confusion.

Parvo: (sighs) Urgh…. Just shoot them when the door opens.

The door then open, a blur of silver, blue, and yellow speed around and taking the weapons right of out of their hands, and all the while leaving a trail of flame in it's wake.

As soon as blur disarmed the mutants, several shots of blue lights fire out of the doorway and made direct hits to several Dark-Mutants, turning them back to normal dogs.

Parvo: (sighes) I should for seen that…

Lan emerged from the shadows of the hallway and Hunter dropt out of speed and stood next to the Blue Bomber.

Hunter: Alright, Parvo.

Lan: Your reign of terror is over!

Parvo: (to Lan) And you are…

Lan: I'm Megaman!

Parvo: You appear to be more of a boy than a man.

Hunter: So what? We can still take you down.

Parvo: And how pray tell are you going to do that?

Lan: Our friends are planting explosives that's going to bring this place down!

Megaman.exe (to Lan) LAN!

Lan: (realizes what he did) Oh Ding Blang it!

Hunter: Well at least that you didn't tell him that they won't armed them without a message from us.

Lan/Megaman: HUNTER!

Parvo: Hmm… looks like I have the chance to play with my new toys. (pulls out a laser rifle) Want to play too?

Parvo then opened fire. The rifle fire multi rounds of purple shots of energy. Lan ducked while Hunter raced around the room.

Megaman: Lan, that weapons is filled with Dark Energy! One hit and you're bedridden for a month.

Lan: Avoid the laser fire, got it.

Hunter race around the room to avoid the shots and was about to take the gun from Parvo but a Dark-Mutant super speed intercepted him.

Lan: Hunter!

Two Dark Mutants then speed around Land and sieved him by his arms. As the Nt Warrior struggled to break free, his two captures presented him to their leader. Seeing that the two enemies were now immobilized, Parvo set down his weapon and made his way the Blue Bomber.

Parvo: Now to see the face behind the mask.

Parvo reached for Lan's helmet with his grubby hands when a pink bow whizzed between them. Parvo, Hunter, Lan, and the three Dark Mutants look with onfuse to the archer. It turned out to Maylu, with an cross bow right armed. Along with her was Colleen, who was now is struggling to keep the now overly anxious Muzzle in her arms.\

Parvo: Mega_girl_, I presume.

Maylu: (mad) You'd presume wrong, I'm Roll! As in 'Roll Blast!'

Maylu's right arm morphed her arm normal and then she kissed her hand gently. She pulled back arm and released it as if she held a ninja star and numerous pink hearts came flying out of her hand and at the Dark-Cano-Mutants who, you guessed it, then turned into normal dogs.

Colleen: Smashing! (to Maylu) LOreal Lipstick has nothing on you.

Parvo panicked, he reached for his gun on the table but it was knocked out of reach by a blast of blue energy. He looked for the source and found Megaman with a smoking arm-cannon.

Hunter: Alright, Parvo. We bested your new army of mutated canines, broke free from your captivity, and humiliated you in action…

Colleen: Again!

Hunter: Yea, so you know what comes next…

Parvo: Oh no…

Hunter: 3…2…1…

Hunter/Colleen: LET'S MUZZLE 'IM!

Colleen then let the derange rottweiler loose, and with a powerful roar, the crazy canine leapt at his former tormentor and rival for his master's affection. Parvo cringed in fear as Muzzle pounced on him. Muzzle bite, mauled, and wrestle the ugly hulk in a giant dust-could caused by the struggle.

Maylu: (freaked) Oh, gross!

Lan: (concern) How can you guys stand this?

Hunter: Therapy.

Colleen: Lots and lots of it. By the way, the explosives are all set and ready to go, Huntie-Wuntie.

Hunter: Good dog, Colleen, good dog…. So how did you know we needed help?

Colleen/Maylu: (in unision, blunt) Intuition.

Hunter: (surprised) So you're physic now?!

Lan: (surprised) Whoa! That is so cool!

Megaman: (to Lan) I not sure that there is a physic out there, Lan, that could read your or Hunter's minds.

Lan: (to Megaman) Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!

Back at the struggle between the ugly man and crazy dog, the former manage to break away and ran, with a scuffed up mustace, torn pants, and dented metal-armor. Before any of the Rovers or Savers could catch him, Parvo placed his hand on a DNA scanner to open a secret door that he entered and closed before the heroes can apprehend him.

Hunter: Bummer… he got away again.

Maylu: Look on the bright side, when he ran away he forgot to take the designs for his new Cano-Mutator.

Lan: And we also got every Dark Mutants here back to normal dogs….. AND because of the Dimensional Area, Parvo can't really escape!

Maylu: That's right! If he has an escape plan, we can intercept him.

Suddenly, a vid screen with Sean's face appeared infront of the team.

Sean: Afraid it's not that simple, guys. I did some more digging on Parvo and it seems that he has built an underground escape tunnel that wasn't on the official blue-prints. Looks like that tunnel he took leads him straight to it. He may be long gone by now.

000

Parvo ran down the dark corridor, breathing hard as well as wheezing. After climbing down a dozen fleet of stairs, Parvo made his way into his secret escape tunnel, complete with a secret mono-rail train to ship supplies and soilders out of the place when under attack. He climb onboard in the cockpit of the train, getting it started. But to his surprise, the Groomer was already at the controls.

Parvo: GROOMER!

Groomer: PARVO! I was… uhh… I was ambushed, there were a…. about HUNDRED of them!

Parvo: Just get this thing started! –Cough-Cough-Cough- AND A LOZENGE! Ka-ka-ka! CHERRY!

Groomer pressed the final sequence of buttons that made the train move and then went to a stockpile of lozenges. After a thorough search in the pile, the Groomer turn to Parvo.

Groomer: All we have left is coffee flavor. Is that okay?

Parvo: (wheezes) Ugh! _NOOOOOOOO!!!!!_ I'm sick as it is!

And for the rest of the trip on the train, Parvo hack and wheeze without end.

000

Hunter, Colleen, Lan, Maylu, and the now fully restrained Muzzle watched Parvo's base from atop of a cliff, where the Rover left their air transport, a helicopter code-named the Sky-Rover.

Lan: Well… all information of Parvo's Dark Trans-Mutator

Hunter: All of the dogs have turn back to normal and been evacuated from the building.

Colleen: And Master altered the authorities to pick them up after we're done here.

Maylu: And Mr. Famous told us that it's necessary for the Dimensional Area to be dropt before you blow the place. (gives Hunter a remote) So we had the TimeBombs rewired to still exist when the Dimensional Area is dropt. This remote activates them. So… this is good bye.

Colleen: (shakes Maylu's hand) It's been a pleasure.

Lan: (to Hunter) I'll send you a few links, Hunter. I know some that site that you'll love.

Hunter: Huh, cool.

Muzzle hop over to Maylu and Lan. The rottweiler continued to jump up and down, grunting uncontrollable.

Lan: Hey, looks like Muzzle wants to say good bye too.

Maylu: But how can he? All he can do is jump and grunt

The two kids lean forward to the dog and then both of them got slurped by Muzzle. The kids took the time to wipe the water off their faces before giving Muzzle their good-byes.

Maylu: We'll miss you too, Muzzle.

Lan: Better get going. (taps ear piece) Ready to go, Mr. Famous.

Famous: (on com; upset) It's just _Famous!_

The trans-color dome began to disappear gradually, one by one; hexagram at the time. Soon the night sky can be visible overhead. Soon Lan and Maylu disappeared in the same manner.

Colleen: (depress) Well… they're just a skip across the threshold of reality away.

Hunter: Yea, we'll meet them again soon. But still, maybe blowing up this factor of evil in a fiery inferno might cheer us up like it always does.

Hunter pulled out a simple remote with a big red button. After a 3 second delay, the base then engulfed in a great wave of fire. The force of the explosion made the flames spread out throughout all corners of the building. Soon the structure then collapse in a burning pile of rubble.

Hunter: Huh… first time everything. Let's head home, Rovers.

Hunter then took Muzzle by his cart and with Colleen, the canine super-heroes headed home.

000

_At Road Rover Mission Control…_

Hunter and Colleen were talking to the other Rovers about their adventure. Exile and Shag were intrigued while Blitz was skeptical of the ordeal.

Hunter: … and there were SO COOL! That could change their arms into weapons!

Blitz: (sarcastic) Oh, sure they _could_.

Hunter: And their armor is really digital AI programs…

Blitz: (sarcastic) Oh, t hat makes _perfect_ sense.

Colleen: And they were extremely accomplished for their age.

Blitz: (upset) Okay! _AM_ I the only one who find this whole thing moronic? 'Kid Super-Heroes,' what a joke!

Colleen: (indifferent) I'm sorry, have we met? No, don't tell me… OH, that's right! You're the milkman!

Blitz: (grumbles) I don't know how you keep that gag up.

Voice: (behind the Rovers) ARE you guys always like this?

All the rovers turned around to see Lan and Maylu, now in their normal clothing. Lan was a burnet who sported a blue headband with his Navi's symbol an orange vest that covered the torso of a white long-sleeve shirt with brown elbow patches with a pair of black shorts. Maylu's hair shorten to a shoulder length and she's wearing a green shirt with a light green shirt covered but a dark blue vest, complete with a pink skrit and pair of knee high fashion boots. Accompanying the two kids was Sean.

Lan: Hi guys.

Hunter: Lan! Maylu! What are you doing here?

Maylu: Well, Sean pulled some strings and brought us here to introduce us to you, as well as the others.

Colleen: (surprise) 'Others?'

Sean: (to Colleen, smirks) You and Hunter aren't the only ones with universal doubles. I like to introduce…

A tall man with ice-blue hair, wearing a green forgein army uniform complete with a red burette. He stood grimly as disciplined solider.

Sean: Lt. Raika of the Sharo division of NetSavers.

Raika: (salutes) It's a honor to meet follow service men as yourselves.

Exile: So, you're a Russian man too, it is enjoyment to see you.

Exile than presented Raika with a hand shake and the Sharo man gladly took it. After a few seconds, the the big husky back down.

Exile: (holds his hand) Ye-ow! You have one stiff grip.

Sean: As well as… Dingo, Netopian Agent.

A Native Netopian boy in a black hoodie and a green diamond pattern headband. Rub his stomach. He had the classic persona of the lovable rough and tumble guy.

Dingo: Hi there. Where's the grub?

Shag than gave Dingo a foot-long hot dog with mustard, ketchup, and relish that he pulled out of his thick coat of fur. Dingo looked at the meal, silently questioning the hygiene of it. He then he just shrugged, and began to enjoy the free meal.

Sean: and…

Voice: I'll handle the introductions here, Obihiro.

A blue eyed boy with black hair covered by a white 'eggshell'cap. He wore a black long-selve shirt with a red vest and green camouflage pants. He had the style of tough-anime guy and appeared to be a year older than Lan.

Boy: (to the Rovers) I am Chaud Blaze, of Blaze Corp. (to Sean) Now, where is this universe's 'equal' with to me, Obihiro?

Sean: (flatly) It's the Doberman over there, Eugene.

Rovers: (unison, shocked) '_**EUGENE?!?!?**_'

As the Net Savers snickered at the Rovers response, Chaud walked up to Blitz and began inspected the Doberman from head to toe.

Chaud: Hmm… you're not skilled in swordplay, and you're not quite trained to be nimble, your pointless bulk makes you slow and easy evaded by simple acrobats.

Blitz: (annoyed) Who needs to be nimble, Skunk-Boy? (smug) I have an excellent physic of sheer perfection and why would I be a swordsman when I have five superior blades in each hand?

Blitz then extended out all of his razor sharp claws from his fingers. He showed them near Chaud, trying to scare the pre-teen, but Chaud kept his cool and was unaffected by the doberman's empty threat.

Chaud: (blunt) Count again. You have _**four**_ fingers in each hand.

Bltiz retracted his claws and counted his fingers… a thumb, a index finger, ring finger, and a pinkie finger.

Blitz: (scratches head) Could've sworn I had five…

Chaud: (to Sean) I don't really see the connection here.

Sean: (smirks) Oh, yes there is. What you and Blitz have in common is that you're both smug, show-boating, jerks who talk a better game than play. (to Exile) And Raika is related to you because of you two are special in field of vision and are both true, blue, loyal soldiers. (to Shag) Dingo may be more… valiant than you, Shag. But he does shares your gusto in fine cuisine… with the table manners to boot. (thinks out loud) Come to think of it, I do know one other person from my universe that is kinda like you and Blitz put together. But he's a civilian so he couldn't be here.

Hunter: (smiles) No worries. We'll meet him when we come to your world.

Raika: (sternly) Or knowing how things happen back home, he would some how get here.

Colleen: So I'm guessing it's never dull moment in your world too.

Lan: (curious) Hey, wait a minute, Sean. Whose your universe double?

Before answering his firend, Sean walked over and petted Muzzle's head and the crazy dog seemed to enjoy it.

Sean: Lan, do you know how Hunter and Muzzle became friends? Years ago, Muzzle was experimented by Parvo, was left emotional devastated by the ordeal and wander the streets as a stray. He was coward before he met up with Hunter. Since then, Hunter has been a sturdy pillar of support for him. Sounds _familiar,_ Lan?

Lan: OOOHHHHH! Now I get it! This is so COOL. We have so much in common and we're just a whole world apart.

Hunter: (to Lan) I know, man. It's great to have friends. (loud) To the Power of the Pack!

Rovers: (howls) A-WOOOOOO!!!

Lan: (shouts) Net Savers….

Net Savers: STREAM AXESS!


	9. Zeroes to Heroes

Zeroes to Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Xana, William. They're are copyrighted by _MoonScoop Group_.

Rico, Monica, Tungstun, and the puppies belong to the Computer Dinosaur. Sean is own by Capcom.Road Rovers and it's concepts belong to WB.

_**In a Cyber-World in another Universe…**_

Having accomplished his goal to destroy his prison, the viral being known a Xana has won. He won by possessing the body of young teenage boy, who his enemies have trusted. The boy floated in the fetal position in the empty void. Soon the body was charged by the left energies of the world. The boy the stretched out his body was power flow within him. A giant red eye appeared on his chest, the eye of Xana. This marked Xana's complete dominance of the boy. But, fortunately, the boy was a rebel.

The boy began to grunt has the control of body was taking pace. Every second passed, the pain inside was getting stronger. The boy's body then began to deteriorate in rapid pace. And in a gurgled yell, the boy vanished in a flash.

_**New Mexico, America…**_

In the middle of a vast dessert waste land, in the sky above, Small flash could be seen. The flash soon died out but two streaks of light came out of it, traveling in opposite directions. On streak crash landed in a large dune, causing a giant cloud…

000

The big and virtually indestructible Irish wolfhound known as Tungstun was walking around Road Rover HQ. He's holding instructions from the Master to meet up with secret Rover team. He stops by and double checks the note.

Tungstun: (nervous) Okay, Tungstun, Don't be nervous. Don't let your social anxiety get to you. Just because you were once part in underground dog fights and was a former member of the Lost Pack doesn't mean you're a bad dog. You're a good dog. A good, good dog. Besides, they might be nice.

The door slide open, showing that Mount was standing behind it.

Mount: You know, talking to yourself makes you look like a weird-o, Weird-O.

Sean: (steps in front of Mount) Knock it off, Mount. You know this guy has a rough past. (To Tungstun, offers his hand) On behalf of the Dimensional Rovers and the ZoneCops, I welcome you to the group.

Tungstun who just stares at Sean nervously, like the boy was Death himself. It was an awkward five seconds.

Sean: Okay…. Follow me.

Sean then lead Tungstun into the room, it was the same room where The Master sent his original Rovers in the past (See Reigning Cats and Dogs). Tungstun was nervously hiding from Sean by crouching down while walking behind Mount, a rather hilarious sight.

Mount: (to Tungstun) You're acting like you never seen a kid before, especial one with grayish hair, red eyes, and a flower growing out of his head.

Tungstun: (Surprise, whisper) There's a flower growing out of his head?

Mount: (smug) So you _**ARE**_ afraid of him being just a kid.

Sean: Professor Hubert and I have been working on this for several weeks. It's the Dimensional Rovers' secret HQ. Complete with…

Tungstun: I'm just having a problem adjusting. I'm getting along well with the other Road Rovers, but after being urged to fight in those illegal dog-fights by a crowd and hanging around with the Lost Pack, with their 'Kill all Humans' beliefs, on a large chuck of space-rock all those years ago made me a bit…. shy around humans.

Mount: (smug) From what your profile says, you usually threaten them. Like the first time you went to a restaurant…

Sean: … and be sure to watch out for…

Tungstun: (defensively) I may be invulnerable to laser fire, high speed projectiles, and head on collisions with heavy objects, but that doesn't mean I'm invulnerable on the inside. I'm still working on it; it does takes a long time for one to conquer their fears….

Mount: (Smug) Well, let's speed up this process. (To Sean) Hey, Kid!

Sean: Yea, Mount?

Mount: Tungy here wants to talk to you, about dimensional rifts and whatever you wacko geniuses waste their time on!

Tungstun: (surprised) What?!

Before Tungstun can react, Mount got behind him and pushed the big Irish Wolfhound closer to Sean, causing him to get on his knees and be at eye level at the young boy. Fear was plain on the canine's face.

Sean: (curious) The Master says that you managed to cause a dimensional rift on one mission to avoid a global nuclear disaster, is it true?

Tungstun nervously nods.

Sean: (Smiles) I kinda did the same thing not too long ago, but it wasn't for… how to put this… (nervous grin) a '_just_' cause.

Tungstun nervously nods again.

Sean: I heard your endurance is beyond limits of any other Rover. If you want, I can set up the hologram program to face some top contenders from other worlds.

Tungstun nervously nods yet again.

Mount: (whispers to Tungstun) Do you have a screw loose in your neck of something?

Tungstun just didn't reply, he just stared at Sean with fear in his eyes, while the boy looked back at him with an optimistic smile.

Sean: Anyway, let's get going.

Sean then turned around to what appeared to be a blank steel-bolted wall, and touched a normal looking bolt.

Mount: (to Tungstun, prideful) This is how 'secret' we are, Tungy.

The bolt began to blink and emitted a blue laser. Sean gave a big smile, revealing all of his teeth and the laser then scan every last one of his pearly whites. After the laser finished its job, a door opened up by the bolt.

Sean: I programmed the scanner to accept given dental records of the Dimensional Rovers. Interesting twist, huh?

Tungstun nervously nods for the 4th time.

Mount: (walks ahead) By the way, a couple of your Lost Pack goons are working with us.

Tungstun: (gets up) Who?

Mount: (smug) That's for me to know and you to find out.

Mount than ran ahead in the secret passage. Leaving Tungstun with the junior genius, but the big dog was distracted by Mount's taunting that he forgets this.

Tungstun: (mutters to himself) Man, is he always this stuck up?

Sean: (standing beside him) I dealt with worse. There's this kid name Chaud, and he acts so 'high and mighty' for a guy with dual-color hair that makes him look like he has an eggshell on his…

Sean stopped when he noticed that Tungstun was looking at him while being blue in the facial fur.

Sean: Uh… Let's just join the others. I can tell you about Chaud later.

Tungstun: (nervously) Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

Sean then walked ahead but noticed his big Irish Wolfhound didn't follow.

Sean: Let me guess… you're too afraid of me to walk, right?

Tungstun gave yet another nervous nod. Sean sighed and took his hand. Leading him like an adult do with a child, only in this case: The other way around.

Sean: … I know how it feels, Tungstun, to deal with the wrongs you did after doing so much to everyone around you.

Tungstun was surprise to hear something like that from a human. Especially from a child.

Sean: That feeling I know too well: hanging around with people that you once hated so much and never expecting their acceptance. Tungstun… I'm not afraid of you, and I know you no longer hate humans, so don't fear me, okay?

Sean gave him an encouraging smile. Tungstun was quite surprise now.

As the two reached the end of the hallway, they found themselves in a highly advance room, a far slicker and brighter version of the 'normal' part of the Mission Control. A giant TV screen can be seen from one part of the room while a giant hanger/ dry-dock can be seen at the other end.

Sean: As you can see, this section of Mission Control is totally Top Secret, and made for the Dimensional Rovers. So far, we have the original Road Rover team, who teamed up with Pet Force and Sonic Heroes awhile backed. And we have the Main Core of Dimensional Rovers, the official division team that takes on Dimensional theme missions. You, as well as your other teammates, will be serving as Auxiliary Group, to help the Main Core. Only the most trusted Rovers are allowed to know about us.

Mount: (walks up to Tungstun) Yea, but we got stuck with you and two buddies of yours.

Tungstun: Huh?

A short male Chihuahua and a black and white female collie, holding two twin mixed breed puppies in her arms, step into view.

Tungstun: Rico and Monica? THEY got into this organization?

Mount: And worst yet, they brought their kids with them. Now half of us are stuck on diaper patrol.

Rico: (in Spanish accent, to Tungstun) Believe me, amigo. We were surprise as much as you when we're assigned to this loco-squad.

Monica: (holds puppies) I still don't understand how we got in to this.

Sean: Oh, I just pulled a few string. After all, you two did went to a parallel mirror universe when you were still part of the Lost Pack.

Monica: (smug) Well, yea. It was totally upside- Wait! How did you know about that?

Sean: (blunt) I read the Fanfic, of course.

Rico: (confused) QUE?!

Monica: What?!?

Tungstun: Huh?

Sean: (panicking) Oh Nothing! Nothing it at all! Just a rambling! Nothing to take notice (tries to whistle nonchalant, in thought) If they learn the truth of about themselves, they might get into one those 'depression' phases that brings the entire story down.

Mount: Well, since we now got the reunion done with. We get to do my favorite part: 'The Ever So Humiliating Initiation Tests!'

Sean: (sternly) How about we have them introduced to the other Dimensional Rovers, Mount.

Monica: (to Sean) You know, young man, you Should to obey the chain of command. Not matter how much of _rear_ admiral they can be…

Sean: (confused) _I'm_ disobeying the chain of command?

Rico: Si, Mount might be a rude gringo but you have to respect him as your superior officer. He can write you up for anything you do to him. Not mention that you'll get yourself into serious trouble

Sean: But I'm his superior officer. I'm a Lieutenant….

Monica: Mount still outranks you. Lieutenant is below Captain.

Sean: (calmly) You didn't let me finish, Miss Monica. I'm a 'Lieutenant _**Colonel**_.'

Rico's, Monica's, and Tungstun's mouths hang open in shock. There was an awkward silence among the cano-sapiens (except Mount) and the ten-year boy, a gently breeze could be heard in the silence.

Sean: (nervous) Oh, yea. I forgot to mention, the air conditioner has a few bugs to work out. So don't be too surprise if it a bit windy. (begins to walk) Come On! Let's take the tour.

Sean walked away, leaving the Rovers in still awe.

Rico: (stressed) A chico is… is… is…

Monica: (stressed) Is the commanding officer….

Tungstun: (stressed) of an inter-dimensional crime fighting group of super powered-humanoid dogs?

Mount: (bored) Nah, Sean is only the second in command. The real head-honcho is a black hedgehog that can warp space and time. I know it sounds like a lame comic book series, but then again, we do live in America…

Monica: (curious) Just what makes him so special anyway? I mean his just a human kid…

Mount: From what I know already, Sean was a punk kid who worked for a megalomaniac group that wanted to take over the world, kinda like the losers you used to hang out with. The details of how he 'reformed' are a bit mystery, but must have really good for him to step away from despising the entire world and the people who live in it. He started as a lonely hearted orphan to the strangely mode swinging child prodigy that we see today. Speaking of reforming, why did you guys left that crazy dog guy in the sky?

Tungstun: I defected from the Lost Pack so I can just be a good dog again.

Monica: Rico and I ran away because Ultra didn't want me to have our puppies.

Tungstun: (watching Sean walking off) He must be really smart to be a Colonel.

Mount: Smart nothing! Kid must have a special battle tactics to get him at that rank. Really cool stuff with big atomic blasts and death lasers that go through skulls!

Monica: (skeptical) The kid must have been drafted into the army after doing something very bad.

Tungstun: (concerned) The fact someone that age could be in the military at all. It doesn't seem natural, it's so… sad.

Mount: Hahahahaha. Oh wait, you were being serious. Then allow me to laugh even harder: HAHAHAHAHAH (get whack behind the head by Tungstun) OW!

Tungstun: (sternly) Don't make fun of him.

Mount: (rubs heads) First you're scared of the kid, now you're defending him. (begins to follow Sean) Are you his pet, lackey, or friend?

Tungstun: (nervous) PET! Err, I mean, FRIEND! Uh…. LACKEY! What I mean is that I'm his… (to himself) Oh crud, he got into my head…

Monica: (amazed) I guess that's how he got the team captain ranking.

Rico: If that desperado is that annoying to friends, than I don't want him as an enemy.

The three reformed 'super-canines' followed the two commanders to the recreation part of the mission control where Dander, Maru, and Tiki were enjoying themselves. Maru was playing against Dander in a video game, one with every know cartoon character ever made in all universes fight one another. A cape man with an 'S' on his shirt was doing a victory pose over his fallen opponent, a guy with spiky black hair in an orange fight suit.

Dander: SHOOT! Okay, you won round 4, For Round 5, let's try Homer Simpson Vs. Peter Griffin.

Maru complied with the challenge by stretching his arms while cracking his knuckles.

Tiki at the while was reading Romeo and Juliet while enjoying some vanilla wafers in a nice comfy chair. She sees the visitor coming, particular the puppies. She jump up and rushed over.

Tiki: (smiles) Oh, the faces of young babes, are they not the cutest thing on the planet? (to the puppies) Cochie-Cochie-Coo!

Monica: (freaked out) Err… yea. They kinda are. Heh Heh Heh.

Rico: (whispers to Monica) Chica loco en la cabeza.

Monica: (whispers back) I had no idea what you just said, but it must have been very rude… so I entirely agree with you on it.

Dander and Maru approached the group.

Mount: The Drama Queen here is Tiki, AKA Miss Hawaiian Juliet. Over there we have the samurai version of Charlie Chapman, Maru, and Steer Slapper, Dander.

Rico: (confuse) Dander?Que illamo es 'Dander'?

Dander: (embarrassed) I… rather not talk about it.

Mount: (sly) When his owners were naming him, he sneezed and half of his fur went flying everywhere. Since then, the name stuck on like glue.

Everyone enjoyed a good laugh.

Dander: (defensive) I had a nasty flea at the time and I had to scratch like crazy to get it!

Mount: (smiles) And now that Introductions are aside, Initiation time! (pulls out a unicycle) Take a wild guess what it is. Heheheheheh.

000

Tungstun was trying to straighten the up the unicycle with his hands well he had his legs up in the air where Monica stood atop while balance her husband Rico, who was doing a hand stand

Dander, Sean, Tiki, Maru, and Mount watched on, Maru was holding the puppies, who were currently pulling on his ears.

Dander: Is this really necessary?

Mount: Nah, I just wanted see if they would really do it.

000

Mount: Congratulations, you all pass. Welcome to the Dimensional Rovers; very elect group.

The new member then muttered under their breath.

Rico: Grande-Whoop

Monica: Yea, right.

Tungstun: Must have low standards to have you in it.

Mount: Now… cough up the $500 bucks for the health care and insurance coverage!

The three former Lost Pack Members give him a skeptical glare.

Mount: Hehehehe! You guys didn't thought I was serious, did you. (sly) You know if can't learn to trust, than you're just the Lost pack with the Road Rover brand name.

Rico: HEY! Don't you think we regret doing that?

Monica: (takes and hold her puppies) Yea! We regret what we did!

Tungstun: We now see that-

Sean: (dark) …there is more to life then getting what you want.

Rico: (nervous) Huh… como es tas, chico?

Mount: He's fine, his just going through his 'serious' lapse.

Sean: (dark) Everyone in this world forget that the world itself imperfect, so they ignore unexpected short comings that are most common in their road of life. The anger they feel can cloud their empathy for others and they become truly monsters.

Monica: (nervous) Oh such… _unique_ thoughts for boy you're age to consider. (whispers to Rico and Tungstun) The kid is a nut job…

Dander: (whispers) I know Sean can a little eccentric at times...

Tiki: (whispers) But he has done some deeds that we can't even imagine.

Monica: Like what?

Dander: Well… ummm…. One time, he- no wait…. Ummm…. (pulls out PET) A little help, Canoman?

Canoman: No Prob, Dan. (to the group) Before joining the ZoneCops, Sean spent some time around the world. He also took part of building some impressive combat programs for the military forces of Electopia and Netopia: some of them were "The Virus Breeder' and "Battle Party System."

Monica: But what's he doing for us?

Canoman: (embarrassed) Well… he… seats back here in the base and gives order to us on the battle front.

Monica: (annoyed) Well, I'm not going to boss around by people like Mount, a kid, or a hedgehog.

Rico: Si, mi too.

Tungstun: (uncertain) I'm not sure, I mean it might work out… kinda …sort of….

Monica: I can't believe the Master try to have us to this crazed place. He must have fried his mind by standing in that bright light too long.

Unknown to Monica, the Master was atop of the balcony that overlooks the entire area of the base.

Master: (off screen) And _why_ does he do it anyway?

Monica: (looking up, oblivious) Oh, he does it for a (notices the Master standing in balcony above the room) cheap …show. Uhh… Hi, there, Master. (simpers nervously) My, are your eyes glowing more than usually today?

Master: (serious) I came here to tell that your help is needed.

Tungstun: What is it? General Parvo on the attack with mutated house pets? Storm stolen a nuclear weapon and holding the world for a ridiculous ransom?

Master: Well, yes. All those things are happening right now! But that's not the case. That why you're being called into action, there is a disturbance not to far away from the base and I need some of you to investigate. I need at least five Rovers to be on this assignment so if anyone would volunteer-

Rico: Not it

Monica: (shocked) Rico!

Rico: (defensive) It could be one of those things that becomes a deadly threat. Well, one of us has to look after the diablos pequeños and I guess it should be the one will be the least of a bad influence on them.

Monica: (annoyed) And that would be **you**, rat boy?

Rico: (smug) Si, Senora Mal rápido. I can insult you all I want and you can't understand a word. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

As Rico continues his laughing, Monica put up a sinister smirk as she pulled up "How to Speak Spanish" Book up in the view

Rico: (sees the book) Hahaha…hahaha…haha…ha…ha…ha…. I'm dead, right?

Monica: (smug) Si.

Master: (annoyed) Ahem!

Monica/Rico: Sorry.

Master: I believe it be best for the newer members of the team to get involve on this mission, that includes you two and Tungstun. Sean and Mount will lead the team. While Maru, Dander, and Tiki will watch your children.

Mount: So over all, you want us to overlook something. No problem.

000

Monica: We have a problem here, Mister 'NO-Problem'

The small pack was already in the hot rock terrain of the vast desert of New Mexico.

Mount: (annoyed What is it, Mona? Broke another nail?

Monica glared angrily at Mount before answering.

Monica: Yes, but the real problem is this radar. It's bugged out and now we can't find that disturbance.

Sean: Impossible. The radar has 99.9 of tracking universal disturbance in a 100 mile radius. I built it after all.

Monica: (smug) Well, Little smarty pants, according this, it shows two disturbances instead of one. What does that mean, huh. Got an answer for that?

Sean: (blunt) It means that there **ARE **two disturbances around here, Mrs. Monica.

Monica: …oh… Huh… sorry…

Mount: Guess this means we'll have to spilt up. Rico, Monica, and I will go to near one while Tungy and Sean will take the far one.

Sean: I'm good with that.

Rico: Una memento! Why should my esposa and I go with you?

Monica: Yea, you're rude, overbearing, and obnoxious!

Mount: Since there are two disturbances, there's need to be two teams, and those teams need to have superior officers to lead them (whispers to Monica and Rico) so it's either me, or the kid.

The two reformed canines look at Mount, then to Sean, comparing and contrasting their choices.

Monica: (whispers to Mount) Good point. (out loud) Well lets be on out way. (mutters) Lets get out here faster than airtime of 'The Critic.'

The three then left the kid and Irish Wolfhound alone.

Sean: (sighs) Monica and Rico don't respect me, do they?

Tungstun nodded nervously once again.

Sean: (sighs) Tungstun, If you want to, you can join the others, I can handle this on my own.

Tungstun swallowed hard and did the most daring thing he has ever done: he shook his head no.

Sean: Well…. At least we're making progress with your fear of kids. C'mon

And the young kid and the brutish canine set off, with Sean in the lead, while Tungstun trailed behind by ten paces. They climbed over rocks and did a bit of rock climbing.

Sean: (looking at radar) The disturbance is right ahead of us, Tungstun. Come on!

000

Mount, Monica, and Rico were simply walking. While Mount did the talking (no surprise)

Mount: (smug) … and that's wrong with you, Rico. As for Monica…

Monica: (angry) That's IT. I HAVE HAD IT YOU! You're the biggest jerk I have ever met! I wish that you were struck down right NOW!

Mount: Hah! I like to see that!

Then, a red laser beam blasted Mount onto his back. Monica and Rico turn to the origin of the blast and found a small strange looking robot in the shape of a hermit crab, with a red lens under it shell, which itself bore a strange eye-like symbol.

Rico: (scared) Honey… belleza… you made your wish, now make that thing go away right now…

000

After a short time walking, Sean's radar went crazy as he approached a patch of bushes.

Sean: (to Tungstun) It's over here (looks at the bushes) and it's –OH MY!

To Sean's surprised, the disturbance that resided in the bushes, was really a young boy wearing a grey leotard with a giant sword in his hand, laying on the ground unconscious….


	10. Zeroes to Heroes prt 2

Zero to Heroes: part 2

(Sorry to take so long. I'm still getting use to college life.)

Sean paced back and forth as he held he communicator up to his ear while Tungstun saw over the William, the strange who just regain consciousness, with a 'Rover' theme medical tricorder.

Sean: (into Com.) Obihiro to Mount… Obihiro to Monica… Obihiro to Rico… Is anyone there?

000

Monica, Rico, and the knocked out Mount are crouching behind some rocks as over a dozen. The Chihuahua and the Border collie were returning fire with their laser blasters.

000

The kid and Tungstun eyed Sean with great curiosity.

William: (chuckles) And I thought Odd was exocentric.

Tungstun: Who's 'Odd?'

William: A cat boy who loves two things: The color purple and his dog. He's a fun guy, but been know to let out some stinker of lines. Is Sean anything like that?

Tungstun: I don't really know, I just meet him today.

William: (confused) Then why are you acting so afraid of him?

Tungstun: What to do mean?

William: Well, for starters, you keep on looking at him like he was a wild animal about to charge… and that means a lot since, from what I've been told, you're a super-powered, 6-foot dog man…. Are you afraid of kids?

Tungstun: (offended) Aren't you jumping to conclusions? You're a kid and I'm talking to you just fine, Mister 'Virtual World Warrior.'

William: But I not a kid, (smiles) I'm a **punk**.

There was an awkward pause between the two.

Tungstun: (upset) Darn it! Is there no way to hide it?

Sean: (to Tungstun) None of the others are answering, Tungstun. I think they're in danger.

William: What about me? Do I have a concussion from little trans-universal traveling or not?

Sean: Oh, right. Sorry, Will. Tungstun, can you please give the read out on the Rov-Corder?

Tungstun just stared at Sean nervously as he handed over the canine themed mini computer.

Sean: Hmm… according this, you're in a frequency flux.

William: And that would _**mean**_….

Sean: Your body's molecules are unstable; it must have happened when you broke free of that XANA you talked about and cross-over here. The big problem about it is that it would be too dangerous to send you back to you're world in this state. If we tried the Transwarp to send you home, you would be torn asunder at an atomic level.

William: Is there anything else you can try? Like a wormhole in space? Or maybe one of those distortions in Space and Time? They are common in the comics.

Sean: Those are possible methods, but there too much guess work in it. Overall, it would be like one out of infinity that we get you back to your world.

William: (depressed) 'One out of infinity,' huh? Not good odds at all. Might as well, I deserved to be exile after what I did. I cut down all of my friends. I did only take this up to get close to Yumi. I will never forget what she said to me. They're better off without me.

Tungstun felt sympathy for William, he himself felt the same way back when he was still with the Lost Pack, and had a belief to say something

Tungstun: You can still redeem yourself, you know. If you just do nothing, all you're going to feel is guilty and miserable all the time.

Sean: Wow, Tungstun, that's almost what I was about to say. Hey Wait! (curious) Why don't you talk to me like that?

Tungstun: (nervous) Ummm….Ummmmm...

William: It's complicated… (smiles) even Tungstun can't under-URGH!

Suddenly, William rolled off his seat and onto the ground. He looked like a wounded animal as he curled up in ball while clutching his head with both of his hands. Images rapidly flash before his eyes. The pain that overcame him soon pass, he then stood up, looking as pale as a ghost.

William: (weakly) He's here…XANA is here.

000

Back to where the other Rovers, who are currently hiding behind a giant rock to avoid enemy fire. Leading the siege was a weird looking teenage, resembling William right down to the hair. The only difference between the two is that this one is wearing a black and red outfit. Also, a red glowing eye symbol blazed on his forehead. He narrowed his eyes at the rock where the three canine humans hide behind. Dark smog appeared around his hand, which then soon formed into a giant blade sword. The evil double ganger of William lifted the mighty weapon and pointed it at the rock. Suddenly, two plumes of the smog appeared on both sides of XANA, which then transformed into tall white spiders, with four long legs that were really cannons.

The Tarantulas then 'kneeled' with their hind legs as the pointed their fore-legs at the rock…

000

Around now, Mount began to wake up after being stunned by one of the monsters earlier before. He was behind the rock along with Rico and Monica.

Mount: (yawns) Oh man, what a nightmare. I dreamt I was on the last season of 'Save by the Bell'…

KA-BOOOOM!!!

A laser blast destroyed most of the upper half of the boulder the three Rovers hid behind. Small fragments of rock and sand poured on top of Mount

Mount: (blunt) Well, this is still **better** than the last season of 'Save By the Bell.' (dusts himself off) Well, better do my job with the grace that I so _gracefully_ do.

Mount then took out his laser pistol and leapt out of hiding without a hint of hesitation.

Mount: **YIPPI-KAY-AY, JERKWADS!!!**

000

Meanwhile, back to Sean, Mount, and Tungstun.

William: (holding his head) He's attacking you're friends. Go. You two have to go and stop him.

Sean: But what about you?

William: (angry) Forget me!!! I couldn't beat XANA before and now he has my body and now he's using it to take down your friends.

Sean: (stern) All the more reason why you should come! If what you said is true, then XANA's molecules are also unstable from the struggle you two had, and since you two are technically one and the same, making contact with one another might realign you two back into one and restart your personal dimensional vibration and send you back home.

William and Tungstun just stared at Sean with blank expressions.

Sean: Argh. (blunt) Touch Xana, you become whole, and you'll be back home.

William: (curious) But wait, if Xana and I merge together, who will be in charge of my body?

Sean: …there is no way of knowing.

William: In that case, no dice! I'm never going back… especially if Xana is going to be the boss of me again. He and I did enough trouble the first time we got together...

Sean: (sighs) I guess we have no choice. Tungstun, can you take care of your friends? Time is of the essence. I'll call up for backup for you and have William get back to the base and try to work things out.

Tungstun fumbled with his thumbs while staring at Sean for a bit, but he soon began to run off.

William: He's pretty fast for a big guy.

Sean: William… you have to face Xana. If not for yourself, then…

William: (angry) Listen here, kid. I not going to be lecture by some short-stack like-

William stop short on his rant when he saw Sean giving him a dark cold glare beyond that capabilities of any ten year old boy. The teenager yielded to young boy.

William: Uh… Please, continue…

Sean: …if not yourself, then do it for Tungstun. Not too long ago, he was in a bad crowd, a bunch of rouge Cano-Sapiens who hate humans. Tungstun had a rough life and had no choice but to listen to what that they said. They also treated him like a dumb brute henchman up until he encounter with the Road Rovers, he didn't even know what it was like to have the freedom of choice. He consider turning over a new leaf, even if it meant that he had to deal with all the mistakes he made in the past. But that's why he did it: to prove that he wasn't a just some villainous thug, but really a lost soul that found his way back. Tell me William, what do you think of yourself?

William: An idiot who hurt his friends.

Sean: Well then, are you going to do something about it? Or are you just going to sit here and do nothing?

William took a shock to this. Realizing that he was beating himself up for something that wasn't going to change himself.

Sean: I, myself, didn't have much a perfect past too. (softly) I was just a stupid selfish little brat, acting out in petty rage and hating everyone for no good reason. (darkly) I did things that will haunt me for the rest of my life. But I don't use it hold me back, I use them to make myself a better person. Well, William, what do you say?

William: … I still don't know. Xana took complete control of me, made me into his little puppet. I was forced to do nothing but watch as he took down my friends one by one.

Sean: It's not an easy choice, but as for now, Tungstun, Monica, and Rico are in trouble, and they need help.

William: So call for back up, get some of those other dogs you talked about to help ya.

Sean: (smirks) I was thinking more of an unlikely source...

Sean then reached down his shirt and pulled out a blue Battle Chip on a beaded chain around his neck.

000

Mount was surrounded by a dozen of little hermit crab like monster. But Mount was quickly taking them out with his pistols, like a cowboy

Mount: (firing) 22, 23, 24, this like a game, they even have bull-eyes on them.

Monica was still hiding behind the remains of the rock, tossing small stones at high speed pitches at the monsters, taking note that hitting them in the 'eye' destroys them entirely. Right beside her was Rico, holding his laser pistol.

Rico: (grumbles) I am just a dog, I didn't ask for all these monsters, and lasers!

Suddenly, large stone block like monster, with crab legs and eyes on every side of its' flat surfaces appeared in front of Rico. It fired blue beams out of one of its four eyes. Rico duck away from the blast, the beam hit the stone and small layer of ice covered the spot. Rico open fired with his laser, but couldn't make a straight shot, missing the eye and just scratching the side of the cube.

The Blok began to rotate again, when it stop, the eye that was facing Rico glow red, right to the point where it-

**KA-BOW**

The glowing stop and the Block began to sway back and forth until it exploded into tiny little fragments. None of the tiny shrapnel bothered Tungstun, who stood directly behind where the block was, with his fist clenched and arm stretched out.

Rico: (looks at the sky) Gracias, Dios, (to Tungstun) And thanks to you too, Tungstun.

Tungstun: Rico, is everyone okay?

Rico: Si, Monica is pitching so fast she can strike out Barry Bonds and Mount is acting like a loco cow-poke.

Tungstun: What about that kid that's attacking you? You didn't hurt him did you?

Rico: 'Hurt him?' he's trying to **KILL** US! WITH MONSTERS… THAT SHOOT LASERS!!!!

Tungstun: Just trust me. It's a long story, but we need him unharmed.

Rico: (skeptical) Why?

Tungstun: Because, he's really half of a 15 year-old kid who broke free of his control in a computer world, so we need to-

Rico: (covers his ears) PARAR! STOP! Forget I asked.

Tungstun: (blunt) Told you it was a long story.

Tungstun went to help Mount while Rico went over to Monica tell of the plan.

XANA watch with great anger as he saw Tungstun slamming two of his hermit crab monsters together while Mount was blasting them as they were just a giant soda cans. Dogs, the lapdogs of humans… human CHILDERN, children who have been defeated each of his schemes. With a wave of his hand, all the monsters disappeared. There was then an awkward silence.

Monica: You think he's going to go quietly?

Xana grip his sword with both his hand and lifting it over his shoulders, Xana charge.

Mount: Survey Says: No.

Mount pointed his guns at the evil child, only to their tops be sliced off by Xana's sword. From that same swing, a blast of energy came from the sword and pushed Mount over and made him land face-down in dirt.

Mount: (spits out sand) Hey! Do you know how much those things cost, kid?

Monica jump out from the rock and began to speed to Xana, hoping to take him out with really hurting him. But the boy rested his sword on the ground and used his freed hand to fire a blast of smoke at the collie. When Monica made contact with the smoke it spread out over her entire body, saved her head, and fall to the dusty ground.

Monica: (struggles) Okay, now I'm convinced that second hand smoke is **bad** for you.

Xana enjoy the pain he inflected on the collie. As he was watching Monica struggling in her smoke-like-straightjacket, Tungstun was sneaking up behind him. By the time the big Irish Wolfhound prepared was in reaching distance, Xana grabbed his sword, twirled around, and unleashed a blast of energy that sent Tungstun flying on his back. Not wanting to lose his new target, Xana decided to go after the canine.

Xana: (garbled) SUPER-SMOKE!

The cyber-possessed boy then turned into a pillar of smoke, which then traveled like the wind after Tungstun.

The big dog skidded a great distance across the desert plain. The Irish Wolf Hound sat up and rubbed his giant bruise on his cheast, that's all deadly energy blasts can do to him.

The dark smoke that is Xana, appeared before Tungstun, and materialized back into his normal form, with his sword held up high, and overloading his backed-up energy. Fear consumed Tungstun as he gazed up at the empty eyes of the William look alike, he wasn't sure if his invulnerability powers covers a blow from a energy-heated sword

Xana was about plunge his sword down, to strike down Tungstun where laid, but he was stop short as he spotted an incoming distance attack in front of him, forcing the cyber entity to use his sword as shield to block it. The force of the attack pushed Xana away from the Irish Wolf Hound. Tungstun look behind him to see who saved him

He was short human, or least appeared to be human. He wore a black helmet that had a green four point star on the brow of the helmet. Two large orange fin-like-structures protruded the sides of the headpiece, accompanied by purple jeweled earpieces. He also wore a beige cloak, with a collar that covered the lower half of the stranger's face that encased his entire body. The man's arm was extended, with a smoking barrel on the end of a black and orange gauntlet but then a white, velvet glove covered hand pop out the barrel gauntlet. The only really thing that proved that the stranger was human was his face showed between the helmet and cloak, but another draw back was red eyes that appeared below the helmet and above the cloak. The design of the helmet made the wearer give off an angry glare.

Xana didn't much care for this new fighter; he took notice of him and just simply gave the big dog a hand to get up. Tungstun reluctantly took the hand.

Tungstun: (nervous) Err... thanks. You are a good guy, right?

The stranger just look at Tungstun, showing no emotion whatsoever with the exception of the brooding affect that was given off by his attire.

000

When Xana left, Rico came out of hiding went to his wife, seeing if he can do anything to help. Mount recovered and is just sitting on a rock, looking at couple

Rico: Okay… here goes nada.

Rico took a deep breath and began to blow on the smoke for five seconds straight. He did this again, and again, and again, and again, and agi-

Monica: (annoyed) Rico, what in the name of Canis are you doing?

Rico: Trying to get (huff) this stuff off of (huff) you.

Monica: By blowing on it? That's SO stupid.

Rico: Hey, at least I'm not trap by some stupid fog trick; besides, how else can you get rid of this stuff?

Monica: (annoyed) Maybe you try gnawing at it, rat boy.

Rico: (angry) HEY! You swore you would never make that comparison ever again!

Mount: Ha-Ha, I love when couples squabble.

William: (walks up behind Mount, looks at Monica and Rico) Kind of reminds you of 'I Love Lucy,' doesn't it.

Mount: (looks at William, normal) I was think more in the lines of' 'Grounded for Life.'

Seeing William, Rico and Monica stopped arguing and just quake at the ninja boy.

William: … you know you're faces will stay that way if that keep it up.

Rico heroically leapt in front of William and did a dozen 'martial art' poses with a stern face. William just raised an eyebrow upon seeing this while Mount found it some what amusing…

Mount: (holds his sides) A-HAHAHAHAHA!!! A-HAHAHAHA! Stop it, Stop it, you're killin- you're killing me! A-HAHAA. A-HAHAHA. Ohhh… (wipes away tear) Okay, seriously, you should know that this isn't the same guy who was wailing on us before.

Monica: How can you be sure?

Mount: Besides the fact that this guy is wearing a different outfit, he didn't try to blow us up just now, and that the real guy is over there, what else is there?

William: (looks at the distance) Has he done anything… unforgivable.

Mount: Nay, we out numbered the guy and he brushed us off like a bunch of secondary characters.

William: (determined) Good… Xana didn't manage to make me of bad guy in this **world**. Time to go back home, or least what' close to it….

Rico: Que?

William then walked towards where his evil counterpart was fighting, to where his destiny lied ahead.

Rico: What do think he meant?

Mount: Tungstun told me, the guy is sort of spilt in two. He's good side and his dark side that is currently under control by a digital entity in a parallel universe.

Rico: Oh.

There was then a silent moment between the two.

Rico: Should we do something?

Mount: Mmm… nah. Looks like we're just extras in this mission, so we got nothing to do.

Monica: HEY! HOW ABOUT GETTING ME OUT OF THIS THING!!

Rico: (surprised) HONEY! (rushes to her) Perdóneme! I just forgot about you.

Monica: (mad) You forgot your wife? What kind of husband are you?

Rico: I was taken by surprise by the kid who look like-

Monica: Oh excuses excuses, you did the same thing last week when-

Mount: (sits down, looks at Rico and Monica) Now **THIS** will pass the time…

000

Xana stared long and hard at the wraith and Irish Wolfhound. His eyes were being with rage for the two. The sound of the sand being crunched behind only made Xana tilt his head, knowing better than to turn your back on an opponent, to see who was trying to sneak up behind him.

William: Xana, it's time we settled this.

Xana smiled at his counterpart, he managed to take William down before, back in Lyoko; he can do it again here. Forgetting about Tungstun and the mysterious stranger, the cyber menace leapt at William, about to strike the boy down. Timing it just right, William dodge the sword and let Xana land an inch away from where he stood. Before he could recover, Xana was grabbed by the shoulder and found himself looking at his double

William: For someone who has a mind of a super computer, you are stupid.

The two began to rapidly fade in and out, becoming static before disappearing entirely. Tungstun notice that William was looking at him as well as the mysterious stranger who was standing next to him. He watched silently before he completely faded out. Tungstun just realized something.

Tungstun: Wait, you know William, don't you? Are you his friend from his world? Who are you anyway?

The stranger just looked at Tungstun right in the eye.

Stranger: A friend…

And with that, the stranger grabbed the edge of his cloak and twirled it around his body. He then instantly turned into a beam of light and teleported away from the Irish Wolfhound.

Mount: Nice effect.

Tungstun turned to see Mount, Rico, and Monica coming his way. He noticed that Monica was dragging an out-winded Rico by his arms; he wondered what was the story behind that.

Mount: Sooo… what happened? Where's Emo Boy and Psycho Boy?

Tungstun: (sighs) I'll try to explain the best I can.

Monica: (blunt) Okay, but can you do that AFTER we get a doggy treat back at Central Control. I really need it after what happened today.

Everyone then took notice of Rico as he was pant hard making weak wheezing noises with his tongue dangling from the side of his mouth,

Monica: (blunt) Oh, I think Rico need some medical attention.

_**Later, back Road Rover HQ…**_

At the conference table, Tungstun was telling his part of his story while Mount, Monica, and Rico were having their dog treats all the well Dander and Tiki were keeping hold on Monica and Rico's children at the table.

Tungstun: …Then he just said 'A friend.' And he just disappeared in beam of light.

Rico: But who was he?

Monica: And where did he come from?

Mount: Judging by the way he performed that teleportation trick: My best bet is Vegas.

Just then, Canoman's instantly appeared on huge screen monitor over the table.

Canoman: GUYS!

Everyone jump back at the sight of the extreme close up the NetNavi on the screen. The twins just cried from being surprised.

Everyone: DON'T DO THAT!

Monica then tends to her children, cradles them in her arms to calm them down.

Canoman: Err, Sorry. But I just crossed reference Tungstun's description of that stranger with my universal encyclopedia and I found this…

A picture of the stranger appeared on screen, only without his cloak that concealed his body. He was of normal build showed by the black leotard that encased his torso, a center piece were an emblem should be had a big white gash in it. The stranger's face was also revealed, he was giving off a cold scowl.

Rico: Holy comic book universe, it's-

Mount: (angry) NO! WE ARE NOT MAKING ANY BATMAN REFERNCES! NO FREAKING WAY! YOU HEAR ME!!!

Rico: (scared) Okay, Okay, geez…

Monica: (whispers to Rico) Don't take it personally, dear. Mount just upset because you beat him the punch line.

Dander: Hey! He kind of looks like a NetNavi, like Canoman and those two humans that helped Hunter and Colleen not too long ago.

Tiki: But the question still reminds: who is this mysterious stranger?

Out of the shadows of the rooms, Sean stepped out into the light, staring at the image on the screen with a firm expression.

Sean: He's name is Bass.

Monica: Hey! What were you doing just now?

Sean: (blunt) Hiding in the shadows.

Rico: Why?

Sean: (smiles) Because if I didn't, Tungstun here wouldn't be able to say two words straight. Isn't that right, Tungstun?

Tungstun did his usual wide eye stare and nervous nod at Sean.

Sean: (stern) Anyway, I know who this guy is. And he's nothing but news. He's from my universe. He's known as the Dark Shadow. The Scourge Lord of the Undernet. He's has taken down a thousands of fiercest NetNavis at once without taking a sweat. His main goal is to destroy all humans in my universe.

Dander: But that doesn't explain anything at all! The are still questions like: How did he get here? And why did he help us?

Sean: (stern) Bass has been known to break anything limits, including reality. As for helping us with William… well, even though he's been known to do great and terrible deeds, but he still retrains some honor. That's what keeping from actually destroying humans: He would never attack some one weaker than himself, unless they challenged him first, of course.

Mount: (sarcastically) Oh, that _really_ explains why he helped us today.

Sean: (stern) Bass has always lived a life style that he calls, 'My reasons are my own.'

Mount: (to Sean) And another thing: why is it that most of the guys from your universe keep showing up here? First it was the Pharaohman guy, then you show up, then two of your friends to help Hunter and Colleen, and now this Mr. Tough Guy. What's up with that?

Tungstun: Still, I don't think we have seen the last of this Bass.

Sean: I doubt you will…

Next Time: 'Impulsive Speed'


	11. Impulsive Speed

Stored, Potential, Kinetic and Momentum

A/N: Sorry. Proscation is hard to beat. With Abridged Videos, DS Games, and school work; it's hard to find the time for fan-boy actions.

We open up to an empty black screen

S: (voiceover) Stored, Potential, Kinetic and Momentum. These are the energies that keep people, worlds and universes moving in a constant state.

As she talks thin thunderbolts are parallel to each other appear on screen and they start to grow thicker.

S: (voiceover) And as everything that is celestial, these energies continue to grow with the universe itself.

The thunderbolts grow thick enough to cover the screen; soon they began to clash with one other.

S: (voiceover) But unlike the universe, as it grows only to collapse on itself and repeat in an endless cycle; these energies continue to exist at their own pace, becoming crowded and causing conflict until their end. The only way to end them is either have them fade away, or have something to absorb the energy and cause an immediate halt. My objective is clear….

The thunderbolts now stop and immediately died out.

S: (voiceover) I must destroy the _**SPEED FORCE**_!

**Impulsive Speed**

_**Road Rover HQ…**_

The Rovers were seated at their conference table, to be debriefed on another mission by Master, who was at he glowing balcony.

Master: Well Rovers, it appears Parvo has gone underground again, binding his time to recover from his latest lost.

Colleen: I'll say. Those chaps, Lan and Maylu, really gave us a hand to show Parvo what for!

Hunter: Yea, and they help us beat him too.

Colleen just looked like she had egg on her face from Hunter's remark.

Master: Still. But his latest project with the Cano-Mutants was quite disturbing. He managed to tap into the forces of the Dark Spike. This could have ruptured reality, thankly Sean was managed to hack in Parvo's systems during your battle and delete all files of the Dark-Mutator, keeping Parvo from building another in the future. Only problem is how Parvo acquired it in the first place. Sean is currently working on that. But until then, it's plenty of practice and exercise for the most of you.

Biltz: (disappointed) Aw, do we have to? I was planning to admire myself for several hours, sleep, eat, admire myself even more than before, roll in the grass, and sleep for the rest of the day.

Exile: (sarcasticaly) Hoo-Boo. For you, I'm playing world's tiniest sitar.

Colleen: (confuse) Wait, the most of us? What do you mean master?

Master: Since we our arch foe is getting stronger, it means we have to do the same.

Blitz: Why are we training anyway? What about those Dimensional Rovers? Why aren't they here? They show up once at a time and don't show up again for months! It's like waiting for an author to release a new book.

Master: The Dimensional Rovers will be called for when needed. They get more than enough training from Mount. I want you tap into new potentials of your abilities and powers. I already find someone to train Hunter. He'll be sent to him soon enough.

Colleen: (surprise) You mean… his going to be on his own? But what if we need him? Like last time.

Blitz: (scoots close to Colleen) You mean the time he was he visiting his mom and you thought it was his old girlfriend and then you were all gloomy and sad about it because you though you would never tell him how you-

Colleen: (kick's Blitz chair from the table) **WIERINGO!**

Blitz screamed his trademark shrill as his chair went flying across the floor to the very far side of the large room, only to stop with a giant thud when he reached the wall.

Master: Hunter will return when he needs to, you can count on that.

Hunter: Cool. So, where am I going?

Master: To Manchester, Alabama….

Scene cut to Hunter in a leather jacket and jeans, riding his motorcycle (think of the opening from show) riding up to a driveway of what appears to be a normal suburban house.

Master: (voice over) To be trained under the tutelage of one of the best experts of speed, a **zen guru**, of sorts.

Hunter mounts off his bike and walks up the door and knocks on it.

Master: (voice over) His real name is a mystery, but he can be trusted. He currently goes by the name-

Voice: (young male, behind door) **MAX!!** Someone at the door!

Max: (old male, grumpy) Well don't bother opening it yourself, your just watching TV, reading comics, and playing with your Xii3 at the **same time!**

Hunter: (to himself) Anti-climatic, bummer.

The door opens up to a well fit man in his early 50's. He had grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a plain, white, work, shirt with blue jeans.

Max: (blunt) Shepard sent you?

Hunter: Yes, I-

Max: (looks over Hunter's shoulder) I see you brought your bike, even though you could have saved on gas and run here, if you were as fast as you're claimed to be.

Hunter: Well, I-

Max: Why are still out here? You're going to blow our secret identities. Talking humanoid dogs are common are part of this neighborhood.

Hunter: (being pulled inside the house by Max) I didn't think that-

Max: Speeder Rule #1, dog: "Always think faster than your feet." Everything is in constant motion and even with super speed, you can always be a second too slow if your not prepared.

Hunter: Okay, should I take notes on that.

Max: No, you should have memorized the first time I say it. Lord knows I have repeated myself over again for that impulsive kid.

Hunter: (eager) Okay, when do we start training?

Max: 30 minutes.

Hunter: (curious) Okay. Eh, but why not now?

Max: Because-

As a light blue blur, Maxed raced up upstairs of his house and went into his room and came back in second wearing a new outfit. A white shirt with a huge up turned color with a blue jumpsuit pants, elbow gloves, and a blue cowl that almost made him look like masked wrestler.

Max: - I'm going to be part of a sting operation in Oregon.

Hunter: (surprised) But that's on the other side of the country!

Max: That's why training will start in 30 minutes. Meantime, I don't want this place to be a pig sty. And make sure Bart stays inside until he finishes his homework. He's able to finish it in under a minute, but he just chooses not too.

Boy: (another room) Minute to you, a 1 years to me!

Max: (stern, to the boy) Well considering how much you spent 'relaxing'…

Just like before, Max raced out of the room in a blur only to return in front of Hunter a second later.

Max: I'll reassemble the TVs and your games when you're done with your homework.

And with that, Max raced outside of the house, going so fast that none of his neighbors could see him.

Hunter: (amazed) Whoa! He must be the fastest man alive!

A strong gust of wind blew behind Hunter. He turns around to see a grumpy looking pre-teen with long reddish brown hair, obviously Bart. Trailing next to him was small beagle dog.

Bart: No, his just the biggest the pain in the butt of this century and the next-(notices Hunter, races around him in a blur) WHOA!YOU'REA6-FTDOGMANWHOTALKS!

Hunter: WHOA! Take it essay, kid. I'm still new to this place.

Bart: (puts out his hand) I'm Bart Allen.

Hunter: Hunter.

Bart: So how did you became this? Toxic ooze hit you after you were bought in a pet store?

Hunter: No, I…

Bart: Oh, are you alien from another planet full intelligent talking dogs?

Hunter: No, I…

Bart: Living spiritual embodiment of dogs all of the earth?

Hunter: No, I-

Bart: Oh, so you're a normal house pet who hand picked by a mysterious scientist who has special light effects and with a help of the machine that make you dog -slash- human hybrid with superpowers and the ability to drive cars and jets?

Hunter: No-wait. How did you?

Bart: I have lot time to think. So what's brings you here Blanchester, Suck-abama?

Hunter: I was sent here to train under Max in order make myself a better speedster for the Superhero game.

Bart: (smiles) Really? Same here! I hope can be as good as hero as my grandpa or my dad. Super speed runs through our family.

Hunter: Cool. I'm looking forward to working with you.

Bart: It would be a welcome change of pace from hanging with Max. One time, he drag me on the other side of the planet and made me run back home.

Hunter: Wow. Harsh. That must have been one long run.

Bart: Yep, especially when you don't have any clothes!

Hunter: You mean that you were running around… in just your birthday suit?

Bart: (flatly) Yea.

Hunter: Uh… why did Max do that?

Bart: Whenever you break a one his 'speedster rules,' he makes me do 40 push ups in one minute. That time, I only did 44 and a half.

Hunter: Harsh, But wait, he said I broke rule number one and didn't made me do 40 push-ups.

Bart: Oh, that was your freebie. Huh, I wonder how he can humiliate a dog? Ear medicine? (looks at beagle) That always drives Vox nuts. (excited) Oh. Oh, maybe

Hunter: (to himself) Something tells me this going to be a LONG week.


End file.
